Cleveland Calling
by KColl2003
Summary: After she is being betrayed by Wood, Giles sends Faith to the Council base in Cleveland.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Cleveland Calling

Rating: R (For Language later)

Relationships: XF

Story: ActionAdventure

Feedback: In lieu of a Faithbot yeah.

E-Mail: If I own the characters, why have Faith and Cordelia escaped? Woe is me.

**FIC: Cleveland Calling (1?)**

Nov '03, Auckland, New Zealand.

Faith grinned as she jogged home. Normally she'd be working 'til ten at the dojo she worked as a cover, but she'd got the evening off three days ago but hadn't told Woodie, intending to surprise her honey with a few hours of hot sex before patrol. She slowed up as she reached the duplex they lived in. Her smirk widened as she unlocked the glass front door and slid it open.

Her smile withered and died at the sound of giggling coming from the bedroom towards the back of the apartment. "What the fuck?" she whispered. She tried to back out of the door, retreat from the horrifying realisation she was confronted with. But her feet seemed to be working of their own volition, dragging her towards the room.

Soon she was outside the bedroom, the sounds growing ever louder, Slayer hearing had never been such a curse. Steeling herself, she raised her right knee up to her chest and kicked out, her heel slamming into the door.

The door flew open, hitting the wall with a crack. Faith strode in like an angry lioness, nostrils flaring at the sight of a busty, naked red-head in HER bed with HER man, the adulterous pair's clothes scattered on the floor. Stepping forward, she recognised the bitch as the receptionist of the high school where Wood worked as a history teacher. "You-."

"Faith-."

"Shut the fuck up!" She backhanded Wood across the room and into the wall. For a second she enjoyed the bitch's wide-eyed terror. Then Faith grabbed the office worker by the throat, lifted, and slammed her into the wall behind the bed, her hand shaking slightly as she fought the bestial urge to squeeze, it would be so easy to choke the bitch's life out. Disgusted, Faith dropped the red-head on the floor. "Get out of here," she growled, her voice husky with emotion. The receptionist reached for her clothes. Faith kicked them away. "Fuck no," she growled. "You wanna steal my man, you can run out bare-ass naked like the slut you are."

The red-head's eyes filled with tears. "Please."

Faith punched the wall, just beside the bitch's head, chipping brick. "Did I say you could speak?" She nodded towards the open doorway. "Leave. Now."

The red-head rose on trembling legs, like a newborn calf, and fled, skinny ass wobbling as she ran. Faith turned towards a grey-faced Wood knelt on the floor beside the wardrobe. "You bastard."

"Faith-."

She covered the space separating her from the adulterer at a blur, her foot driving up into his balls. The former Sunnydale principal gagged and doubled up, his lungs heaving. Faith placed her boot on his head, pinning him to the ground. "What was it Wood?" she asked, her voice hard, drained of emotion. "You into kinky shit that she'll do that I won't? Nah, that won't be it, I taught you some shit. Oh, that's it," Faith look down at the man beneath her, "the jailbird's not good enough for the son of a real Slayer."

"Faith, plea-."

"Shut up!" Faith reached down, grabbed the man by his shoulder and flung him head-first through the room window, onto the balcony outside. Climbing through, she looked with abstract satisfaction at the bleeding cuts on the man's forehead. "You and me are through. You and the Council are through, you have 48 hours to send G your resignation. Now get out."

"Look, I know I made a mess of us, but you can't just tell me to leave my job!"

"I'm not going to let you use another Slayer like you've used me," Faith said, her mild tone not matched by the burning rage inside her. "Resign or I'll kill you. Now get out, and take everything you can carry with you. Anything you leave I'll destroy."

Faith watched as Wood hurriedly packed. A dozen times in the deathly silent hour it was on her lips to ask him to stay, to say it was alright, she forgave him, but victim Faith would have done that, the powerless little girl who needed a man. She was stronger, wiser now. She knew if she gave a man an inch, he'd take a yard. So she just watched as he wrote a letter to give to Giles and left.

And then she slid down the wall and cried.

* * *

3 Days Later, London, England 

Giles stared aghast at the brunette sat opposite him as she falteringly finished her story. That bloody fool, didn't he realise what a precious gift this abused child had given him, her trust. Fighting back his rage, Giles inspected the paleness of the beauty's skin and the lack of light in her normally luminous eyes. He'd destroyed her. The Slayer swallowed under his inspection. "I kinda lost it G," the usually brash brunette seemed to shrivel into the chair. "I nearly beat the pair of them into a coma."

"But you didn't Faith," he said softly. "That's the important thing to remember, to hold onto."

"But I was so fucking angr-."

Giles laughed harshly. "I'm hardly surprised. Faith," he leaned forward, his elbows resting on the polished desk separating him from the young Bostonian. "When I was in my early twenties, I dabbled in the black arts." Faith's eyes widened slightly. "And generally hung out with a bad crowd. A friend of mine by the name of Ethan -."

"B told me about him."

He nodded his head at the Slayer's muttered interruption. "I was seeing this fit bird," he continued, unconsciously dropping into the slang of his youth. "And that bugger Ethan thought it'd be right funny to put a love spell on her, shag her himself." Faith looked slightly sick. "Unfortunately for him, I came home early from the pub I was working at to find him mixing the spell ingredients. I smacked him a good one, beat the shit out of him, would have hospitalised him for sure but for two of my friends," both dead now, thanks to Egyhon, "coming in and dragging me off."

"B..but I'm a Slayer, I could have done real damage."

G noticed that even the Slayer's voice seem defeated, lacking the Bostonian's customary assurance. If he ever got his hands on Wood… Allowing that unhelpful line of thought to die out, he shook his head. "The point is you didn't. Understand?"

The Slayer started slightly at his tone before nodding. "Sure, G." The buxom brunette hesitated before continuing. "I guess I'm gonna need a new assignment?"

Giles gaped at the beautiful young woman. "Faith, I hardly think you're ready."

The Slayer shook her head, raven tresses dancing in the sunlight coming through the window. "It's what I know, the only thing I'm good at," the beauty's ruby-lips parted in a bitter smirk, "well not the only thing, but I sure as hell ain't doing that again."

Giles stared at the Bostonian. Oh dear, there was quite a quandary. The ideal solution would be to keep her here in England with him and look after her himself, as he should have all those years ago, but he hadn't the time with re-building and running the Council, and finding new Slayers. Then there was Angel, his hackles rose at just the thought of Jenny's murderer, but he'd confirmed the suspicions Giles had always held about the bastard by taking over W&H. He was not about to hand the demon a loaded weapon in the shapely form of Miss. Lehane. Buffy was out of course, that didn't even require a second thought, the way the other Slayers reacted to Buffy had forced him to come to the unpalatable conclusion that Buffy and other Slayers didn't mix, especially her and Faith. There really was only one candidate. And help was needed there. After a second collecting his thoughts he began to talk.

Faith's eyes widened as he finished, panic replacing the sadness in the pool-like orbs. "I can't," she shook her head. "There's gotta be somewhere else, something else you need doing here." Faith looked around his well-ordered office. "New cleaner?"

"You asked for an assignment," Giles sat back in his chair, his firm expression giving no clue to his inner turmoil. "It's the Hellmouth now, while we have novice Slayers on the ground there, your leadership and experience would be invaluable." Putting two people with their pasts together could be explosive, but it could also heal old wounds. One could only hope. He had 'faith' in them both.

* * *

2 days later, Cleveland 

The door to the brownstoned house crashed open and they walked into the threadbare lounge complete with its peeling wallpaper and worn carpet. The heads of the five vampires sat around the table in the centre of the floor snapped towards the intruders. Xander beamed at the demons' shock. "Hi boys," he said. "I understand you had an infestation problem." He paused, raising the eyebrow over his remaining eye. "Oh wait, you're the infestation." One of the vampires, a short bulky man with an unlit cigar hanging out of his mouth, leapt to his feet. Xander reached inside his ankle-length leather overcoat, drew his pistol-crossbow and fired.

The second his bolt thudded home, the other demons started to move. Xander glanced at the two girls flanking him. "Get them!" he ordered, his voice strained.

He was relieved when his other three Slayers burst in from the back of the building, ensuring his forces had the vampires surrounding. He stepped back in frustration, drawing his stake in case any of the vampires got past them to him, hating but accepting his girls were the fighters, he was just their friend, their mentor.

In seconds the battle was over, the vampires no match to his warriors. Xander silently thanked the police contact who'd alerted them to the disappearing street kids that this gang had been feeding on. "Well done," Xander nodded and smiled. "You did well, worked as a team, and remember that's important. One Slayer -."

"One Slayer alone is tough, a team of Slayers working together even tougher," one of his student Slayers, a pretty Korean girl named Dae whose petite frame belied her strength, finished his saying for him, an impish look on her face.

Xander shook his head and scowled playfully, he could remember being that young and enthusiastic, but only if he really concentrated. "Can we go home now Mr. Harris?" asked Penda, an African beauty with long braided hair who was almost as tall as him, and however many times he asked, would always call him 'Mr. Harris'. Which made him feel like his dad, possibly his least favourite person in the world. "Perhaps Miss. Lehane has arrived?"

God, he hoped not. He'd only got the call from Giles yesterday and needed more time to get used to the idea of having Faith pushed back into his life. Like maybe a lifetime. He accepted she'd reformed, but still unresolved issues and feelings abounded. He glanced at the remaining three girls, a tall blonde Amazon from Germany called Astrid, a short, lithe red-head named Breena, and a muscular Jewish girl by the name of Enye. "Are you all ready?" he asked. The girls nodded, the eagerness expressed by Penda mirrored in their faces. "Let's go then. And remember-."

"Keep alert," all five girls chorused.

Xander shook his head. When did he become Mr. Responsibility?

* * *

"Sir!" Andrew saluted him as he shepherded the girls into the light-lit kitchen of the three storey mansion that was the Council headquarters. "Mission completed?" 

"Mission completed," Xander replied wearily. Would this idiot ever grow up?

He groaned inwardly as the group's housekeeper flipped open the laptop sat on the kitchen top and booted it up, the sound of the Star Trek tune indicating the computer's operating system had finished loading, answering his own question. Obviously not. "Mission details, sir!" Andrew chirpily demanded as he looked up from the Excel database the nerd had created to keep a record of their mission.

"Not now-."

"Xander," Breena interrupted. "Could you tell us another story about Miss. LeHane?"

"Look," Xander tried again.

"How about the story of Miss. Lehane and Ms. Summers against the Xzya?" suggested Penda, her rich tones excited.

"Please girls," Andrew's high pitched voice cut through the clamour. "We have to enter our reports immediately." The teen tapped his nose self-importantly. "Watcher protocol."

"BE QUIET!" Xander roared, his temper snapping. "All of you go to bed." Slayers and geek alike stared at him. "Now!" Xander shook his head as everyone rushed out. "Great," he muttered, voice echoing mockingly back at him around the hushed kitchen. "Lash out at everyone. Turn into your dad, Xander. Oh well done." He looked down to see his hands shaking slightly. What he really needed was -, he shook his head. No, he wasn't drinking, he'd avoided temptation after Anya's death, his heart tightened at the thought of his ex-fiancée, he wasn't going to succumb to it now. "She wouldn't like that."

* * *

"I heard there was an explosion last night." 

Xander stiffened at the voice behind him. Taking a breath, he placed his toast on his plate before placing it on his lap, and turning to face the voice's disapproving owner. "Hey Amy."

"Don't hey me!" his friend and former black arts Wicca glared at him before dropping onto the sofa beside him and snatching the not-bitten piece of toast off him. The witch raised an eyebrow when he opened his mouth to protest. Ducking his head, Xander looked at the carpet. "You're their leader. You can't just go off your handle at them," the witch scolded. "They have to respect not fear you."

"They're the one with super-."

"You know that's not the point, mister!" Amy scolded. "They look up to you, they can't be walking on egg shells around you."

"I know," Xander gave up trying to defend his actions. "I don't know if I'm the right person-."

"Don't you dare!" Amy snapped. "Don't you dare doubt yourself. Mr. Giles put you in command because he has faith," Xander stiffened at the word 'faith'. Amy's eyes widened. "Oh Xander, it's her. You trust me after all I've done. You gave me another chance, why not her?"

"I wasn't -," Xander changed what he was about to say. "You never tried to kill me."

"Why didn't you say no?"

"I couldn't," Xander shrugged. He owed G-Man too much. He swallowed at a knock on the front door. "I best get that."

* * *

"Here you are honey." 

"Thanks," Faith ignored the taxi driver's leer to pass him two twenties through the grille. Even if she was interested in getting laid, a cigar smoking fatso pushing fifty so didn't get her motor revving. "Keep the change."

Grabbing her four stuffed to capacity sports bags, she slung two over each shoulder before climbing out of the taxi. Faith looked at the two storey mansion and nodded in approval. Place looked nice, modern but homely, good upkeep too. Garden looked neat, regularly mowed. Not she expected different, Harris was a good little housewife-.

Faith mentally kicked herself. That's right, she's barely back in the country five minutes and she's already thinking trash. "Way to go, girl," she muttered sarcastically. "You're doing real good."

Taking a breath she walked up the crazy-paved path and knocked on the door. After a minute the door swung open. "Hey," Faith winced inwardly at X's slight flinch. What the fuck did she expect, she fumed inwardly, a hug and a 'good to see ya'? It wasn't like she was B or someone else who's shit didn't stink. "Ya gonna let a girl in?"

"Sure," Xander grunted. "That all you brought with you?"

"Uh," Faith blinked when X took two of her four bags off her. "I travel light."

"Oh yeah," Xander muttered, too low for anyone bar a Slayer or a vampire to hear, "light for a full-grown gorilla, maybe."

Hiding a smirk, she followed the man through the hallway. "Place is nice, X."

"Perk of being a Watcher," Xander replied. The Hellmouth Watcher led her upstairs, stopping at a plain brown door. Seeing X struggling to open it with his elbow, Faith stuck out a leg at a 90 degree angle, hooking the door with her foot and pulling it open. The door swung inwards. "Thanks."

"No problem," Faith followed her new boss into the room. It was a plain room with a desk, wardrobe, chair, and a bed. It wasn't home, Faith's heart caught with thoughts of her apartment with Wood, but it was a shitload better than most of the crapholes she'd lived in.

X let out a relieved sigh when he dumped her heavy bags on the black carpet. "You want to decorate, change the curtains, add more furniture," Xander shrugged. "It's your room."

"Sweet," Faith nodded. She opened her mouth to say thanks but closed it again. Looking at X, she realised the former Scooby was as uncomfortable with the situation as she was. Hell more, but then she had tried to strangle him. Deciding to keep the relationship strictly business, hell it wasn't like they'd ever been friends, she spoke, adopting a neutral tone. "How does this place run, X?"

"Yeah," Xander looked relieved to get the conversation back on a business footing. "Only we have a rule, we don't talk Slayer business in private quarters, place to unwind."

For some reason X looked embarrassed by his words. Faith nodded approvingly. "Sounds like a good idea, kinda like sanctuary."

"Yeah," Xander ducked his head, again with the embarrassment. "Anyway if you want to come through." Faith nodded before silently following Harris through the corridors. The one-eyed carpenter had just stopped outside of another room, this one painted a forbidding black when Faith heard a shrill voice behind her.

"Greetings, fellow redemption seeker!"

Faith turned towards the speaker stood in the hall behind them, a typically inane grin on his face. "Yo Andy," she greeted. Truth was, she thought Wells was pretty much a self-absorbed dick, but at least him being here broke up the tension between her and X. "How its hanging?"

"Hi," Wells tapped the side of his nose. "I was sorry to he-."

"Coffee," Xander interrupted with a glare at the geek. "NOW." Andrew paled and hurried off. Man, X had him well-trained. "Sorry about that," X muttered before opening the door.

The room beyond was a scrupulously clean board-room each wall lined with heavily stacked book-shelves. It was, Faith realised, a smaller version of the Council briefing room. "Nice place X," Faith lounged in one of the chair, throwing a leather-clad leg over one of the arms. "Now, what's the sitch?"

"First, the rules." Faith groaned inwardly, rules sucked. "What you do in the privacy of your own room is your own business. But I would prefer that when you're doing your guys you don't bring them home," Faith's hackles rose, who the fuck did he think he was? "Also if you're going to be out at night tell someone. And don't miss patrols. We have a rota of household chores, everyone does their part. Well except Andrew, he cooks and looks after the kitchen, the rest of us share the laundry, grocery shopping, DIY, and cleaning the house. Meal times are fairly fluid, given a Slayer's metabolism I figure that's best."

Xander paused. Realising he was waiting for a reaction, Faith shrugged. She was about to tell him that she wasn't in the game of picking up random studs anymore but figured he wouldn't buy it. She'd just have to show him. "What about the girls and everyone?"

Xander nodded. "Sure, there's Amy, I know her from Sunnydale, she's our resident witch. Andrew you know," right on cue the youth walked in, set a tray between them and rushed out as if he was being chased by the hounds of hell, "as well as cooking a mean casserole, he speaks more demon languages than Giles. And then there's the girls-."

For an hour or so X talked about his Slayers, it was obvious he was proud of them. Cared. They were real lucky to have him. "Whoa," Faith blinked as she caught something at the end of X's conversation. "Run that last bit of that past me again."

"The bit about the cop?" she nodded, heart thundering. "Okay," Xander stared at her for a second before shrugging. "We have a cop who gives us tip-offs about occult stuff, we get really-."

"And you say she's called Kate Lockley?"

Xander groaned. "You know her? You sure?"

"You tend to remember the chick who puts you away for 25 – 40," Faith replied.

"Great, just great," Xander stood. "Maybe we should go down to the station and get everything ironed out."

"Nah," Faith affected a casual tone even as her heart continued to thunder. "I'm here now, maybe you should introduce me to the Slayers first."

"Sure," Xander glanced at his watch before looking towards the doorway. "They'll be back from their run and down in the basement training. Come on."

"Nice," Faith muttered as she followed X into the basement. It was a pretty good set-up, complete with a wall filled with weapons, heavy and speed bags hanging from the ceiling, practice mats on the floor, and enough weights to give Mr. Universe backache. X had blown his wallet on this lot. More evidence he gave a shit about his Slayers.

Well the five girls now staring up in awe at her anyhow. Faith was rather less sure about Harris' feelings towards her. Forcing a nonchalant air, she nodded towards her admirers. "Yo," she greeted.

"Miss Lehane," the red-head, X had said her name was Breena, said, her eyes excited. "It's a pleasure -."

"It's," she took a leaping somersault down the six steps to the basement floor, "Faith, Miss. Lehane makes me sound like a crazy maiden aunt. So, how about you show me what ya got." Remembering something, she called out. "X, you've been training them. I could do with your input?"

"Sure," X sounded surprised to be asked. No shock there, she'd never treated him like his opinion was shit. Neither had B either as she remembered. Too much life in him for blondie. Her excuse? She was just a bitch.

Well that changed now. She grinned her shark's smile at the girls surrounding her. Nerves, she could smell them on her opponents. "Who's first?"

* * *

Faith ignored the muttered lewd remarks and leers she got as she followed X through the busy police station. In her experience, cops weren't much different from the gangs she'd run with a decade ago, they all used muscle to enforce their will and didn't much care who got hurt by them doing it. That was guys for ya, all scum. 

Xander came to a halt by a desk. "Hey, Kate."

The blonde cop looked up, a smile on her face. "Hey Xa-," the smile slipped as the cop registered her presence. "You!"

The officer's hand moved for the gun on her desk. Faith blinked when Xander stepped between her and the cop. "Kate, calm down."

"Calm down?" the blonde's eyes bulged. Uh, Faith distractedly noticed the cop was another bottle blonde, another reason not to like her. "I put her away for murder!" the policewoman hissed, Faith flinched at the reminder. "You must know what she is?"

"I know," Faith grimaced at the tight note in Harris's tone. Oh yeah, he knew what she was, she'd seen the fear in his eyes when she damn near killed him. "But you remember the LA eclipse six months ago?" After a second the cop nodded. "Faith broke out of prison to stop it and," Xander reached into his jacket.

"Slowly."

Faith heard Xander gulp at the warning note in the cop's voice. If X hadn't stepped in the way, she could have got the gun away from her, damn fool man. "Sure," Harris tossed the papers she'd given him earlier on the desk. "That's Faith's pardon. She's working for the good guys now."

Kate shook her head as she pushed the papers back across the desk. "You're making a mistake Xander," the cop warned as she holstered her gun.

Xander shrugged. "My mistake to make. We just came up here so there wouldn't be any misunderstanding."

* * *

"Thanks." 

"What?" Xander didn't take his eye off the road as he drove them home.

"Thanks for sticking up for me in there," Faith said, her eyes likewise fixed on the road. "And for saying I could come here."

Xander nodded. He guessed he'd find out soon if he'd made a mistake.


	2. 2

**FIC: Cleveland Calling (2?)**

**Dec '03**

Faith stared out of her bedroom window, gazing out onto Cleveland's streets, the sight of the snow blanketing the nearest blocks failing to lift her spirits. Rather it depressed her even further. A month ago she'd been planning her first Christmas with Woodie, planning the meal, his presents, buying the decorations. Then in a brief moment her world had been wrecked.

Again.

Hearing the sound of her door opening, Faith quickly wiped her eyes and spun to face the intruder. "Yo," Faith glared at the intruder. "You heard about asking before you come in?"

The intruder into her room appeared unfazed by her hostility. "If I'd asked you'd only have said no," Amy retorted. "Mood you were in at breakfast."

"I wasn't in a mood," Faith growled.

Again Amy appeared unperturbed by her hostility. "Really?" the witch arched an eyebrow. "Even Andrew was nervous around you and he's got a rhino's hide!"

Faith decided to ignore the comment. "What do ya want?"

"We're going out shopping, to get some decorations, gifts, that sort of thing."

"Right," Faith turned back towards the window. "See ya later."

"You're coming with us," the former Sunnydaler said firmly.

Faith didn't look towards the woman stood behind her. "Like hell I am."

"Yes you are," Amy's voice softened. "You've been here for five weeks. And you haven't connected with the girls one bit."

"Hey!" Faith looked over her shoulder, eyes flaring. "I don't tell you how to Wicca, don't tell me how to Slay!"

Once again, the witch appeared unfazed by her anger. "Oh sure, you've spent time training and patrolling with them, but other than that you're completely isolated from you, you never spend any time with them. Every time we got out, do something as a group, you sit it out."

"My job's keepin' em alive, not being buddy, buddy with 'em," Faith defended.

"No you're wrong," Amy shook her head. "You're part of a team, that means you have to act like it. These poor kids look up to you, maybe you should pay them a little attention. Would that kill you?"

Faith stared at the witch through hooded eyes, fighting back the temptation to give her a slap for speaking at her like that. Finally she shrugged. "Give me five to get ready, k?"

After a second the witch nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Amy closed the door behind her before letting out a relieved sigh. Looking down, she noticed her hands were shaking slightly. She didn't think the raven-haired Slayer had a clue how intimidating she was. But she couldn't let things go on the way they were, the way Faith was isolating herself was a lot like the way she'd isolated herself after her return from ratland. Xander either didn't see it, or saw it but was too intimidated to say anything to the Slayer. Either way, it was down to her to make sure the Bostonian didn't lose touch with the world. 

Making her way downstairs, she was met by the sight of the others busily readying themselves for their trip out. "Faith said to wait, she wants to come with us."

"Really!"

"That's great!"

"Cool!"

Even as the Slayers exclaimed their excitement, Amy glanced at Xander. She inwardly winced at the flicker of wariness in his one remaining eye. Yeah, he definitely had trust issues with Faith.

* * *

Faith watched as they strode through the shopping centre, noting the excited shoppers, the screaming children, the garishly decorated shops inviting patrons inside, the Christmas trees every few shops, the smell of pine and cinnamon spices hanging heavy in the air, and seasonal music and sounds were being pumped through the mall's sound system. Bile rose in her throat as she remembered her childhood Christmases, wishing she had money to spend on presents, decorations, and food, and friends to share the experience with. Well now she had money, but still didn't have anyone to spend it on. 

"Yo Faith!" Faith rolled her eyes at Breena's shout at her, grateful for the newly-purchased Aviator glasses that hid her disdain at a chick with a thick Irish brogue trying to talk Boston South in a further attempt to be like her idol. Her an idol, how fucked up was that? Turning, she saw the kid stood outside a tattoo parlour. "What do ya think, get a tat?"

"Hell no," pacing across the mall, she grabbed hold of Breena by the wrist and pulled her away. "Ya get a tat and change your mind about it, you're going have a bitch of a time getting it removed." And that wasn't even taking into account the creepy stalker thing going on. "Ya dig?"

"Hey girl, pretty ladies like you can get a discount," leered the man stood lounging in the doorway, a fat biker type.

"Thanks, but she doesn't need any tats," she shoved Breena towards the others. "And I've got all the ones I need." Shaking her head, she moved off to walk beside X, his nervousness around her somehow less bothersome than the girls' blind adulation. "What ya getting her?"

Xander shot her a confused look. "Who?"

"Kate," when Harris' puzzled expression failed to clear, Faith continued, enunciating every world as if talking to an idiot. Which, being Harris wasn't much of a stretch. "Your girl-friend?"

Harris' face paled. "I buried my ex-fiancee six months ago," he hissed, every word tight, controlled. "Do you seriously think I'd be getting into a relationship with someone I barely know?"

Oh fuck, another home goal. "Shit, X. I'm sorry I thought-."

"You thought just because I was friends with a member of the opposite sex," Xander stepped into her space, his usual nerves swept away by his anger, "I had to be humping them. Try not to judge me by your standards!"

"X…Xander," Andrew stepped between them, thus showing the kid had more balls or less brains than she thought. "Maybe -."

"Forget it." In a second Harris had spun away from them and moved into the shopping mall's milling crowds.

"Oh fuck," Faith closed her eyes. Every time she tried to move forward with Harris, she managed to put her foot in it.

* * *

"Hey X," Faith knocked on the door to Xander's study. "Can I come in?" 

"Sure," came the less than enthusiastic answer.

"Thanks," Faith pushed the door open and strode in. The study, a well-ordered room with shelves filled with books and filled with the accompanying mustiness, seemed more suited to G than X, but then he wasn't the Xan she'd once used and discarded any more.

More was the pity. "Hey," it was on the tip of her tongue to try and apologise with for what she'd said at the mall, but decided against it. Instead she dropped her clumsily wrapped gift onto the desk. "Merry Christmas."

"Uh," Xander looked in turn surprised and then embarrassed. "I haven't-."

"Call it a thank you for saying I could come here," she interrupted. She shot the door a nervous glance, this was a really bad idea, before turning her gaze to Harris. "Ya gonna open that?" she prompted.

Xander nodded. "I suppose I better." He tore the reindeer paper off, shot her a curious look at the jewellery box and opened it. "Oh my god," Xander pulled out the silver chain and green-coloured pendant. "It's beautiful."

"No big," Faith shrugged, embarrassed by Harris' awed expression. It had come from the money she had saved to spend on Wood, but this was a better cause. "The stone's a peridot, they're for emotional healing, it fosters emotional balance, and helps us heal from past emotional wounds. Like Anya." And their general crappy past, Faith added silently. She licked her lips, unable to believe the corny crap she was about to say, but at the same time needing to say it. "The peridot is a friendship stone, I kinda hope we can be friends some time."

"Sure." Xander tore his eyes from her present and grinned. "On one condition."

"Oh yeah?" Faith was instantly wary, remembering other times guys had put conditions on their friendships.

"I understand someone won't partake in the fancy dress Christmas meal," Xander said.

Faith had to smile at his grin even as she shook her head. "No fucking way, I'll eat the meal but there is no damn way I am wearing a costume."

"Oh come on, get in the spirit," Xander pleaded.

"What ya going as?" Faith queried.

"A pirate."

Faith snorted. "I could try a biker chick."

"I somehow think that counts as cheating," Xander commented.

"A stripper?" Faith bargained.

"Interesting idea but it might kill Andrew off. Hold that thought."

Faith laughed. "Calamity Jane?"

Xander looked at her curiously. "Childhood hero?"

Faith reddened. "I loved the Doris Day film." She glared when Xander fell off his chair laughing. "It's not that fucking funny!"

* * *

Walking out of the house, Xander leaned against the porch wall and stared out into the Cleveland Christmas sky. He smiled sadly as he heard the sound of the Slayers laughing as they watched the television. One day off a year, surely there had to be a Slayer Union? 

Knowing G-Man he'd probably employ leg-breakers to break any strike for better working conditions.

Xander snorted at the thought of G-Man doing a Hoffa.

"Evening Mr. Harris."

Xander looked down to see an excited looking seven year old with a slightly snotty nose and wearing what looked to be three jumpers as protection against the cold sat on a bike beside his front gate. Resisting temptation to shake his head, when exactly had he moved past being 'Xander' to 'Mr. Harris'? Xander walked over to the gate and crouched beside the boy and his bike. "Evening Buck," he greeted before making a show of inspecting the boy's gleaming bike. "Man, that bike's a beauty. Your mom and dad get you that for Christmas?"

The boy nodded excitedly, light dancing in his youthful eyes. "And a model plane kit, a lightsaber, the second Star Wars trilogy, and a train set."

"Wow, a lightsaber uh," Xander smiled. "I'll have to dig mine out and we can have a duel."

The boy's eyes widened. "You have a lightsaber?"

"You're joking right?" Xander jumped slightly at the unexpected voice by his left shoulder. Turning, he saw Faith in a pair of skin-tight, practically painted-on buckskin trousers, an Union cavalry jacket with the top three buttons undone, barely containing her chest, and a cap parked perkily on her head.

He was reasonably sure Doris Day had never quite looked like that.

Faith winked at him before crouching down beside him and looking at Buck. "Ya can't tell anybody but Xander here's really a jedi."

"Really?" Buck's eyes widened and the boy looked at him with awe.

"Oh yeah," Faith ruffled the boy's hair. "Now, it's getting late, how about you head home. Bet your rents are worried about you."

Buck looked at him, his expression puzzled. "'Rents?"

"Parents," Xander explained with a grin. "Faith talks in code," he grunted when the Slayer gave him a none too friendly elbow in the ribs. "But she's right," he looked up at the darkening sky. "You should be getting home."

"Okay," Buck nodded before cycling away, waving madly. "Bye Mr. Harris, bye miss."

"See ya sweetie," Faith waved at the kid before standing and turning to him. "Cute kid."

"Yeah," Xander smiled as he turned to face Faith. "He's a good boy."

Faith looked him in the eye for a second before glancing away, looking towards the front of their house, the lights he'd bought and brightly gleaming reindeer flashing on the roof. "Ya throw a hell of a shindig X," Faith snorted. "If ya were going to dress up as Santa Claus to give the girls their presents, you really shouldn't have lost that extra thirty pounds you were carrying back in Sunnyhell."

Xander shot the smirking Slayer a glare. Her face took on an innocent look that didn't fool him for a second. Finally he shrugged. "We forced them out of their homes, least we can do is make this place like a home for them."

"Yeah," Faith's expression sobered. "You ever think we did the wrong thing?"

The brunette's words hung heavy in the cold air. "The wrong thing?" he said, acting stupid. He thought he had stupid down pat, but Faith's raised eyebrow clearly indicated she wasn't fooled. "I don't know Faith, we were just so desperate, the First was getting stronger," Xander sideways kicked a stone. "What choice did we have?"

Faith shrugged. "We could have asked Fang-."

Xander snorted. "I know I haven't jumped on the Angel train like you and Buff, but even allowing for that, two Master Vampires, and two Slayers?" Xander shook his head. "We needed more muscle than that."

"Yeah, maybe," the beautiful Bostonian shrugged, looked thoughtful before smiling. "Ya take wicked care of 'em."

Xander shrugged. "I don't know about that. It's not like I'm a great fighter or no much about demons."

"Ya don't get it do you, you dumbass?" Faith shook her head. "You," the Slayer thumbed at the brightly lit house, the sounds of merry-making clearly audible, "make 'em feel like a team, like they're part of something, like you care." The gorgeous brunette's voice trailed off.

Suddenly it hit him. "We really fucked up didn't we?" Faith looked confused. "With you back in Sunnydale."

Faith shrugged. "Mistakes were made, some were mine, some were other people's. I'm over it." The Bostonian turned towards the house.

"Wood was a fool." The words were out there before he had chance to take them back. Xander swallowed when the Slayer turned to him, a strange look in her eyes. Oh great, just great, six weeks of carefully avoiding the reason that had brought her here, and what did he do? Shoot his mouth off. Blabbermouth. "Betraying a great girl like you, he'll be feeling all kinds of idiot for messing you two up." Xander smiled painfully. "I know I did when I screwed me and Cordy up."

"She the one, X?" Faith's eyes were filled with curiosity.

"You know Cordy and me, we always argued." He shrugged. "Even when we argued, we had passion, Anya," Xander looked down at the ground, good eye misting. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up into Faith's surprisingly sympathetic eyes. "I cared about her, but somehow it always felt like we were together because we scared of being alone."

"Kinda like me with guys back in the day," Faith shook her head and smiled, the gesture seeming forced. "You know what? Fuck him, I've got a gang of Slayers who need me, a good bud in you. I don't need some dick who doesn't know what he's got. Right?"

Xander smiled at Faith. "Exactly," he agreed. "You want to go in?"

Faith grimaced. "Not really no, Andrew sent me out to get you, he's got the Lord Of The Rings Trivial Pursuits game out," the Slayer scowled at him. "Why the hell did you buy him that?"

Xander shrugged. "What else do you buy a geek for Christmas?"

The Slayer's laughter ushered them inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**FIC: Cleveland Calling (3?)**

**Feb '04**

"You read this?"

Xander looked up in irritation when the door to his office crashed open and Faith marched in, carrying a print-out. "Please Faith," he muttered. "You know my door's always open to you."

"Yeah, thanks," Faith said, completely missing his sarcasm. The Bostonian slammed the print-out on his desk while continuing to pace the carpet before him, every movement of her tense body signifying her barely controlled rage.

Which was all he needed.

Still cautiously watching the ticking time-bomb in front of him, he picked up at the piece of paper and read it. It was a report from G-Man's second in command, Robson. He'd only met the guy once but he seemed pretty sound, a little early Giles maybe, but a tough guy nonetheless. "So?" he warily queried.

"So!" Faith's shriek threatened the sanctity and well-being of his ears. Yep, he was sure his left ear had popped. The Slayer poked the paper. "When are you asses going to realise Angel's on our side?"

Xander counted to five, calming himself. "Faith," he took a breath. "Giles is just being careful. We can't be sure what Angel is doing."

"Angel is a good guy!"

He shook his head. "Wolfram and Hart are the oldest most powerful evil organisation, heck they pre-date the Council!" He hesitated before continuing. "'Lest we forget, he's heading up the company that hired you to kill him."

Pain flickered in the Boston beauty's eyes. "Damn," Faith paused for a few seconds before continuing. "Tell me it's not personal."

Xander struggled to hold onto his temper. "Damn right it's personal," Xander agreed, his even tone hiding his growing frustration. "Angelus put us all through hell, killed the love of G-Man's life, and tried to end the world."

He noticed uncomfortably that Faith's hands clenched into fists, her knuckles whitening. "But he's Angel," she said through gritted teeth. "Not Angelus."

"Maybe he is, but maybe he isn't."

Faith slumped into the seat opposite. "He saved me, X."

"And you want to believe in him and I understand that," Xander nodded. He wished it had been him to help Faith, but she hadn't been in a place to help her, he understood that now. But it also meant that like Buffy she couldn't be objective about the Irish vampire. Which meant others had to pick up the slack. Comforting himself that at least now there were plenty of Slayers who wouldn't have a problem with slamming a piece of wood through the bastard's heart, he continued. "Maybe you're right. Maybe Angel's trying to turn around the law firm, but maybe he isn't, maybe he's given up." Faith opened her mouth. "It's a possibility, Faith."

Faith scowled at him for a second before reluctantly nodding her head. "Fine, but I wanna her."

"Say what?" Xander stared at the Slayer, confused. The way the Bostonian jumped from topic to topic was taxing at times, reminding him of babble Willow. "Not catching the segue-way."

Faith's eyes glanced towards the report she'd tossed onto his desk. "Dana, the nuts Slayer, Robson kidnapped from Fang," Xander's heart sank. "I want her here."

The headache that hit Xander reminded him of his 15th birthday, the last birthday of his pre-Slaying life. He'd naively thought it might be cool to be like his dad and had celebrated by stealing and drinking most of a full whiskey bottle with Jesse. The beating that he'd got from his dad for stealing his booze had paled into insignificance next to his hangover.

"Faith," Xander spluttered. "You can't be serious, the girl's nuts. I mean chopping Spike's hands off isn't a bad thing, but it isn't a sign of great mental health."

"Like I was," Faith countered.

Which was hardly a winning argument in his book. "Look Faith," Xander tried again. "The other girls-."

"Fuck X," Faith shook her head, her eyes angry. "You took her away from one of the only two people who have a fucking clue what she's going through. This shouldn't have happened, she shouldn't have been Chosen, we fucked up!"

Xander winced as the Slayer's words hit an uncomfortable chord. "This could blow up in all our faces," he pointed out.

"Let me help her," Faith's eyes softened, becoming desperate. "Read the report, she needs help. I can do it, like Angel helped me." The Slayer paused. "Please."

Xander looked from the piece of paper and to the Slayer. It all came down to trust. He had to be able to rely on Faith, and in turn she had to believe in his leadership, respect and trust him. And Dana did deserve better than a padded cell for the rest of her life. "I'll contact Giles," he said, "but no promises."

"Thanks X," Faith flashed him the smile that always dazzled him with its brilliance and left him with an empty feeling with its disappearance. The Slayer leapt to her feet. "I'll leave ya to it!"

Once the door had closed behind Faith, Xander stared at the phone for a long, long time. This could well be -.

"I'm still waiting!" Faith bellowed impatiently from outside.

His eye shot to the door. "Faith," he growled. "Go, now." After a shake of the head, he picked up the phone and dialled. Just as he was about to hang up it was answered.

"Hello?"

Xander grimaced at Giles' sleepy voice. He'd forgotten about the time difference. "Uh, hi," he greeted. "It's me, Xander. Sorry, I forgot-."

"Xander!" Giles exclaimed, the pleasure evident in his surrogate father's voice. "Nonsense my boy, it's always a pleasure to hear from you. You phone far too infrequently."

"Uh, sorry."

"No problem, I should make more of an effort too, but we're both busy men these days," Giles paused. "And how is Faith settling in?"

"She's doing good."

"Excellent, that Wood was a bloody fool," Giles paused again. "The other girls?"

"They're okay too."

"Wonderful." For a few minutes they talked, discussing Willow in Rio, Buffy in Italy, and Dawn starting her first year at Oxford. Then Giles brought things back to business. "I assume there was a special reason for you ringing and waking me in the dead of night?"

"Yeah," Xander took a breath. "Faith read the fortnightly report and wasn't happy about Dana. She wants her to be sent here."

"Oh," there was a long silence. "I don't know if that's wise, Xander."

"I know, I know. But Faith feels guilty for creating her, heck I do too," Xander heard Giles' heavy sigh, obviously the responsibility laid heavy on the aging Englishman too. "And she thinks she can help her. It's not fair that Dana spends the rest of her life in a padded cell because of what we did to her."

"I think Faith might be making a big mistake," Giles warned.

"My mentor taught me that a Watcher should back up his Slayer no matter what."

Another long silence. Then Giles laughed. "Damn you for using reason, Xander, I expect better from you." He could almost hear the sound of Giles cleaning his glasses. "The transportation will take a few days to sort out, paperwork and all."

"I could give you the number of our police contact," Xander offered.

"Lt. Lockley? I've already got it." Giles yawned. "Now that you've got what you wanted could I possibly return to my nice warm bed for a few hours' peace?"

"Yes, sorry about waking you. I know how the old need their rest."

"Xander."

"Yes?"

"Bugger off." Giles laughed. "Night, son."

"Night G-Man."

* * *

Xander knocked on Faith's door. "Yo!" 

"It's me," he replied to the Slayer's cry.

"Oh," there was a pause. "Yeah, come in."

Xander opened the door and walked in to find the Slayer sat cross-legged on her bed. "I spoke to G-Man, he said he'll have Dana transported over here in a few days."

Faith beamed at him. "Thanks X, I 'ppreciate this."

Xander nodded then spoke. "I think this is a mistake, but you're the head Slayer so I'm supporting you," he warned.

"Thanks X," Faith's face sobered. "This will work out great I promise. Dana will be my personal responsibility."

"All the girls are," he reminded. "For both of us."

"Sure X," Faith nodded. "I get that, but all Dana needs is a chance."

Xander nodded again. "Shall we go tell the girls?"

* * *

Breena's face lit up as Xander and Faith entered their gym. Sometimes Xander looked so sad and lonely, he needed a woman to look after him. But Miss. Lehane, she was just perfect for him. It was just a question of getting the two of them to realise it. 

Stopping her benches, she joined the other girls in standing in the centre of the basement. "Hey guys," Faith greeted. "We're gonna get a new Slayer joining us."

"Yes," Xander put in. Breena noticed he looked nervous. "But she's a little different from the rest of you."

Breena and the others exchanged looks as their Watcher continued. It sounded as if things were going to get exciting around here.

* * *

"They're here." Xander's words stretched through the cold air as a security truck pulled up into the parking lot they were doing the exchange in. 

Amy climbed out of the car to join Faith and Xander stood by the front of the car. The grey truck smoothly came to a halt and a tall, black girl with braided hair jumped out and hurried towards them. "Mr. Harris," the Slayer nodded at Faith. "Miss. Lehane, it's an honour-."

"She in there?" Faith interrupted, her tone tense and face tight.

The African Slayer blinked at Faith's bluntness. "Yeah, the other girls," the Slayer looked over her shoulder to where two Slayers were unlocking the truck's double-doors. "Are bringing her out."

Amy gasped at what she saw. A girl fastened to a chair, a Lectorish muzzle obscuring her face, and wearing a thick leather straitjacket further secured by chains across her limbs and torso, was being lowered down ramps to the tarmac. "You have got to be kidding me!" Faith turned a laser-beam glare onto the suddenly greying African Slayer. "She's not a fucking animal! Unchain her."

"Mr. Giles said-."

"Do it," Xander interrupted, his voice flat, emotionless. "Now."

The braided Slayer nodded. "Yes sir." Faith shot Xander a grateful look that went unnoticed as Xander continued to watch the girl being lowered from the truck.

Once the girl was unfastened, she stood, glared at the three Slayers surrounding her and started forward, growling, her eyes fixed on Xander. Faith stepped into the advancing girl's path. "Back off. Not going to happen."

"Just skin."

The words meant nothing to her, but Amy heard Xander's grunt and saw Faith pale. Despite that, the Bostonian beauty remained in her position, blocking Dana's route to Xander. "You saw that uh?" the brunette commented. "Then you probably saw X save my life, so you back the fuck off or I'll put you down hard. You dig?" Dana stared at Faith for a long second before dropping her gaze and nodding. "Good," the older Slayer's voice softened. "You ready X?" Xander didn't reply. "X?"

Xander shook himself. "Ready, you're in the back with our guest?" Faith nodded. Xander looked down at his hands and then at her. "Amy, can you drive?"

Amy blinked when she realised Xander's hands were shaking slightly, either from fright or from what Dana had said. "Sure, Xander."

* * *

The car journey was completed in absolute silence, the only sound the motoring of the 4 by 4's engine. Faith took the time to inspect the Slayer sat beside her. High cheekbones, silky black hair, pool-like eyes, and smooth, olive skin. Kick-ass body too. If it wasn't for the lack of focus in her eyes and her occasional, apparently uncontrollable facial twitch, Dana would be a total hottie. 

Realising the car was coming to a halt; she spoke to her fellow Slayer. "I'll take you inside, k?" Without waiting for an answer she glanced towards X and Amy, "thanks for this, Xander." She turned to Dana and raised a challenging eyebrow.

After a second, Dana spoke. "Thanks," she grunted.

"Good girl," Faith praised before opening her door, "now come on."

Faith herded the girl inside and to the room that X had assigned her. "I guess you'll need some clothes. We'll go shopping in a few days. You can borrow some stuff -."

"Don't daddy it hurts."

Faith looked at the slyly-smiling girl and gritted her teeth. "I really wouldn't root around my head if I were you," Faith warned, her tone tight. "'Cause I will kick your ass, you dig?" The girl glared at her for a moment before nodding. "Good. Now you'll meet the other Slayers tomorrow, they're good kids so I wanna you to be cool with them. And there's Andrew, he's a prick but I don't wanna you scaring him either, right?" Dana nodded. Faith wasn't sure of the sincerity in the gesture but ignored her worry. Anything happened, she'd show the Slayer who was boss. "Everyone here wants you to get better, you were given your powers for a reason, k?" Dana stared at her for a second before nodding again. "Good," Faith looked at the other Slayer before turning back to the door. "Now, see ya in the morning."

* * *

Xander looked around the darkened corridor. He started at a soft voice behind him. Steadying his racing heart, he turned around. "Sorry, Amy." He forced a smile. "I was a million miles away. What did you say?" 

"Are you alright?" the witch asked, her expression concerned. "You seemed -."

"I'm fine," he interrupted, the smile still firmly in place. "Just a little exhausted, so I'm off to bed."

"Okay," he was dismayed when Amy dropped in beside him, giving him unwelcome company as he made his way to his quarters. "What did you think of Dana?"

Dana. Just her name made his blood chill. It was a few seconds he could get his suddenly dry mouth to work. "She's intense."

"Yeah," Amy stared thoughtfully at him before continuing. "She is," the witch agreed. "What we do here is important. Not just training the girls and protecting the Hellmouth but," Amy momentarily glanced down, her face ashamed, before looking him in the eye. "Giving me, Faith, and Dana second chances, that's important too."

"Yeah," Xander nodded. "I know." He opened his bedroom door. "Well see you."

"Night, Xander."

Once he'd closed the door behind him, the shakes began, first in his hands, and then in his arms, spreading through his body. Xander dropped onto his unmade bed, the image of Dana's eyes as she'd advanced on him flashing before him. The ferocity and rage he's seen there had reminded him of another person who'd had a serious yearning to kill him.

Faith.

After a few seconds, he'd calmed himself enough to undress and climb into his bed. But somehow he doubted he'd sleep much tonight.

* * *

"They're here!" Breena reported through the gap in their dorm's curtains. 

"Really," Penda peered over her fellow Slayer's shoulder. "She just looks like a girl!"

"What did you expect?" Astrid sneered. "A horned monster?"

"Yeah, but the stuff she's done," Penda commented. "Chopping the hands off a vampire!"

"And that's bad how?" Dae commented.

"I know, I know," Penda shook her head. "But still, that's serious psycho behaviour."

"Well," Breena dropped the curtain back into place. "I guess we'll meet her tomorrow."

* * *

"Fuck!" Faith's eyes shot open. It took a minute for her to get her uneven breath under control. "Son of a bitch!" She turned her light on before lying there for another couple of minutes, gathering her senses. She hated Slayer dreams. Throwing her bed sheets off, she began to dress, pulling on her panties and leather pants before grabbing a black wifebeater off her chair. She'd have to talk to Xander. "He is going to fucking shit."

* * *

"X, please, ya gotta." 

Xander sighed at the Slayer's insistence. For hours she'd been nagging him with the same sort of insistence Anya had used to nag him for sex. And that was a memory he didn't need. "Faith, forget it, me and Angel," he shook his head. "Never gonna happen."

Faith took a breath before shaking her head. "Look it ain't about that. I had a Slayer dream, you gotta ring him."

Xander's breath quickened. "A Slayer dream? What was it about?"

Faith shook her head. "I ain't saying 'case I'm wrong, please."

After a long stare at the Slayer, he gave in to her pleading eyes. "Fine," he dialled the number to Wolfram & Hart's LA office. After seven rings the phone was answered.

"Hello," shrilled a slightly familiar voice. "You have reached the offices of Wolfram & Hart speaking. Harmony Kendall speaking."

Xander groaned. Well that clinched it, Deadboy had to be evil. "Hello Harmony, it's Xander here. Put me through to Angel."

"Huh," sneered the blonde vampire. "I don't think so, it's my job to shield my boss from losers like -."

"Listen very carefully," he interrupted, his teeth gritted against his anger. "I'm now a Watcher with seven Slayers backing him up, how about I come to LA and pay you a -."

"Putting you through!" Harmony squealed.

"Hello?"

"Deadboy, it's Xander, Faith said I needed to ring you. She had one of those Slayer dreams-."

"Oh," the vampire paused. "I..it's Cordelia." A cold weight settled on his heart as he waited for the demon to continue. "She's dead."

"No."

Angel continued over his muttering. "According to the doctors' she never awoke from her coma, she died two days ago. We're having a memorial service in two days' time if you want-."

"Thanks, but I don't think so," Xander hung the phone up and stared down at the desk.

"What happened X?" Faith asked her voice strained.

He looked up at the Slayer. "What did you see?"

"First there was Angel heading to this dark cavern, then Cordy was in his way, pushing him back, guiding him to a bright light. Then, there was a life support system flat lining, and the Fang Gang all crying." Faith paused. "What was it?"

"Cordy's dead," Xander muttered. "She died two days ago. They're having a memorial service in two days' time."

"Right," he was surprised by the shock on Faith's face. "That case, we better get you booked on a plane over there."

"No," Xander shook his head.

"Look, if ya don't wanna go over there on your own, me or Amy could go with you," Faith offered.

"I can't." Xander ignored the tightness in his chest and the hollowness in his stomach to shake his head. "Council rules dictate Angel shouldn't be contacted -."

"Fuck rules!" Faith shouted. "You cared about Queen C! You should be there." The Slayer leaned over the desk separating them, her eyes intense. "This is Angel, not Angelus! You can trust him!"

"I can trust him!" His nervousness around the Slayer and sorrow over Cordy's death dissipated before his burning rage. Kicking back his chair, he rose, looming over the Slayer. "I can trust him!" he laughed sarcastically. "Oh sure, he's so different from Angelus. 'Cause he didn't fool you with his Angelus act did he? Fool you when he knocked me out, left me in the middle of the street where any vampire could pick up a free Happy Meal!" He stared challengingly at the paling beauty. "I can trust Angel?"

"X, I..I," grabbing his car keys off the desk, he strode past the stuttering Slayer and out of his office, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Andrew," Breena trilled, her eyes alight with excitement as she and the other Slayers bar Dana entered into his domain, the kitchen, and cornered him. "What's up with this Cordelia girl?" 

"Yes," Astrid nodded, her eighties-style blonde hair bouncing up and down with the movement. "What's the big deal?"

"In my position as a keeper of the Scoobies' secrets I cannot divulge any details," he replied loftily.

"Oh please Andrew," Dae pouted at him, her long eye-lashes fluttering wildly.

Andrew caved under the Slayers' pleading. "Young Xander was the school outcast, the geek," he sighed theatrically. "We geeks carry a heavy load. Cordelia was the school princess, the head cheerleader, the richest, most beautiful girl in the school. Their paths would never have crossed but for Xander's gallantry in saving her life." He sighed again. "Her heart was captured instantly by Xander's selfless heroism, and soon they were the Sunnydale couple."

"What about Anya?" Astrid queried.

"Oh," Andrew nodded sagely. "She came later. After Xander-."

"You guys are like vultures!"

Andrew gulped at the sight of a pissed Faith stood in the kitchen doorway. "Hi Faith," he greeted with a weak smile.

"This has fuck all to do with any of you," Faith snarled. "You girls, 50 circuits of the grounds -."

"Faith-," Breena protested.

"Make that 100," Faith continued. "Any of you got anything else to say?" The girls rushed out of the back door. Andrew turned away as the Slayer turned her laser-beam gaze on him, looking down at the groceries. He started at Faith's cold whisper in his ear. "I was scared shitless when I came back to Sunnydale, wondering what everyone would think about me, how I'd fit in." Faith paused. "Guess who made it ten times harder with his flapping mouth?"

"I was just -."

Andrew dropped a can of beans when Faith slammed her fist into the table. "X's private life is just that, private. You don't blabber 'bout him 'less ya want me to deal with, dig?" Too frightened to speak, he nodded. "Good," the brunette beauty took a breath. "Now I'm going out for a while. See ya."

* * *

Faith roared down the highway, the wind whistling around her helmeted head. When G had taken over the Council, he'd changed it a hell of a lot, out when the one Slayer per Watcher deal, now it was four Slayers for a Watcher, and a Wicca too. He'd got rid of the Crucitamen bullshit too. And most importantly, Faith smirked as she glanced down at her ride, he'd decreed that instead of harbouring Council funds in Swiss bank accounts, working Slayers got an actual wage. Both her and B had got kick ass back-payments too, B for eight years, and her for five. She'd argued that she didn't deserve it for the time she'd in prison, but G had said something about collective responsibility which she hadn't really understood, but she'd took the money just to get him to shut up, eighty k in all. 

And spent ten of it on a cool as fuck, spanking new, Harley. She'd spent her early teens hanging in biker bars, loving the power of the bikes arrayed outside of them, the romance of the open road, and the general coolness of the leather-clad knights of the road. Now she knew bikers were pretty much pricks, but she still loved hogs.

Pulling up, she looked at her destination, a grimy building front with a door, its red paint peeling, with an equally worn sign above it proclaiming 'Hard Knocks Boxing Emporium'. Taking off her helmet, she secured it and the bike, her eyes all the while fixed on the building. This was gonna be tough.

She'd found out about this place three weeks after arriving. She'd noted X's thrice weekly unexplained absences and wondered where he was going. Figuring he had a girl-toy shacked up somewhere that he had no right keeping from her, the others sure, but they had history, she'd followed him to find to her surprise that he was working out at a local gym. She'd been puzzled as to why he didn't work out with the others, but couldn't very well ask him seeing as she'd discreetly trailed him there.

"Guess I can ask him now," Faith muttered as she made her way through the tarmaced car-lot, noting X's 4 by 4 parked there. Shoving open the door, she walked in.

And was hit by a wave of sweat, the sound of men grunting, like she'd never heard that before, skipping ropes buzzing, fists thumping into bags, and trainers exhorting their fighters to greater efforts. "Hey sweet thing," she glanced behind the peeling counter to a see a hulking African-American in his mid-forties. "No women allowed."

"Yeah," Faith drawled. "I'll be speaking to my congressman about this discrimination. Don't worry, I'm here to speak to my bro, the one-eyed dude. Family emergency."

"Oh," the big black shrugged his broad shoulders. "Well, hurry. The trainers won't want you distracting their fighters."

"Sure big guy," Faith agreed. Shoving the door open, she stepped into the main area. "Um, a room full of sweaty jocks," she muttered. "Reminds me of my 15th birthday."

She winced when an expertly-skipping man's eyes widened at her entrance and he fell over the rope. "Bet that hurt," she muttered as she looked around. The massive gym was dominated by two boxing rings in the centre of it, the area between the rings was filled with trainers wearing sparring pads. The space near her was filled with a quartet of skipping boxers, now watching her with the sort of longing that an addict watches his crack. "Guess it's true what they say about boxers and sex," she chuckled before continuing her inspection.

The far wall was lined with exercise bikes, medicine balls, and stomach crunch boards while the area by the near-by wall was filled with heavy bags and speed balls. Not seeing Xander anywhere, she started through the gym. As she drew level with the first ring, one of the fighters hitting a speed ball looked towards her.

And got caught by the speed ball on the side of his head, knocking him into the wall. Shaking her head, she continued on.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Faith muttered as she found Xander. The former Scooby had his back to her and was stripped to his waist, revealing a surprisingly defined and muscular back as he smashed his gloved fists into his bags with an intensity that had her wondering if he was envisaging the bag as her, Angel, or Queen C.

Watching X, she had to admit she was impressed. She'd watched a lot of classic boxing tapes as part of her training, Ali, Robinson, and Tyson amongst others, and X was pretty good. Judging from the way the bag was shaking as he hit, X could throw a decent punch, good combinations too, his footwork was reasonable, and his defence, the way he dropped instinctively into his guard between combos, was smooth.

Whoever had taught him had know their stuff, and she already knew X could take a beating and keep on ticking. Summonsing her courage, she spoke. "Who taught ya to box, X?"

Xander stopped and half-stumbled at her voice. When the man turned to face her, she had to stop herself from licking her lips at the washboard abs and broad shoulders that greeted her. This sure as hell wasn't the fat ass she remembered from Sunnydale. But she did wonder about the three jagged scars across his chest and abs, they looked nasty. "How did you know I was here?"

"Followed you here once," she admitted shamelessly. "Ya wanna get out of here?"

"I haven't finished yet," X said, his face turning stony as his shock at her appearance receded.

"Please," she pleaded. "I just wanna talk. Not about Angel, please."

Obviously realising what an event it was for her to use the 'p' word, Xander nodded. "I'll be out in ten, wait for me at my car."

"K," Faith nodded.

* * *

"Hey X," Faith leapt off the bonnet of his car at his approach, hitting the ground with knees bent, in a cat-like crouch. "So where did you learn these bitchin' moves?" 

"The summer you were in a coma," after the brunette's insistence over Deadboy, he couldn't help but feel a sadistic pleasure at her slight flinch. "I rescued a guy from a vampire. Well," Xander laughed at the memory. "I rescued the vampire from the guy really. He was beating the crap out of it but didn't know how to finish it off, so I staked it." Xander rolled his neck, still a little stiff from his work-out. "Turned out the guy was a local gym owner who'd been a two-time California and west coast amateur light-heavyweight champion, and armed forces champion too, in the early eighties. He took me under his wing, trained me every weekend for three years."

"Wow, well you looked the bomb in there X."

Xander ignored the Slayer's feeble attempt at flattery. "What do you want Faith?"

The Slayer's face dropped slightly at his tone but given Cordy's death and the way Faith slavishly followed Deadboy, he couldn't find it in himself to care. Mostly he was just emotionally drained. "I was thinking that seeing as you don't want to go to LA., how about you hold a memorial service here, me, Amy, and Kate could come, we knew her too," Faith paused, her boots nervously scuffling the ground. "I think it would be a good idea. To say goodbye," the Slayer shrugged.

"Yeah," Xander nodded slowly before smiling slightly. "That sounds like a plan."


	4. Chapter 4

**FIC: Cleveland Calling (4?)**

**May '04**

"Bree!" Faith yelled, dancing up on her tones. "In now! Don't give her a second to rest!" The Irish Slayer responded to her shout immediately, leaping up into the air, cannoning into Dana's chest with a dropkick. The previously insane Slayer staggered backwards but kept her feet and when Breena landed in a crouch, she caught her with an overhand right to the forehead that dumped the red-head on her ass.

"Whooee!" Faith crowed. "Dana is large and in charge, today!" The newest member of their group turned to her, a grin on her face. And fell on her side when Penda clipped her, catching her with her shoulder on the knee. In an instant, Dana was up on her feet and snarling at Penda. "Whoa!" Faith got between the two Slayers before something started. "Relax, Dan," she ordered. "That was your bad, I didn't say the session was over. What did Penda just teach you?"

"Pay attention," her fellow brunette temptress replied, a scowl on her face.

"That's right," Faith ruffled her protégée's hair, eliciting a slight smile. She was proud of Dana, the girl had made real progress in the past three months. From having to have her own room and have one-to-one supervision, she was now living and training with the other girls. She'd even managed to go out a few times, and spend time with Harris and Andrew without ripping their heads off. Which, with Andrew was quite an achievement for even a normal woman.

A huge lizard hovering in the dark sky, massive wings flapping mightily.

Gunn lying on the ground, blood pumping out of him.

A blue-haired, leather-clad woman that looked a little like Fred, stood over the big African-American.

Angel brandishing a sword. And then exploding into dust.

"NO!" The visions hit her with the force of a freight-train, sending her to her hands and knees. Her lungs heaving, she became vaguely aware of her students surrounding her, crowding her in as they clamoured to find out what was wrong. "Back off," she whispered. The others continued to chat, too excited to shut up. "Back off!" she screamed, her voice straining.

She was gratified when a space was quickly created around her. Forcing her limbs under control, she staggered to her feet. "Miss Lehane," she noticed that in the face of her temper, Breena returned to calling her by her title. "What's wrong?"

"My mobile," she whispered, heart still pounding. When the Slayers just stood looking at her, she let out a growl. "Someone pass me my fucking cell!"

Dae instantly darted over to her sports bag and returned with the phone. "Thanks," she nodded brusquely before dialling her phone. Realising the others were still stood staring at her, she raised an eyebrow. "Privacy mean anything to ya?" The other Slayers immediately moved to the far end of the basement.

Her heart stopped when she got a standard out-of-service message. Fear combating anger in her veins, she flung the cell into the wall, the force of the collision smashing it to pieces. "FUCK!" she screamed in terror before leaping from the ground to the top of the steps in a single motion. Flinging the basement door open, she rushed out, the Slayers following her down the corridor. "Harris!"

* * *

Xander looked up as his office door crashed open. "Has nobody around here heard of-," his irritation dissipated at the terror in the Boston Slayer's wide eyes. "Faith," he said. "What's wrong?" 

"I…I need y..you to c..call Angel," the usually cocksure beauty stuttered.

Xander hid a grimace. Not this old chestnut, she was like a dog with a bone. "Girls," he looked over Faith's shoulders, unwilling to have an argument in public. "Some privacy, please." Once the other Slayers had disappeared, closing the door behind them, he looked at Faith. "Sit down." The moment the Slayer had obeyed, he spoke again. "Faith, we've talked about this, if you're not willing to agree to disagree about Angel, maybe you should lea -."

"I had a vision," the Slayer muttered, tears welling in her eyes. "They're all dead. And I couldn't get a tone on my phone."

Worry replaced irritation. "Faith," he gestured at the seat even as she reached for the phone with his other hand. "Please, sit down." He started when the phone rang as his fingers curled around the receiver. After shooting the Slayer a nervous look, he picked the receiver up and spoke into it. "Hello?"

"X..Xander," he blinked at the hoarseness of the speaker's voice. It took him a second to recognise the voice as the normally composed Detective Lockley. "Turn on your TV."

His brow furrowed in confusion, Xander shook his head before speaking. "Kate," he glanced at the impatiently waiting Slayer. "I'm in the middle of something. I'll ring -."

"Turn on your fucking TV!" he blinked at the cop's sudden explosion of foul language. "It's LA.," a cold weight settled on his heart. "It's gone to hell. I'm on way over to you right now."

"O..okay," he stuttered, replacing the phone.

Faith stared at him. "What about Angel?" the Slayer urged.

"This is about Angel," he said, turning the TV onto a news channel. His eyes widened at the sight of burning, crumbling buildings in central LA., and a clean-cut newscaster who looked younger than Xander at that moment felt. They watched and listened, helplessly mesmerised for several minutes and then the screen changed to the centre of the disaster.

The Wolfram & Hart offices. "A…Angel."

Xander glanced towards Faith. The now grey-faced Slayer was sat huddled in her chair, her eyes blank and looking for all the world like a broken doll. "Faith," rising, he walked over to the Slayer. "I'm sorry-."

"Don't tell me you're fucking sorry!" In an instance, the raven-haired Bostonian was up, snatching hold of him by his lapels, and flinging him into the air. Xander groaned as he thudded into the wall, thankfully missing the window, and slid down to the ground, pain flaring through his shoulder and head. In a second the east coast native was on her feet, eyes wild, like some primal beast of prey. "This is what you fuckers wanted! Well whoopee! Now he's dead," Faith's face fell, the anger replaced by heart-tearing sorrow. "Now he's dead, now he's dead. And I have no-body!" The Slayer spun around and started for the door.

"No, Faith!" Xander began to scramble to his feet only to be hit by a wave of nausea. He shook his head, trying to shove the darkness away, but then it enveloped him.

* * *

"Xander! Xander!" 

"Amy," he mumbled. "Put the megaphone down." He forced his eyes open to find the witch was stood over him. Without the expected megaphone. He looked around. "Faith?"

"She stormed out of here about a quarter of an hour ago," Amy looked around. "Kate just arrived to see you, Xander," the witch looked bewildered and more than a little scared. "What's happening?"

Faith had run off? Xander winced, and she was probably self-destructing somewhere. He had to find her. "I'll explain in a minute." Ignoring his thumping head, he reached behind him and pulled himself up on the radiator behind. "Get everyone into the briefing room." The witch stared at him. "Now."

* * *

"Amy's told me that Cleveland is too big of an area for her to do a locater spell on. So this is what we're going to do," Xander looked around the briefing room, having finished explaining what had happened to his shocked audience. "Kate, you take Penda and Astrid. Amy, you take Dae and Enye. Andrew, I want you to stay here with Breena and Dan-." 

"No!" Dana shouted, her head shaking wildly. "I wanna come with you. Find Faith."

It took him a helluva lot of courage and self-control, but he managed to keep his voice steady as he stared at the young woman. "No, Dana, if Faith comes back here, I need people here to contact us." Seeing the Slayer's mouth open, he spoke again. "What has Faith taught you?"

"Do as you say," she muttered sulkily.

He nodded at Breena then looked towards Dana. After a second the Irish Slayer's eyes widened and she nodded in understanding. Satisfied his unspoken message of the red-head keeping an eye on Dana had gotten through, he looked at the others. "What are you waiting for? You find her, call me."

* * *

Xander groaned as he stopped outside a bar door, the twelfth he'd stopped at in the past four hours. "That makes it six pints of coke I've drunk then. No wonder I need to pee," steeling himself for the inevitable stench, he took a last breath of fresh air and stepped inside. 

The dive's air was filled with the mingled stench of vomit, sweat, smoke, and booze, and the sound of raucous heavy metal blasted out, making his ears pound with blood. His entrance into the bar, its walls covered with biker colours, was met with hostile stares from many of its biker patrons, stares that he barely noticed as he stared with mounting horror towards the back of the bar.

In its shadows there stood a table upon which Faith stood, wildly writhing, surrounded by a dozen or so cheering bikers, clapping in unison to her movements. "Oh no, Faith," Xander muttered. "You couldn't find a church to find contemplation, it had to be the local Hell's Angels' chapter." After a quick gulp, he made his way to the back, forcing a confident expression. "Hey, guys," he started. "You've have your fun. Time for her to go home."

"She leaves," his heart stopped when the biggest of the bikers, a gargantuan shaven-headed biker standing several inches over six feet with a goatee, and bat sized forearms covered in prison tattoos turned and stood to face him. "When we say so."

The giant's words were met with hearty cheers. Xander craned his neck to look up at the mammoth. And he'd thought Angelus was scary. His only hope was to start a fight and hope Faith saved him. How manly.

"She leaves now." He smashed his best punch, a right hook into the man's jaw. His opponent grunted. "Oh crap," yep, his full bladder was just about ready to go. He ducked the mammoth's right hook only to be grabbed by the throat and flung shoulder-first into the wall. "Oww!"

* * *

Faith laughed at the sound of a fight, her entire world the pounding music. Get a few dances, she gyrated wildly to the music, have a few beers, and find a couple of studs to spend the night with. That sounded like a party to her. She looked around idly to see how the fight was going. Maybe she'd screw the winner, kinda to the victor goes the spoils thing. 

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Xander being picked up by a three hundred and thirty pound steroid freak. He'd come for her. "Fuck!" Faith leapt into the air, curling herself into a ball as she flew over the heads of her cheering audience. Landing in a crouch beside the biker, she grabbed hold of a massive forearm as the thug raised his fist to club a dazed-looking Xander back to the ground. "Don't think so."

The biker turned to face her, an almost comically bemused expression on his ugly mug. "What the fuck?" The biker growled before throwing a left hook at her.

Faith could have dodged, but chose not to, allowing the punch to bounce harmlessly off her head. "That the best?" she twisted the biker's wrist and yanked, simultaneously breaking his wrist and popping his shoulder out. Sensing a man charging her from her left, she shot out a foot, her heel smashing into her would-be assailant's balls and sending him to the ground. "You got?" An elbow to the throat sent Goatee-Guy down to his knees.

After stepping past the gasping hood, she looked at X. "Are you -."

"Hey!" she was shocked when Xander shoved her to one side. Twisting her head, she watched as her friend took a pool cue to the shoulder meant for her.

Fury racing through her veins, she spun with a dancer's grace and lashed out, a smooth overhand right slamming into Pool Cue's nose, shattering the bridge, the foundation of viscera that burst out as a result of her attack showering Xander. Faith snatched the pool cue out of the dazed thug's hand before bringing it up between his legs, scoring with a direct hit to the balls. "Foul shot," she muttered. The man whimpered before falling to the ground. Faith dropped the cue beside him.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a switch-blade wielding thug approaching her. Faith played oblivious until the last second, then stepped into the man, knocking the weapon away with her elbow before spinning to face him and butting him square in his face. The thug fell on his back.

Two thugs charged her, aiming to catch her in a scissors movement. Faith leapt into the air, executing a flawless splits kick that caught both of her assailants in the chest, knocking them across the room. Upon landing, she saw another charging her, bikers, man, she'd forgot how dumb they were. Scooping up a bottle from a near-by table, she flung it into the wanna-be's forehead, knocking him to the ground. "Enough!" she growled, the emotion of the day and her situation making her voice hoarser than normal. "Just back the fuck off! I wanna leave with my bud," she risked a glance over her shoulder, wincing at her friend's glazed and battered condition, before shooting a challenging look around the shocked bar. "Nobody try and stop me and we won't have any more," she lashed out a kick as the guy who'd been beating the crap out of Xander reached his feet, catching him in the mid-section and knocking him back down, "trouble."

* * *

The journey home was completed in silence, Faith too churned up inside to speak, and Xander either too dazed or angry to speak. Once they reached their home, she wordlessly followed Harris inside, wondering when he would tell her to pack her bags and get her leather-clad ass out. 

Entering the lounge, she found the others had got home before them, Xander having phoned ahead. "Hey-," her voice trailed off as she registered the stranger sat in their midst. Stranger? It was as if a mist cleared, a wall in her memory removed. "Connor? How the fuck did you get here?"

* * *

"He's got wicked powers X, senses like a vampire, and strong and fast too, almost as good as a Slayer, he'd be a real asset." Faith paused nervously as she looked at the battered man cleaning blood away from his mouth. "I know he's Angel's son, but Angel sent him here, asked for me to protect -." 

"He can stay."

Faith stopped, surprised by Xander's sudden caving in. She'd expected to do a shit-load more grovelling, hell she was surprised he hadn't kicked her ass out already. "Uh, thanks," it was on the tip of her tongue to ask why, but deciding not to push it, she turned to leave.

"I always hated him." She turned back to Xander, a question in her eyes. "Even before Angelus, although that proved I was right. He got Buffy, he got the power. Then," Xander winced. After shaking his head clear, he continued. "It had to be him who helped you, not me. Because I wasn't man enough."

Faith's mouth opened in shock, why did it always come down to this with guys? "No, X-."

The man continued over her, as if she hadn't spoken. "Then," Xander clenched his fists together as if forcing himself under control. "Then he left and he tore Buff's heart out, she was never the same afterwards." And yet, Faith thought whimsically, the change wasn't an improvement, something she'd have thought impossible. "He leeched the hope out of her, made her easy meat for that bastard, Spike. Then Deadboy got Cordy. But," Xander looked down at the sink, Faith followed his gaze, wincing at the blood swirling in it. "You were right, in the end he was trying, he was fighting the good fight. And I was wrong. For that, Connor can stay. Now leave, I need to finish up here and rest."

Faith licked her lips, figuring it was now or never, she spoke. "X, I-."

Xander turned to her. "Not now, Faith."

* * *

"I'm sorry." 

Xander looked up in surprise at the whisper. He'd been so engrossed with his paperwork, he'd never heard the curvy Bostonian walk into his office. "Forget about it," he waved a hand. "You were upset. I understand-."

"Not that," Faith shook her head. He was alarmed to see tears once again welling in her eyes. "Wes is gone too, ya know?"

Xander looked at Faith, not understanding where the conversation was going. "I know," he said slowly.

"Me and him were five by," Faith chuckled, the sound not one of amusement. "Well, three by five, maybe. But I never said it, I always figured it wasn't important, that he knew. But now he's gone, I'll never have the chance to tell him, so I'm telling you, 'case I don't get the chance later." Faith wheezed, like an asthmatic struggling for air. "I'm sorry for the way I treated ya after ya saved me from that Jhe bitch, I'm sorry for trying to kill ya," suddenly the Slayer was sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey," in an instant, he was up, arms around the slender young woman. "Sush," he whispered into Faith's ear. "It's alright," he whispered. "Past is past."


	5. Chapter 5

**FIC: Cleveland Calling (5?)**

**May '04**

Xander looked up at the knock on his door. Grateful for an excuse to junk the household accounts, he shoved the paperwork to one side and shouted. "Come in!" He nodded as Faith and Connor walked in. "Hey," he said uncertainly. It was a week since Connor had joined them, but Deadboy's son still gave him the creeps in a major way. And then there was the issue of Faith's reaction when they'd found Angel was dead. It had scared the hell out of him, he'd forgiven her, but forgotten was another thing entirely.

"Hey X," Faith smiled nervously at him. Connor, given his weedy build it was hard to believe the kid was strong enough to spar with the Slayers, but he was, kept his customary impassive face. Him, break into a smile? More chance of stone smiling. "Mind if we sit?"

He turned his attention back to the Bostonian. A much more attractive proposition, especially dressed in leather pants and black cotton crop-top as she was right now. He nodded. Once the Slayer and the son of the vampire had sat, he spoke. "Any reason for this visit?"

"Yeah," Faith looked apprehensive, which probably meant he should be terrified. The Slayer opened her mouth to speak, but Connor beat her to it.

"We want to go to LA."

Xander groaned. He guessed it wasn't to visit Disneyland or Hollywood. "I assume this is to look for De-," he caught himself, "Angel?"

"Connor figures that if Angel is alive," Faith glanced at the human-demon hybrid. "He could smell him out."

Xander sat back in his seat, deep in contemplation. His first impulse was to say no, actually hell no. After all, Faith had had a vision of Angel being incinerated into ash. But if he did so, Faith, he looked up at the expectant Slayer, she might grow resentful of him for refusing her the chance to look for her hero. And Giles did want a report on LA. "Yes," he continued before either of his guests could speak, "but I'm coming with you."

"X," Faith shook her head. "It could be dangerous."

"I'm your Watcher," Xander said firmly. "It's my duty." If nothing else he could be there for her if worst came to worst. "No arguments."

"Who'll run this place?" Faith countered.

"Kate, Amy, and Andrew. Five Slayers, one Hellmouth, hardly seems fair. I think they can handle it. Are we agreed?"

"Agreed," Connor put in. Faith glared at the youth for speaking before nodding reluctantly.

"Right," Xander reached for the phone. "I'll make a few calls, get everything sorted out. Then we'll tell the others, okay?"

* * *

"I wanna go with you," Dana said sulkily. "Keep you safe." 

Faith chuckled as she looked at the scowling supernatural warrior sat on the edge of her bed. "I've been managing okay on my own, kid," she replied. "'Sides, Connor and Xan, they won't let anything happen to me. Pair of Sir. Galahads."

Scorn entered Dana's eyes. "He can't fight."

Faith's eyes narrowed. "How about you try looking through my memories? See the shit X has done?" she challenged. "I trust him, Dana. And I don't want you disrespecting him, you're only here because he believed we could help you," only a slight stretching of the truth, "give him a chance, he's a good man, okay?" Dana nodded grumpily. "Good girl," she ruffled the other Slayer's silky-black hair. "Now, while I'm gone, I want you to behave for Amy and the others, understand?" Dana nodded again. Faith decided to throw in a carrot. "If you're a good girl while we're away, I'll talk to Xander about letting ya patrol when we get back."

Dana's eyes filled with excitement. "Really?" she nodded. The other girl lunged at her, enveloping her in a hug. "I promise I'll be good," the other Slayer half-sobbed.

"I know ya will," Faith resisted her natural instinct to pull away, knowing Dana needed the intimate contact as reassurance that she was cared for. Instead, she gingerly patted the other girl on the shoulder. "I believe in ya," she whispered.

* * *

Xander stared left and right, for several blocks in each direction, all buildings had been destroyed, leaving only debris, the demonic corpses having faded to mush, and the stench of death clogging his lungs. On the way to the battle site, they'd heard rumours of the animals of a private zoo getting loose, a government experiment getting loose, a hazardous waste accident, and even aliens. But strangely no demons. 

"Shit."

Faith's whisper floated eerily across the battleground. He turned to the Slayer, seeing her pale, taut face, he stepped towards you. "Faith, are you-."

The Bostonian turned away from him and towards Connor, raven tresses swinging in the harsh wind. "Ya getting anything, Con?" The demon-hybrid shook his head, his face pale. "Fuck."

"You don't know -."

The Slayer's head snapped towards him. It was all he could do to take a step back at the dangerous light in the east coast native's eyes. "Two fucking weeks, X," Faith snarled. "We haven't heard shit for two weeks, he's dead."

"Faith -."

"Freeze!" Xander looked around to see them surrounded by a dozen troops. "You're in a restricted area, people."

* * *

"I'm sorry." 

Faith glanced across the darkened cell, to the one-eyed man sat on the bunk opposite, surprised by the break in the silence. "Not your fault. Even if you weren't there, I wouldn't have done anything," Faith shrugged. "Slayer vs. assault rifles, not even I'm that dumb."

"No," Xander shook his head. The one-eyed man paused, clearly hesitant. "I'm sorry about Angel-."

"No you're not," Faith was unable to prevent her bitterness from entering her voice. "You never liked him."

"True," Xander agreed. "But I'm sorry because he meant a lot to you. And because you're hurting because of this."

Her Watcher fell into an uneasy silence. Faith stared at him for a long second before opening her mouth. "Xa-."

She was interrupted by the cell door screeching open, and two thick-set African-Americans, she started for a second, for a moment thinking that one of them was Gunn, in military fatigues entered the cell. She was disappointed when she realised she was wrong. "You," the shaven headed of the two pointed his rifle at her Watcher. "Come with us, our commander wants to speak to you."

"Like hell!"

Faith started to rise only to stop at a look from her Watcher. "No, Faith." After a second, Harris stood and smiled sarcastically. "Take me to your leader!"

Faith shook her head as the cell door slammed shut behind the one-eyed man. She glanced at Connor and shrugged. "He's a fucking idiot," she said by way of explanation. A stupid, noble fool, she silently added as she slumped down on her bunk.

* * *

Xander's heart started thumping the moment the cell door slammed shut behind him. Swallowing the thick ball of fear that was almost choking him, he turned to his guards. "Gentlemen," he tried for a snooty Giles voice. "I understand I have an appointment. Please, lead -," he stumbled as one of the men shoved him in the back. "Hey! No need to push!" he protested. 

"Move it." One of the two growled in a voice pitched somewhere between Shaft and Barry White.

The two soldiers herded him into a sparse office only furnished with a desk and a grey filing cabinet. His eye widened as he recognised the officer sat behind the desk. "Riley!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you that," the former Initiative soldier commented before shooting his escort a look. "Dismissed, gentlemen." Once the soldiers had saluted and left, Riley turned his attention to him. "Sit down." After a second he obeyed. "I asked you a question?"

Xander shifted uncomfortably under the older man's inquisitive stare. There was little of the genial soldier he remembered, instead there was a hardened veteran. "Looking for any sign of Angel."

"With the company you're travelling with?" Riley shook his head. "Not smart. You know how Faith is."

"She's changed," Xander defended.

"You sure about that?" Riley pressed.

Xander shrugged. "Pretty much."

Riley shook his head. "This is a restricted area, you could get in big -."

"Is there any sign of him?" Xander broke in.

Riley stared at him, irritation at his interruption clear on the Iowan's face. "No, it seems they were all wiped out. Took most of the Circle with them," Xander nodded. It was as he'd expected. The soldier tapped a pen on the desk. "I want to make you an offer-."

"Sorry Riley," Xander interrupted with a flutter of his eyelashes. "I'm tempted but you're not my type."

Riley raised an eyebrow. "I'd like you to sign on with our unit-."

"Whoa!" Xander stared at the soldier. "One-eyed guy remember! I doubt I'd pass your medical!"

Riley chuckled and shook his head. "Our unit isn't exactly regulation, heck we have some people who defy classification. What's important is your record, and no-one, not even I can match yours. "

Xander looked down, embarrassed by the praise and tempted by the offer. After a second he looked up and shook his head. "I'm flattered, I really am, but I promised Giles I'd run Cleveland for him." He waited for the soldier to explode.

Instead he nodded. "I thought you'd say that, but I had to make the offer. We'll give you a copter ride out of the area." Riley stood. "Are you sure about Faith?"

"I'm sure." Well, 95-, no 90, well 80 sure.

Riley shrugged. "Your funeral."

Xander shot the soldier a pained look. "Did you have to say that?"

* * *

Faith looked up at the knock on her bedroom door. "Yo?" 

"Hi," Xander shoved the door open and walked in. "How are you feeling?"

Faith shrugged, unwilling to let her mask drop. "Kinda empty," she admitted finally. "I mean, he got me, X. Like no one else. I haven't spoken to him, since I split with Wood, but now he's gone…"

"You could always talk to me." Faith looked at Xander. "I'm not Angel, but I've kinda got a handle on the problems of controlling a temper and lousy families." Faith chuckled. Xander's eye narrowed. "Sorry, did I say something funny?"

Faith winced inwardly when she realised she'd offended her Watcher. "Laughing at me, X," she shook her head. "Not you." The west coast native stared at her. "Back in Sunnydale, I was so busy hating B for having the perfect mom, the great home, the easy life, and not valuing it, I was blind to the fact that you, C, and Red didn't have it easy either, that your families' were the shits too."

Xander smiled tightly. "Seems we have more in common than we thought. If you ever need someone to talk about anything, even about Angel…"

"You're on speed-dial," she promised before grinning. "Even woman shit?"

She chuckled at X's suddenly paling face. "Uh, well," her Watcher edged towards the door. "There's always Amy."

* * *

"X," Faith knocked on the door before stalking into the Cleveland Watcher's office. "I got something to ask ya." 

"Go on," Xander nodded.

"I want Dana to start patrolling."

"Uh, uh," Xander looked non-committal. "You're sure she's ready?" Faith nodded. Xander stared up at the ceiling, his brow creased with thought. After about a minute, her Watcher nodded reluctantly and turned his gaze back to her. "Okay, but she patrols with you, me, and at least one other Slayer at all times."

Faith beamed. "Sure X, she won't let ya down."

* * *

"He said yes! He said yes!" Dana jumped up and down on the spot, her eyes lighting up. 

"Calm down, kid." Faith forced back a laugh at her trainee's excitement. "This is important." The younger Slayer quietened and sat down, her eyes intent on Faith. "I'll be going with you, and so will X. Now I've trusted you-."

"I won't let you down," Dana interrupted.

Faith nodded. "I know, kid, I know. Remember don't lose your focus, don't get over enthusiastic in there, ya dig?" She smiled at Dana's nod. "Cool, ya ready?"

* * *

"Hey Dana," the Slayer looked up at his greeting. Faith elbowed her in her ribs and nodded towards him. 

"Thank you for saying I could patrol Mr. Harris," the girl muttered.

He nodded uncertainly. "Well yeah, Faith believes in you, so I'm sure you'll do a great job." He looked towards their team's other member. "You ready, Breena?" The Irish Slayer nodded excitedly. "Okay," he squared his shoulders. "Amy and Connor have taken the others downtown. We'll head for the stockyards, there's been reports of vagrants disappearing around the Walmorth Run Industrial Park."

* * *

Faith stared around her shadowy surroundings, noting the decaying and empty buildings. Plenty of room for a group of vampires. She stopped suddenly, skin prickling. Hearing Dana's growl, she motioned the junior Slayer to silence. Motioning her fellow Slayers to flank X, she stepped into the shadows. "Hey hon," she said casually. 

The intruder was a tall, muscular brunette with haunting grey eyes dressed in a black silk blouse and leather pants that had Faith wishing they were hers. The demon smiled, brushing her shoulder-length hair behind her column-like neck. "You're a Slayer," the vampire smiled, displaying her fangs. "I can smell it on you, I used to be one too." Faith swallowed, heart pounding in sudden fear. A Slayer could be turned? No-one had ever told her that that was possible. "And now I'm going to kill my first."

Faith forced her terror under control. Dying was no big to her, but being turned, killing people she knew, she'd swore she'd never do that again. "Oh yeah?" Faith forced the croak from her voice. "Many have tried," she rolled her neck. "Many have failed. Bring it on."

The vampire darted forward, leading with an overhand right, Faith crouched, snatching at the demon's outstretched wrist and yanking. She was shocked when the demon yanked back, flinging her towards her. She ducked under the demon's left hook only to catch a knee to her midsection.

Tens of thousands sit-ups hadn't prepared her for the pain that shot through her. Groaning, she fell to her knees, but rolled up immediately, ducking under a spin kick at her head. Behind her she could hear the sounds of fighting, but didn't dare turn to see how her companions were doing.

Straightening, she charged forward, shooting out a combination of blurred rights and lefts. The Slayer-vampire laughed as she effortlessly slapped away Faith's attacks before smashing a right into her nose, shattering bone.

"Fuck me!" Faith stumbled backwards, blood pouring down her face. Her eyes fixed on her rival, she wiped the viscera away with the left sleeve of her leather jacket. Five hundred bucks down the drain, fucking A. She spat out a mouthful of blood before looking at her attacker. "What's your handle?"

"I am Yelena!"

"Oh yeah," Faith raised an eyebrow. "Never heard of ya. I'm Faith."

"Ah," maniacal light danced in the bitch's eyes. "I've heard of you. You're the Mayor's pet Slayer, the rogue. A disgrace to your Calling."

"Says you," Faith shot back. "You fucked up so bad, you got turned."

Yelena laughed. "Oh, my dear! You've no idea what a blast it is."

The demon surged forward, claws outstretched and demonic face showing. Faith ducked beneath the vampire's attack, twisted her body and drove her elbow into the demon's face. The vampire just laughed before backhanding her across the face, the force of the blow lifting her off her feet and flinging her into a near-by wall. "Shit," Faith groaned as she slid down to the ground. Fortifying herself with the thought that if she couldn't kill this bitch, none of her companions could, that it was her responsibility, she placed her palms on the cold ground and pushed herself to her feet, moving into a boxer's stance. "How old," she spat some blood onto the ground. "Are you? Only, between us girls, your wrinkle cream sucks ass."

The demon laughed before coming in from her right. Faith blocked a kick on her right forearm, wincing as pain jarred through her body. Shoving the pain aside, she twisted to meet her opponent, brought her left leg back, and shot it upwards, driving her knee into her rival's side.

The bitch's gasp was accompanied with the gratifying sound of a rib cracking. Taking advantage of the demon's distress, Faith drove her head into the vampire's nose, shattering her nose. "How do you like that, bitch?"

"Not much," replied the former Slayer before grabbing her around her collar and flinging her over her shoulder.

Faith grunted when she smashed into the ground, the back of her head and spine jarring with the impact. Cackling insanely, the vampire attempted to stamp on her head, but Faith rolled backwards and to her feet. The demon adjusted and moved into a spin kick. Faith ducked beneath the attack, the blow parting the air above her. Faith retaliated with a hook to the demon's groin, grinning slightly at the sound of cracking bone, she'd broken the bitch's pelvis.

The screeching demon fell on its back. Faith immediately straddled her, grabbing her hair and repeatedly slamming the back of her head into the concrete as she pulled out her stake with her other hand. "The Corc Dal will avenge me!"

"Yeah, great," Faith slammed her stake home.

"Lady need a hand up?"

Faith grinned at Xander's proffered hand. "Ain't no lady, but seeing as I got the crap kicked out of me, I'll say yes." She groaned as the Watcher pulled her to her feet. "You guys did okay?"

"Six demons slain."

"Six?" Faith raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed."

"And you only got one," Xander chided with a grin.

"Yeah, but mine was a Slayer."

Xander's smile disappeared. "Oh shit."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

* * *

"He was caught with almost a million dollars' worth of meths in his house!" Kate thumped the table separating her from the DA. "How can he walk free?" 

"I'm sorry, but his lawyer had the search warrant thrown out," the pale-faced, bespectacled man sat opposite explained.

"Unbelievable!" Kate got up. "Three months of work and what do you do? Screw it up!"

"Detective Lockley!"

"Forget it!" Spinning on her heel, she strode out of the office, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Hello Detective Lockley."

Kate stared at the man who'd stepped out of the shadows before her, a towering, bald man whose custom-made suit failed to either hide his gross obesity or used car salesman's oiliness. "Do I know you?" she snapped, her temper raw from her case falling apart.

"I'm afraid not," the man's smile had all the sincerity of a presidential candidate. "I'm Solomon Emory, Marcus Foley's attorney."

Kate's eyes hardened at the name of the drugs dealer whose case had just collapsed. "You might want to get away from me," she warned through gritted teeth.

"Ah," Emory's smile widened. "I was informed you were spirited." The lawyer reached into his inner jacket pocket and passed her a business card. "Please tell Mr. Harris, Wolfram & Hart are in town and waiting for his call."


	6. Chapter 6

**FIC: Cleveland Calling (6?)**

"Yes!" Faith whooped as the Rock hit the Crippler with a Rock-Bottom. "One! Two! Three!" Faith punched the air as she dropped her X-Box control and sneered at Dana. "You suck! I rule!"

"You cheated," Connor protested from his seat behind them on the couch.

"How do you work that out?" Faith shot back. "I beat her fair and square."

"You disconnected her control when you reached for some popcorn."

Faith opened and closed her mouth several times before mounting out a feeble defence. "Damn, Conn," she stuttered. "Sticking up for your girl-friend?"

Connor reddened but wasn't thrown. "Don't dodge the issue, you cheated."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes as she passed a scowling Dana five bucks. "You win."

Faith was relieved to hear the sound of someone knocking on the door. "I'll get that," she hurriedly rose and rushed to the door. "Hey-," her voice trailed off as she opened the door. After a second, she regained her voice. "Kate."

The blonde cop stared at her, her disdainful expression the look every cop got when looking at an ex-crim. "Faith," there was a pause and then the cop stepped into the hallway. Which was wicked lucky, 'cause she'd never invite her in. Not that she was worried about the cop being a vamp; the sun would have fried her to a crisp. She just hated the bitch for putting her away. "Is Xander in?"

After a second, she nodded. "Yeah, he's in his office." The police officer nodded before striding past her. "You're welcome," she called out sarcastically. She sighed as she saw Dana scowling at her from the lounge doorway. "It was just a game," she tried. The Slayer's only answer was slamming the door in her face. "Oh come on kid," Faith sighed.

* * *

"And Andrew wants some more money for groceries." 

Xander groaned as Amy continued her report. "What for this time?"

"Connor, he says the boy eats like a horse at a pie-eating contest."

Xander rubbed at his forehead, the beginnings of a headache thudding at him. When he'd agreed to become a Watcher, he'd figured he'd have to learn demonic languages, plan strategies, and supervise training with the Slayers. What he didn't think about was house-keeping. "Fine, put another 10 on the bud-." He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Kate."

"Come in."

The blonde cop strode in. After a nod to Amy, the cop turned to him. The police officer threw a business card onto his desk. "We've got a problem."

Xander stared at the cop for a second before lifting up the card. His heart skipped a beat when he picked the card up and read it. "Wolfram and Hart, here?"

* * *

"We gotta go face them down X!" Faith paced the briefing room floor. "Tell those fuckers whose town this is!" 

Xander idly wondered if the beautiful Bostonian would ever learn patience. Deciding the answer was probably no, he spoke. "How about we calm down and think about this?"

"Calm down!" Faith started towards the door, her face taut. "Fuck that! I'm-."

"Sit down!" Xander thundered, hoping his voice sounded enough like Giles to have an effect. He was surprised and a little gratified when the Boston Slayer's eyes widened and she slunk, scowling, back to her seat. Maybe he'd try that tone more often. Or considering how much he liked his limbs, maybe he'd better off not pushing his luck. "I'm waiting for a call from Giles about last night." He stared meaningfully at the Slayer. "You remember last night, don't you?"

"Someone can take a message can't they?" Faith countered. "After all, they asked for you by name. We've gotta go, otherwise they'll think you're a chicken-shit. We gotta go!"

"Like Skywalker entering the Death Star to face his destenity."

Xander felt his headache increase at Andrew's sagely-offered comment. Why him? Why did he end up with every misfit the Council could scrounge up? The unpalatable answer that came to mind was that Giles figured one misfit Watcher could relate to the other misfits. "I didn't say we wouldn't go," he hadn't backed down from a fight since he'd left home, "just that we wait until after Giles had rung back."

"Screw, G!" Angel's disappearance had hardened Faith's feelings about his father-figure. "We've got an answering machine, right?"

"Faith," Xander silently counted to ten. "Fine, we'll go. Just me, you, and Conn-," his voice trailed off as an idea occurred. "Kate are you available?"

"Whoa, Xander," the blonde shook her head. "I can't come with you. I shouldn't be even listening to this conversation."

"No," Xander chuckled nervously. "I was thinking you could stay here, help Andrew supervise the Slayers while we're gone. And no," he looked towards Dana, "you're not coming."

After a second the cop nodded. "I can do that."

"Great," Xander turned to Amy. "Will you come with us?" Amy nodded. "Excellent, now no weapons. We don't want to give them a reason to call the police."

Connor nodded. "You smoking something?" Faith's eyes widened. "No way am I going in there without a weapon!"

Xander decided not to point out the blindly obvious that Faith was a lethal weapon on her own. Instead he turned from the senior Slayer to two of her juniors. "Breena, you and Penda are coming, Faith's staying here-."

"Fine, fine," Faith raised her hands in surrender. "No weapons."

Xander stared at the Slayer for a second before nodding. "Right, then let's go."

* * *

Breena grabbed Dana as the meeting broke up. "I was wondering what do you think of Xander and Faith getting together?" Before the other Slayer could reply, she continued. "He's kind and honest, she needs someone like that someone who she can rely on. And he needs someone to love," she sighed. "They'd be perfect." 

"Can't trust guys," Dana muttered.

"What about you and Connor?"

Dana blushed. "Just friends," she grunted.

Breena grinned. "Sure you are."

* * *

"And furthermore, you can tell the pissing' Prime Minister, I will not do any photo opportunities with him!" Giles roared down the phone. "Does the buffoon have no understanding of the word 'secret'? And no, I will not -." 

"Mr. Giles!" the door to his office burst open, one of his research assistants charged in, a worried expression on his face. "I have news about the vampire, Miss Leh-," the man's face paled when he realised Giles was on the phone. "Sorry, sir. I'll come back."

"Nonsense." Shaking his head, he hung up. "It was just an idiot in search of a village. Now, what have you got for me?" Five minutes later the man had finished. "Is that it?" the research Watcher nodded. Giles sighed, his heart heavy, this was not good, not good at all. "Thank you, Greaves, most prompt. Now, if you don't mind," he reached for the phone, "I have to make a call."

"Yes sir," the Watcher bowed slightly, some of them took deference and his rank rather too seriously, before leaving.

Giles stared down at the information before him before finally dialling the number of Xander's operation. After eight rings, he heard a voice. "Hello, Andrew Wells speaking?"

Giles rolled his eyes. Bloody marvellous, he'd managed to get the Council in-bred. "Hello Andrew," he forced himself to patient civility, reminding himself it had been a bloody masterstroke to push the little pillock into Xander's group. All very unfair of course, but one of the perks of leadership. And far more satisfying than his Bentley. "Is Xander about?"

"Ah, Mr. Giles!" his ears pounded at the strange young man's shriek. "Always a pleasure to hear from our esteemed leader! I'm afraid the Hellmouth Watcher is currently out on an intrepid trip deep into the belly of the beast, accompanied only by the beautiful Faith, the mysterious Connor, and the powerful Amy. Can I take a message?"

Giles blinked, thrown by the conversation sudden turn. "Uh, no," he replied slowly. "Could you tell him to call me when he gets back?"

"Yes sir!" Giles could almost see the idiot saluting. "As soon as he gets in sir."

"Thank you, Andrew." Giles hung up then cursed. In his eagerness to get rid of the fool he'd forgotten to ask him where exactly Xander had gone. He comforted himself with the thought that he'd find out when Xander rang back later. Giles chuckled. "Knowing Andrew's love of theatrics, they've probably gone to the mall."

* * *

Xander whistled as he entered the vast, open-plan lobby, impressed by all the gleaming chrome walls, new age artwork decorating the floor space, and beautifully designed furniture. "Ow!" he rubbed the back of his head where Faith had slapped him before turning and glaring at the east coast Slayer. "What was that for?" he hissed. 

"We're not fucking tourists!" the Slayer snarled back at him.

Xander winced. "Oh yeah, forgot." He strode up to the gleaming counter and smiled at the beautiful blonde receptionist, ignoring Faith's growl, it never hurt to be polite. Especially to a hottie like the office worker. "Hey, I have an open invitation to see," he paused to look at the business card, "Solomon Emory."

"I'm sorry," Xander's interest in the receptionist cooled when she shot him a smile that had all the warmth of a cobra's. "But Mr. Emory is in meetings all -," the office worker was interrupted by the phone ringing. "I'm sorry, I have to take this." Even as he opened his mouth to speak, the receptionist answered the phone. The blonde's eyes flickered to him, widening slightly. "Yes sir, of course sir." The woman hung up the phone. "The executive lift is that way, sir." The receptionist twisted her pleasingly curved torso and pointed over her left shoulder. "Mr. Emory will be awaiting you and your companions."

"Thank you." Xander nodded at the blonde before moving towards the elevator..

"Thank you," Faith mimicked sarcastically. "Jeez, ask for her number while you're at it. Or just bend her over her desk."

Xander sighed, he had been thinking of asking for the office worker's number on the way out, but given Faith's attitude maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do. "Just because they're evil doesn't mean we can't be polite," he patiently replied as they entered the glass elevator. Faith's eyes widened at his comment, the Bostonian's mouth opened and closed, before she shook her head.

The elevator ride passed in a strained silence. Eventually the elevator stopped at the sixteenth floor, its glass portal sliding open. They stepped out onto a featureless corridor, it walls a bland yellow, and the thick carpet beneath their feet a soft red. Three security guards, each the size of a security truck, stood opposite them. "We're going to have check you for weapons," one of the guards said, licking his lips as his gaze flitted from Amy to Faith.

"Fuck that -."

Faith's voice trailed off when he raised his hand, his eyes fixed on the lead guard. "I wouldn't if I was you."

The guard's eyes didn't shift from Faith. "Rules are rules."

Xander shrugged. He'd tried. "Faith. Connor. Reason won't work."

"'Bout time!" Suddenly Faith was past him. Xander winced as the brunette beauty's legs shot out, catching the man between his legs. The man's eyes crossed as he doubled up, his face descending straight into Faith's leather-clad knee, his nose disappearing in a visceral spray.

Even as the man plummeted to the ground, Faith was moving past him, grabbing hold of one of his companions around his bull-neck and flinging him face first into the wall. The man groaned and began to turn towards the Slayer, only to catch an elbow to the lower back that sent him back to his knees. A backfist to the back of the head and he was out cold.

Xander shook his head. It was always a little frightening to see Faith bounce around a muscle-bound giant twice his size, reminding him just how near he'd come to death at her hands five years ago. Shaking himself, he glanced at Connor. Seeing the weedy-looking youth stood over the third of the gorilla gang, he forced a smile. "I think we're late for our meeting," he nodded towards the door at the far end of the corridor. "Shall we?"

"Of course," Amy agreed. "It would be rude to keep our host waiting."

"Rude?" he heard Faith mutter. "Fucking Sunnydalers! They're all nuts."

* * *

Solomon Emery looked up from his reading as his door crashed open and an exceedingly angry looking brunette strode in. He smiled in appreciation of the young woman's beauty, savouring her looks like a wine connoisseur would appreciate a fine vintage. The young woman appeared less than impressed with his approval, her face mottling with rage. "What the fuck ya looking at?" she challenged. "This ain't some skin show ya know!" 

"Faith," his gaze switched to the one-eyed man, his smile widened. Oh, he liked him, the sort who always doubted themselves, but would never give up, would always continue believing. He was like something out of a Raymond Chandler novel, someone who would keep on doing the right thing, the noble thing, no matter how corrupt the world was around him. "Calm down. Those thugs were just to get us off balance, the confrontation with Kate. It was all staged to see how we'd react."

Emory's smile widened still further. Oh excellent, the youth might not be academically bright, but he could read people. "Please," he nodded towards the seats, "sit down."

"I don't like people playing games with me," warned the second man, a youth in his late teens. Connor, Angel's son, another intriguing case.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Emory reassured the youth. "Please sit." After a second the youths obeyed him. He thought about offering refreshments, but realised that they'd only suspiciously refuse. Such a shame, he believed in being polite. "Mr. Harris," he greeted. "Such a pleasure to meet you." He tapped the youth's hefty file. ""Alexander Harris - quite the group you've got there. The previously Evil Slayer, who helped to set an Ascension in motion and at one point actually worked for our firm; an ex-evil witch who corrupted your best friend; another Slayer, this time one with a very flimsy grasp on reality; and of course Mr Wells, who've you've left minding the shop, who's choice of heroic figures that he's admired include Warren Meers, who actually shot another of your friends, and Spike, who's probably got one of the largest body counts of the last century. What exactly did you do to get given this particular cast as a team...? Were you a naughty little Watcher, or does Mr Giles just think that you'd recognise evil if it occurred in any of them again, and be willing to take the necessary steps..? There appears to be very little on your own record to indicate any real tendencies to evil - in fact, your own experiences in that direction seem to stem from your own stupidity - walking into a Hyena house, conjuring a singing demon... why do you think Giles has set you up as their... parole officer, as it were..?" he raised an eyebrow at the shocked look on the two women's faces. Clearly Harris was a young man who liked to downplay or even hide his accomplishments. "You're quite a legend in our world. I don't suppose you'd consider switching to our operation?"

"No," Harris' one word answer was flat, his eyes stony.

"Ah," he nodded in understanding. "A shame, a man of your resourcefulness could be either a good friend or a formidable enemy. Unless," he turned his gaze onto the gorgeous Slayer. "Miss Lehane, please snap his neck."

He noted both the Slayer's momentary shock and the Watcher's slight flinch. Clearly their shared past weighed heavy. Interesting. "Like hell!" the Slayer snarled, half-rising out of her seat before forcing herself to sit back down. "How about I snap yours instead?"

"That would be," he paused for a second. "Inconvenient. However, might I ask why not?" Seeing the Slayer's cupid-shaped mouth open in a probably sulphurous reply, he hurried on. "After all, you did take a contract off us before." The Slayer paled at the memory. "One that you didn't fulfil. So, technically we're down $ 15,000. Fortunately, my law firm doesn't hold grudges. Simply kill Mr. Harris and we'll wipe out your debt, plus another $ 85,000. After all," he smiled again. "It's not like you've not tried to kill him before."

The beautiful brunette shot the pale-faced Harris a haunted look before turning back to him. "Go fuck yourself," she growled.

"I have a young lady who takes care of that for me, thank you." He paused. "Although I'd be willing to add some more money to my offer if you'd be interested." He glanced at the brunette's file. "After all, it would be far from the first time."

"You piece of shit!" The Slayer began to rise only to stop at the Watcher's voice.

"So that's the idea of this meeting is it? To show us how much you know about us in your wonderful files. I'm impressed. Your intelligence men do good work, we've got the message, how big and powerful you are." The Watcher stood. "Well here's my message. Coming here was a big mistake. One of my people gets hurt because of you and I'll come for you. And all your fancy lawyers won't be able to help." The Californian turned and looked at his companions. "Come on. This meeting is over."

Emory smiled at the youth's words. Yes, formidable indeed. Once the Council representatives had left, he picked up his phone noting his slightly sweaty palm. Yes, very formidable.

Gathering himself, he dialled 'Propehcies'. "Yes, hello Mr. Emory here. Could you send 'The Poems Of Sabola' up, please? Which one? The one referring to the White Knight and the Dark Slayer. Yes, thank you." After momentarily replacing the phone, he picked it up again, and dialled 'Operations'. "Yes, hello, Emory here. I'd like to order a review of our security arrangements, including our main base, satellite operations, and senior staff protection. Thank you." Hanging up, he leaned back thoughtfully in the chair. One could never be too careful, Mr. Harris had an unfortunate habit of accomplishing things that were logically beyond him. And he did so value his own neck.

An hour later he'd read the dusty tome the clerical worker had brought up six times, but unfortunately was none the wiser. Records clearly indicated that Angelus had referred to Harris as the White Knight, so chances were he was the one in the prophecy. The Dark Slayer and the White Knight would fight with The Wolf, Ram, & Hart at the end of days. But did that mean with them, or against them?

And who was the 'Reborn One' referred to?


	7. 7

**FIC: Cleveland Calling (7?)**

Faith waited until they'd reached the law firm's parking lot before speaking. "Guys," she looked from Connor to Amy, "could I have a word with Xan on my own?"

"Sure," Amy glanced from her to the Watcher, "we'll go to the car." After grabbing Connor by his arm, the witch dragged him away.

Faith turned to Xander. "I'd never do it again," Faith said softly. Seeing Xander's confused expression, she elaborated. "Hurt you. Strangle you like I did." She ignored Xander's flinch to continue. "That ain't me."

Xander chuckled and smiled. "Faith, of course it is." Faith winced at Xander's damming verdict. Xander shook his head. "No, you don't understand. What I meant is all of us have a dark side. Buffy screwing Spike. Giles being Ripper. Me and my temper. We all have dark sides. Controlling them is the key."

"But not Red, uh?"

Xander chuckled before unfastening his shirt and opening it up. "You never asked me where I got these scars."

Faith spent a few seconds oodling the hunk of manhood before shrugging. "Some big bad," she forced herself to look up into Xander's face.

"Yeah," Xander nodded as he refastened his shirt. "Some big bad. Willow went psycho when Tara was murdered. Buffy couldn't stop her. But I managed it. This is what I got. Sometimes, when Willow does magic I'll flashback. I've forgiven you Faith; it's the forgetting that's the tough thing." Xander looked towards the car. "The others are waiting. Shall we?"

Faith stared dazedly at her friend before nodding. "Sure, X."

* * *

Andrew leapt up as his hero and his fellow three intrepid adventurers entered the kitchen. "Sir!" he saluted. "Did your confrontation with our nemesis go well?" 

"It was interesting," Xander replied.

Andrew nodded. He had little doubt that Anya's former fiancée could handle anything some piddling law firm could throw at them. "Sir," he licked his lips, "Mr. Giles rang."

"Oh yeah?" the Watcher's face sobered. "Any message?"

"Only to contact him as soon as you got back."

"Right," Xander looked around. "Faith, Connor, get the Slayers and head for the briefing room. Every one else, follow me."

* * *

"Is it set up?" Andrew nodded at his question. Xander stared doubtfully at the web-cam the younger man had set up. Whenever he'd envisaged getting involved with web-camming, the person on the other side hadn't been male. And certainly not Giles. 

Shuddering at the thought, he picked up the phone and dialled Giles' number. "Hello?"

"Hi, G-Man," he replied. "It's me."

"Oh," Giles' voice turned from serious to positively doom-filled. Xander could just tell this was going to be a fun conversation. "Ah, Xander, splend-."

"G-Man, I'm in the briefing room with the gang, could you turn your web-cam on?"

"Web-cam?"

Xander hid a grin at the Englishman's horrified tone. "I know it's not messaging by pigeon. New millennium, G-Man."

"Yes, very amusing," now the Watcher's tone was miffed. Man, he knew his English tweed. "Give me a minute." Giles placed his hand over the phone but Xander still heard him shout. "Lisa! How do you set this infernal web-thingie up!"

Five minutes later and he and the others were staring at an uncomfortable-looking G-Man through the computer screen, thanks to the wonders of the internet. "Hello, everyone. Andrew, Amy, Faith," Giles eyes narrowed as he looked over their heads to the junior Slayers sat behind. "And I hope all you young ladies aren't giving Xander too much trouble?" The Englishman chuckled. "Just enough to keep him on his toes."

"Hey G!" Faith shouted. "You and technology, what's with that?"

"Ah, Faith," Giles smirked. "I've often wondered if the horrors of web-camming would be out-weighed by the delights of seeing you. I see that you're looking as beautiful as always."

"Damn," Faith muttered from behind him. "He's smooth. If he was ten years younger, I'd definitely take him for a spin." Xander shuddered at the terrible images. "What, I can't do charity work for the old?"

"Yes," Giles sniffed. "Very amusing. Now, to business." The mood immediately sobered, the levity dissipating. "Faith, if I may, would you do me the courtesy of answering a couple of questions?"

"Sure, G," he half-heard Faith's nod.

"You said the vampire claimed to be called Yelena?"

"That's what she said her handle was," Faith confirmed.

"Uh, uh," Giles pursed his lips, took off his glasses and rubbed at the lens. "And she was a Slayer?"

"Yeah."

"What did she look like?"

"Tall, muscular, blonde hair, grey eyes."

Now the Englishman looked positively perturbed. "And she mentioned something about the Croc Dal?"

"Said they'd cap my ass for killing her," Faith's tone was almost unreadable but Xander thought he caught a note of worry in the Bostonian beauty's voice.

"Yes, well," despite the distance, Giles appeared to have caught the Slayer's trepidation because he looked up from his notes to shoot Faith a reassuring smile, "we'll have to show them what a mistake that was."

"Damn straight," Faith agreed.

"However," Giles sighed. "This matter is serious. There is a possibility that the young lady you fought was indeed a Slayer."

"Oh fuck," Faith muttered.

"Please Faith," Giles looked pained. "There are youngsters present."

Faith snorted. "They kill demons and you're worried about a few cuss words?" Faith waved her hand. "Go on, G."

"Yes," after shooting the unrepentant Slayer a disapproving look, the Council Head continued. "Yelena was America's first ever Slayer, she was reported killed in a fire in New York in 1696."

"Who killed her, G-Man?" Xander put in.

"Yes," Giles pursed his lips together. "This is where we enter the land of conjecture-."

"Is that anywhere near Mexico?" Faith queried. "'Cause I've always wanted to go there." Giles stared at the Slayer. "Ah, closer to the North Pole, I'll give it a pass then."

Xander watched in fascination as Giles slowly counted to ten before continuing. "Our records show that at the time of her death, she was hunting a famed vampire by the name of Gellert." The Watcher paused. "The head of the Crimson Clan." When no one replied, he sighed long-sufferingly. "The Gaelic for Crimson Clan is Croc Dal."

"I knew that," Xander lied easily, "I just love it when your brow furrows like that," he giggled girlishly. "It's just so."

The room exploded in titters as a vein began to throb on the senior Watcher's temple. "Quite," Giles said through gritted teeth. "Very amusing. However, this is not a laughing matter, Gellert whose name means 'Powerful Soldier'," Xander groaned. Why couldn't vampires have names that meant 'Peace Lover' or 'Sunflower'? "Was an Hungarian war chief in 6th Century AD."

"He's1,400 years old!" Andrew squeaked.

"Really?" Giles raised an eyebrow. "How astonishing. None of us had noticed that."

"Oh it's really quite simple. Elementary maths-."

Amy sighed. "He's being sarcastic Andrew."

"Oh," the youth's voice trailed off.

"As I was saying," Giles continued. "There are few demons with a reputation even close to that of Gellert," Xander groaned. "For over four hundred years he held sway over much of Europe, clandestinely ruling Hungary, Bulgaria, Bosnia, Serbia, and Bulgaria." Xander slouched down in his chair, the weight of what they were facing weighing down on him.

"What stopped him?" asked Amy.

"Yes," Giles nodded approvingly at the Wicca's question. "Gellert made the mistake of confronting a demon far older than him, Aurelius." Xander winced. Giles nodded at his reaction. "Yes, the Master's sire. Defeated, and many of his followers dead, he fled into Romania, heading west, ultimately ending up in Asia where he became known as 'Night's Death'."

"Sounds like a bad hombre, G," Faith commented.

"Oh yes," the Englishman's nod did wonders for Xander's confidence. "In addition to his own quite horrific deeds, he was also the sire of Lothos and Kakistos." Faith hissed at the mention of her former arch-enemy. "At some point, both vampires attempted to rebel against him but were defeated and fled in fear of their lives. Upon his defeat by Aurelius , he formed the Croc Dal, the Crimson Clan, in response to Aurelius' own fledging Order. But was himself quite selective in the turning of vampires. Any one of his childes who turned an unsatisfactory vampire was staked, together with the childe. His two most notable childes are Sophos, a Greek nobleman of 800 years of age, and Geir a seven hundred year old Viking." Xander felt like echoing Andrew's squeak.

"He get any Slayers, G?" Faith queried.

"Yes," Giles rustled through his papers. "One in the ninth century, two in the twelfth, and a forth in fourteenth."

"Plus Yelena," he added. Five Slayers.

"Yes," Giles nodded, his expression grave. "In," the Watcher glanced at his notes, "the early seventeenth century, he moved to America, together with Sophos and Geir, and a number of lesser childes. In 1696, Yelena confronted him and was believed to have killed him in a house fire that we also believed claimed her life and her Watcher's."

"Wait," Xander interrupted. "But another Slayer was Called, right?"

Giles nodded. "Yes, that's why we thought he was dead."

"Have you got a full history of this Cor Dal?" Xander queried.

"Yes," Giles replied. "My secretary's emailed you the information."

"I'll check later." Xander promised before looking around the room. "Can I talk to Giles in private, gang?"

* * *

Gellert stared at the slightly-built vampire stood before him, Geir and Sophos flanking the minion. "This Slayer killed your brethren, Luther?" The named demon nodded meekly. "And my sweet Yelena." The minion nodded again. "Seven vampires dead, but not you, Luther?" 

"Y….you had to be told, milord," Luther stuttered.

"Yes," Gellert nodded. Luther relaxed. "And thank you for that." He punched his fist through the 30 year old demon's chest cavity, grabbing and withdrawing his heart. "I do appreciate it." He turned to his two minions as the dust settled. "This situation is most unsatisfactory."

"Let me kill them," Geir rumbled, his eyes dancing eagerly. "Slayer blood tastes so good."

"Let us not forgot the balance of power has changed," Sophos counselled. "There are far more Slayers than there ever was."

Gellert glanced from the hulking former Viking to the slender Greek nobleman. Geir as always was eager to kill, to add to his tally of three Slayers, while Sophos wasn't frightened, a childe of his didn't get frightened, but more cautious. "We'll wait," he decided. Geir growled. He shot his childe a warning glance. "Let them wonder. And their terror build."

* * *

"Miss Lehane, can I speak to you." 

Faith glanced over her shoulder to see Breena there. "Yeah, kid?"

"Not here," Breena shuffled nervously from foot to foot. "It's private."

Faith squinted at the kid before shrugging. "Sure, Breen. Let's go to the kitchen, I feel like a drink."

"Okay," the red-haired Slayer beamed.

* * *

"I take it from Andrew you were visiting," a smile tugged at the Englishman, "the belly of the beast." 

"The belly of the beast?" Xander stared with befuddlement at his mentor. Then his confusion cleared. "Oh, you mean Wolfram & Hart?"

Giles' eyes widened. "They're here too? Good lord, you have quite a complicated situation there don't you?"

"Yeah," Xander nodded before forcing out an unwelcome question that had been nagging at him since the revelations had begun. "When does my replacement get here?"

"Your replacement?" Giles looked puzzled.

Oh great, he was going to have to spell his humiliation out. "When are you sending over my replacement to deal with this, I know when I'm out of my depth."

Now Giles looked livid. "You stupid bloody idiot," the Englishman snarled. Suddenly he was grateful of the distance between the two of them. "I didn't send you over there as a caretaker. I sent you there to run the Hellmouth because I trust you!"

"But I haven't got the teaching -."

Giles' expression softened. "Wesley had the learning. He was the best qualified Watcher of his year, a research Watcher of four years' experience with a number of published papers to his name. And yet, he was a complete and utter failure as Faith's Watcher. As," Giles grimaced, "was I. Why did Wesley fail?"

Xander sensed the question was rhetorical but answered anyway. "Because of the stick up his ass?"

Giles chuckled. "The stick would have had to make room for his head. He had all the teaching in the world. But thanks to certain things in his past, he didn't know how to be a man. From all accounts he learnt to be one, but you, you know that already." Giles smiled at him. "Son, I sent you here because I believe in you. Do me the courtesy of believing in yourself."

"Okay," Xander looked down, too choked with emotion to speak.

"Of course that doesn't mean you don't have to send me the fortnightly reports."

"Phooey!"

* * *

"Want anything?" Faith queried as she opened the fridge. Seeing a packet of Andrew's favourite Pop Tarts, she pulled them out, together with a soda can, X wouldn't allow booze around the kid Slayers, and set them on the counter. 

"N..no thank you."

Faith stood, opened the can and chugged half of it down before speaking to the red-haired Slayer. "So what's the sitch? Got some question you need answering?" Faith perched on her stool. "Something about Slaying?"

"Not Slaying," Breena shook her head and reddened.

"Oh right," Faith hid a grin. "Guys, my other area of expertise. So, what's his name?"

"No, no," Breena shook her head so violently that Faith half-thought it might fly off. Denial. Another sign of guilt. She had to want a guy. Or girl, Faith paled, maybe Breena's hero-worship wasn't that, it was a crush. Oh crap, as if life wasn't complicated enough. "It's not me. It's you. I think you should be dating someone."

Faith chuckled, amused and relieved by the kid's interest in her love life. "Sorry, kid. I'm kinda lone wolf. 'Sides," she shrugged, "it's not like this life lends itself to dating." She'd got the urge to get some and get gone occasionally over the past few months but had avoided temptation. That was old, bad Faith who thought she wasn't worth shit.

"I've got the perfect person!" Breena bounced up and down on the spot, face shining  
"Xander!"

Faith gaped at the kid. "You're joking right?" she shook her head. "Me and Harris, don't think so."

"Oh no," Faith groaned at the dreamy look in the red-haired Slayer's eyes. Fuck, she was planning the wedding. "You'd be perfect, he's so kind, funny, and brave."

"Kid," Faith shook her head. "I 'ppreciate the thought but -."

"And he understands about Slaying and everything." Breena interrupted. "He's such a gentleman, I bet he knows how to treat a girl. You'd make the perfect couple."

Faith's temper snapped. "Perfect couple?" Faith lifted her hands up. "See these hands, kid? These hands you want me to hold him with? Once I had them 'round his neck squeezing, even as I told him what a worthless piece of shit he was!" Faith's voice trembled. "Perfect couple!" she laughed, the sound discordant even to her own ears. "Life ain't a Harlequin story book, kid. I'm lucky he'll even look at me after what I put him through."

The freckled Slayer paled and shook her head. "Faith-."

"Kid," Faith growled. "Just don't," she paused at the sound of scratching at the outside door. She glanced out of the window. Rising, she snatched a carving knife out of the near-by knife-stand and made her way towards the door. If it was a demon, she'd decapitate the shit, a crim looking to score some stuff to get his next fix, she'd stick it in his thigh and twist.

"What-."

Faith impatiently waved her companion to silence as she flung the door open. "Yo!" she gaped as a naked man fell into her arms. A naked, very good looking man. A naked, very good looking man who she recognised. The blood drained from her face as she stuttered the man's name. "A……..Angel?"


	8. 8

**AN: **I don't agree with Xander's opinions on Angel expressed here. Direct any criticism at Xander not me. His opinion on Spike however….

**FIC: Cleveland Calling (8?)**

Xander skidded to a stop as he entered the kitchen, eyes widening as he saw the man cradled in Faith's arms, the Slayer knelt on the ground, beside him. "A…Angel," he stuttered. "How in the hell? Where in the hell?"

Hearing the sound of the other Slayers crashing through the door behind him, obviously drawn by the commotion, he gathered himself and spoke, his tone carefully neutral. "Faith, move away from the naked vampire."

"Vamp-."

"Shut up, Penda," he ordered, his voice terse. "Faith."

"It ain't a vampire," Faith looked up at him, eyes dazed over, "it's Angel."

Who also happened to be one of the dimension's most dangerous demons. Why was it that only he got that? Resisting the temptation to headbutt something, he spoke again, his tone firming further. "Faith-."

"Dad!"

Oh crap. "Dana! Hold him back!" He winced at the sound of something, probably Connor, slamming into the wall behind him before turning his attention back to Faith. "Listen Faith, we don't know just where he's been for the past few weeks. If that is Angel or Angelus. Just come here."

"But he's scared."

Xander counted to ten. Not as scared as he was right at this moment, only the laundry man would ever know just how scared he was. Why was he the one who always ended up the bad guy? "Faith," he growled. "Just for once, do as I ask."

"Oh wow." Xander groaned as Andrew entered the room. Great, a complicated situation made worse. "A naked man on the kitchen floor. As he just teleported in? Or were he and Faith-," the de facto housekeeper gulped at Faith's volcanic glare. "Never mind."

Grabbing the table cloth off the table, he threw it to Faith. "Cover him with that and come here." Xander scowled when Faith pulled the sheet over the trembling man but stayed where she was. "Damn it, Faith," he pleaded. "You're part of my team, work with me, please."

Faith looked at him, eyes suspicious. "I won't let you hurt him."

"Let's just work out who he is exactly before coming to any decisions, okay?" After a second, the Slayer nodded reluctantly before standing and stalking over to his side. Xander let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "Thank you. Amy," not shifting his eyes from the man laid on the floor, he continued, "can you sense if he has a soul?"

"Give me a minute, I'll have to cast a spell." There was a pause. "Xander, if he doesn't, I haven't the power to put one in him. That takes a coven or a major player, it's out of my league."

Xander winced. There were some days he wondered why he bothered to get out of bed. Had he kicked a dozen black cats or something? "Okay."

For several minutes there was a strained silence. "He's got one."

Again, Xander let out a long rattling breath. "Right," even as he took a second to collect his thoughts, Faith rushed back over to the vampire, kneeling back down beside him. "Dana, stay with Connor. Bree, you and the rest of the Slayers take Deadboy up to my room, get him a shirt and some jeans. But stay together and be careful. Then, bring him to my office. Amy, can you do a truth spell?"

"I can do one that tells if someone's lying but not one to compel them to tell the truth."

"Good enough," Xander nodded. "Set one up in my office. What's everyone waiting for? Get this show on the move."

"X, I can take him on my ow-."

"Just do it!" he snarled before glaring at the suddenly paling Bostonian. "You and Buff might instantly drop to your knees and worship at the altar of Angel, but I want proof before I let him roam around here unescorted! I've got others other than just you and Connor to think of!"

Faith stared at him, eyes dazed. "Uh, sure X."

* * *

Faith couldn't stop from staring at her mentor as she guided him down the corridor leading to X's room, her stomach churning, a veritable maelstrom of conflicting emotions. She'd only just begun to come to terms with Angel's death, and here he was, back again. But her glee was tempered by two very important questions. How? Why? 

And then there was Xander.

X was great with the younger Slayers; he really was. Patient, kind, encouraging, kinda reminding her of Alice. Ignoring the tightening in her chest at the thought of her Watcher, Faith shoved Xan's door open. "In here, big guy," she softly coaxed as she herded her mentor into Xander's room.

But with her, it was a different story. He didn't treat her bad or anything, he was polite, respectful, but she wasn't one of 'X's girls' like the others, and she surprised herself by wanting to be. She hoped the different treatment was because of her greater experience or status as senior Slayer, but maybe it was because of the past.

Still, he'd taken her in when he didn't have to, and that meant something. Over the past few months she'd grown to like the guy, a hell of a lot actually, and it just tore at her to see his suspicion of Angel. The two could be friends if only they'd give one another a chance.

"Faith?"

Surprised, she glanced down at the man sat on the edge of the bed, relieved to see some coherence returning to her hero's eyes. "That's right, Angel," she agreed. Ignoring the thousand questions bubbling up inside of her, she turned to the others. "Get some stuff out of the wardrobe why don't you?" She comforted herself with the thought she'd have some answers soon.

She just hoped she'd like them.

* * *

"We're ready." 

Xander nodded at Faith's soft declaration, watching as the senior Slayer led the vampire to the chair at the opposite side of the desk before retreating to join the others stood against his office's walls. At any other time, the sight of Angel dressed in khaki trousers and an ill-fitting Hawaiian shirt would have been funny, but right now Xander was struggling to find the humour in the moment. But at least Angel looked more with it than before. "Angel."

The vampire stared at him for a taut second before replying. "Xander."

"We'd heard news you were deceased," Xander stopped for a second, realising how ridiculous it was to talk about a deceased vampire, "well deader than you were before anyhow?"

Angel smiled slightly at his clumsy phrasing. "What exactly do you know?"

It was Connor who spoke. "That you, Illyria, Wes, Gunn, and Spike were going to take on the Circle of the Black Thorn."

"Wes," pain flickered in the vampire's eyes, "died before we got to the last battle. He took one of their major players with him though. The other four of us met up with the Black Thorn. We beat them off, but everyone bar me and Spike died. Then he staked me."

"Say what!" Faith exploded. "I thought he was supposed to be good?"

Despite the gravity of the situation, Xander couldn't resist a chuckle. "Good?" he shook his head. "Treachery is Spike's stock in trade."

Andrew sniffed. "Spike would never betray anyone."

"Get your head out from up his ass, Andy," Xander retorted. "Once, when he was working with Angelus, he betrayed him to Buffy-."

"I remember B telling me that he did that to save the world," Faith objected.

"Nah, he said he was doing that to get Buff's help. But think about this," Xander glanced at Faith, surprised at how intently she appeared to be listening, "a few months earlier he'd tried to resurrect the Judge, a demon that would have caused Armageddon. He was more than willing to wipe out mankind when it suited him."

"So why did he help?" Andrew's demand came out as a squeak.

Xander looked towards Angel. "Because of him. With alpha vampire back, he wasn't getting any from Drusilla. He knew Angelus was his superior and couldn't take him down himself, so he figured he'd get Buff to do the job for him, and grab Dru at the same time."

"Buffy didn't think so."

Xander raised an eyebrow at Andrew's comment. "Buffy was too trusting. And it was far from the only time he betrayed us. Even after we'd taken his chipped ass in, he betrayed us to a demonic cyborg." He glanced at Andrew. "Which was another end of the world, apparently they're cool as long as he's not helping Deadboy."

"Ach," Breena commented, "you had the weirdest adolescence."

"You wanted to try living it," Xander commented dryly before glancing towards Angel. "For a staked vampire you're looking pale, but surprisingly whole."

"I get by," Angel retorted before continuing. "I exploded into dust. Then reformed behind my grand-childe," Angel's smile reminded Xander of a cold Sunnydale hospital corridor, "and chopped his head off."

"Spike would never act so dishonourably!"

"Andrew," Xander felt the beginnings of a headache. "Stop being a rampant fan-boy and either shut up or get out." He was gratified when the cook's mouth clamped shut. He decided he'd have to have a long talk with Andrew, it was either a shut up and smell the coffee situation or get his ass out of here, his Spike worship was a bad influence on a bunch of impressionable young girls. Returning his attention to the vampire, he continued. "I am kinda of interested as to why he did it though?"

"Apparently he'd signed a pre-contract with W&H. He got rid of me, he got his humanity back."

"Ah, self-interest. Always the same with good old Spike," Xander nodded.

"I don't know X," Faith's tone was nervous, either his put-downs of Andrew or the gravity of the situation getting to the usually unflappable Slayer. "B told me about the time Spike let that Glory torture him rather than give up Dawn."

"How did she sound?"

"Wicked impress-," understanding flickered in Faith's eyes. "Fuck, even by the standards of most the guys I've know," Faith shook her head. "What a piece of work."

"Amen to that," Xander nodded. "If he'd have given up Dawn, either Glory would have killed him anyway or Buff would have done the need. His only option was hold on and hope Buff rescued him. And it gave him leverage with her."

"Why didn't you say anything to her?" Faith pressed.

Xander shrugged. "It worked so well when I pointed out the holes in her relationship with Deadboy-."

"Hey!" Angel protested. "Still here."

Yeah, Xander silently mused, he had been trying to forget that. "So, how did you find out all this? And how did you come back from being staked? I heard that usually sticks for vampires."

"Yeah," Angel looked faintly bemused. "Once I'd beheaded Spike I was hit by a flashing light and I was with the Powers That Be-."

"Oh crap," Xander muttered. Shaking his head, he raised his voice. "Oh I just bet this is a doozy, go on."

"They told me about Spike and said I had a choice. I could either take my chance with judgement or I could have another chance to achieve my Sanshu-."

"Sorry, Sanshu?" Xander queried, the faint call of recollection tugging at his consciousness. "I've heard the word somewhere?"

"My first year in LA., I stole Prophecies of Aberjian from the W&H offices-."

"If you'd just waited a few years you wouldn't have needed to," Xander muttered.

Angel's eyes narrowed but otherwise he gave no hint of hearing Xander's dig at him. "Wes translated them, and they said that one day the vampire with a soul would gain redemption and with it his humanity-."

"WHAT! WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME!"

Xander winced at Faith's screech. Angel swallowed. "It didn't seem fair, talking about getting a second chance. What with you-."

"Getting old and wrinkly in prison," Faith nodded, "I guess." Xander glanced at Faith giving her a thorough inspection. Nope, no wrinkles that he could see. Although he'd have to give her a closer -. "You finishing perving X?"

Xander blinked, realising that Faith was smirking at him. "I was just thinking your anti-wrinkle cream does wonders." Deciding waiting for Faith to work out if his remark was an insult or compliment was the height of stupidity, he turned back to Angel. "And you decided you had unfinished business?"

Angel glanced towards Connor. "There were people I didn't want to leave behind."

"Uh, uh," Xander glanced to Amy. "Well?" The witch nodded. Xander groaned, so a simple staking was out of the question. "Everyone out, me and Deadboy have some things to talk about."

* * *

A long minute passed after Connor, Faith, and the others left, closing the door behind them. Finally Xander spoke. "I'm not Giles." 

Angel blinked, confused by Harris' oblique comment. "The lack of tweed sort of gave that away," he joked in a feeble attempt to hide his puzzlement.

Xander didn't crack a grin or even a half-smile, instead just continuing to stare through him with an intensity a laser would have been proud of. Just as he was about to speak again, the young Watcher spoke. "How old were you when you were turned?"

Again, Angel was confused. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question," came the stoic reply.

"Twenty-six." From being uncomfortable under the younger man's stare, he began to grow irritated.

"Twenty-six, Buffy was fifteen." Angel shifted uncomfortably as he realised where this conversation going. "The way I see it, there's a paper-width's of difference between you and Spike. You were both predators stalking a vulnerable girl, the only difference is at least you didn't try and rape her."

"Now hold on!" Angel growled, his temper

It was as if he hadn't spoken. "I don't know why Giles let it happen. Maybe it was because he didn't think it was his place to interfere. Maybe he didn't want to strain relationships between himself and his Slayer. Maybe he thought you were an useful ally. I don't know. The Watcher Journals that Wes sent to the Council before his death said you'd changed, I don't know if that's true either. I just know that you even look at one of the younger girls, and I'll have so many Slayers swarming on you, you'll wish you were back in hell."

Angel's temper erupted. "What the hell!"

It was as if he hadn't spoken. "You want to make a run at Faith, Amy, Kate, they're all over 18, that's their lookout and your business, but I won't make Giles' mistake, stay away from the underage girls."

"Saving them for yourself?"

The instantly regretted cheap shot did get a reaction, just a slight one, Xander's left cheek twitching. "Don't judge everyone on your standards. The only reason you're here is because my senior Slayer thinks the sun shines out of your ass. But get this, you're part of a team, not some Dark Avenger-."

"You're still jealous that I got Buffy and you didn't?"

Xander chuckled and shook his head. "Hell no. I've given up on that horse years ago, Buffy likes her men like you, Spike, and the Immortal. I've no intention of becoming anything like you, not even for her. I love her, but I'm no longer in love with her. That died the day I found out she'd been hiding you after your return from hell. No," the younger man shook his head again. "I try and keep my distance from Buffy these days. She doesn't want my help and I can't stand to see her debase herself any more. I won't let you hurt any of my girls the way you hurt her, now get out."

"Xander," Angel tried for a conciliatory tone. "I realise I made mistakes -."

"Then don't make them again," suddenly the young man looked weary beyond measure, "just go Angel."

* * *

"Now where did I put that bottle of wine?" Solomon Emory shifted through his drawers, searching for the drink his wife had requested he bring home with him. 

"Sir!"

Solomon Emory looked up, irritated that his search had been interrupted. "Yes, Lois?"

His secretary paled at his icy tone. Or perhaps she'd been pale before he spoke, he wasn't sure, he never paid much attention to the menials. "W…we've h..had a c..call f..from-."

"Oh spit it out woman!" he thundered.

"Surveillance has spotted the vampire Angel at the Cleveland Watchers' residence!"

"Um," Solomon bit his bottom lip, gnawing anxiously on it. This was a most worrying and unexpected development. After a moment collecting his thoughts, he turned to his pale-faced personal assistant. "Get me everything Records has on Angel," the office worker turned and headed for the door, "oh, and ring my wife, tell her I'll be late home tonight."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Gellert smiled as he sensed one of his children approaching. Rising, he walked to the entrance to his underground cavern and waited. Sophos rushed around the corner, his childe walk looking somehow unhurried despite the speeds he was reaching, his boots rapping against the stone underfoot. "It's arrived Mi'Lord!" the former Greek nobleman exclaimed. 

"How much?"

"$ 75,000 for 100 ml!" his childe said.

Gellert nodded. "That's what, 10 normal doses?"

"Yes mi'lord."

His smile broadened. "Most satisfactory," he muttered. The Slayer bitch would pay horribly for daring to slay his favoured childe. An eternity of screaming hell was most satisfactory indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fic: Cleveland Calling (9?)**

"See you tomorrow guys," Kate rose from the lounge sofa.

She was unsurprised when Xander stood. "There's always a spare room if you want to stay over. Only it's late," the young Watcher offered.

"Thanks," she smiled at the Californian male, as charmed as always by his clumsy politeness. And it didn't hurt watching Faith's hackles rise whenever Xander was nice to her. "But I've got an early start in the morning, I need to get some reports finished."

"Okay," Xander nodded. "Well see you."

"Bye everyone," she smiled at a couple of the younger Slayers' waves before heading out of the room and walking out of the front door.

"Hey, Kate, wait up!" Kate turned at the voice behind her, shaking her head at the vampire stood there. Angel chuckled. "When you look this good you expect open-mouthed admiration, first time it's ever happened though."

Kate blinked. Angel making jokes? "Sorry," she shook her head. "It's just seeing you here in one piece."

"Rumours of my death have been greatly exaggerated."

"You're quoting Mark Twain at me, now?"

"Ach, he's not Irish, but he'll do."

"Never seen you so happy before."

Angel's smile widened. "You never really knew me Kate," the vampire admonished. "People helped me realise that to be more than just a demon who happened to be a soul I had to actually connect with people, be a part of groups."

Kate flushed as she remembered something. "I never thanked you for saving me that night, not properly."

Angel waved her thanks away. "I didn't do it for thanks."

Kate craned her neck to look up at the big man. "No, but you didn't do it to be thrown out five minutes afterwards."

"True enough," the demon nodded, "in that case in penance you can let me buy me a coffee?"

Kate stared at the demon for a second. "Okay, sure."

* * *

"Andrew," Andrew gulped as the kitchen door slammed behind the Cleveland Watcher, "we need to talk." 

"Uh," Andrew hurriedly began scooping up the recipes he'd been going through, shoving the assorted pieces of paper back into the battered shoe box he used as their container. "I was just going to be-."

"Sit down." He swallowed at Xander's tone and gulped before immediately obeying. "Thank you." After a second, his boss continued. "Andrew, I've got to talk about you and Spike," the Watcher shook his head, "reality check, Andrew. Spike was only out for himself."

"If that's true why did he stay with you all during the Summer Of Despair!" he protested.

"The Summ-," Xander nodded. "Oh, you mean when Buff died. My guess, if he couldn't have the Slayer, he'd groom her sister. Or he was depending on us for food. One of the two."

"If you thought that why didn't you kick him out?"

"I was busy holding the rest of the group together, if we'd ever got ourselves straight enough I was intending to call in some favours, get Riley to see about getting Faith released to take Buff's place or preferably provide a military presence on the Hellmouth and stake Spike. And what choice did I have? We needed the muscle, and if there was one thing Spike loved it was a fight? But," Xander grimaced, guilt flickering in his eyes, "I let Willow convince to pull Buff back from the dead, I wasn't strong enough."

"Even without a soul though, he helped you!"

Xander's brow furrowed. "Helped us? He stalked Buffy, built a damn robot of Buffy to use as a sex-toy, betrayed us to ADAM, used her when she was emotionally damaged, and tried to rape her when she came back to her senses. How is that helping?"

Andrew shook his head. "He repented of his sins and went to get a soul for Buffy!"

"Sure Andrew," Xander rubbed at his forehead. "Leaving the soul issue aside, if he repented of his sins, did he ever apologise to anyone other than Buffy over the evil he'd done them?" Andrew opened his mouth to explain the mighty didn't need to explain themselves to lesser beings. "No, because he was motivated by self interest." Andrew opened his mouth again. "You remember his leather jacket?"

"Oh yeah," Andrew nodded enthusiastically. "He looked so hot in that, I could almost fancy him."

"I'm sure," Xander rubbed at his forehead. "That coat belonged to Nikki Wood." Andrew stared blankly at the Watcher. "Robin's mother, the Slayer, he took it off her cooling corpse." Andrew shuddered. "He still wore his trophy after he got his soul. He was proud of it. He was proud of everything he'd done."

"B…but-."

"It was all an act, Andrew. All he wanted was Buffy."

"He died for us all by wearing the amulet of doom!" Andrew defended his hero.

"Yeah, kinda wish that had stuck. Buffy gave him the amulet. If he hadn't worn it, he wouldn't have got any action. Buffy had no idea what it would do before she gave it to him, by the time it started working he didn't have any choice in the matter," Xander sighed and stood. "The bottom line Andrew is this. You've got to stop acting like a Jas-Bar hill-troll." Andrew's eyes filled with tears. How could Xander possibly compare him to the chronically stupid, foul-smelling followers of the demi-god, Spuffy, arch-demon of selfishness and arrogance? "I'm trying my best to bring these girls up well and I don't need you warbling on about Spike. I don't like Angel, but he seems to be on our side. Spike only had one side, his own. You don't have to believe that. But if you keep on supporting him, you can get out."

"B..but this is my home."

"My house, my rules. This is the real world Andrew, people have to pay for the wrong they've done, and you glorifying Spike is just using him to hide your own screw-ups. Men stand up and face the wrong they've done, I've made mistakes, that's why I'm here, trying to atone for them, you might want to think about atoning for Jonathan and Katrina." Andrew watched through teary eyes as Xander walked out.

* * *

Kate sipped at her steaming Mocha, glancing around the homely coffee house, filled with the differing flavours, the smells almost enough to give one a coffee high. "It's nice in here." 

Kate glanced at her companion. "It is," she agreed. After a lick of the lips, she asked the question that had been troubling her since Angel's return. "What's heaven like?"

Angel smiled wistfully. "Truth is I don't know. All I remember is the details I told you all. My guess is a lower being like me isn't able to cope with such memories without going insane."

"Oh right," disappointed at the answer, Kate took another sip before asking another question. "It must have been hard, making the decision to come back?"

"Not really," Angel shook his head. "There was Connor. And it would be a slap in the face to Wes and the others who gave their lives if I gave up a second chance, took the easier path."

Kate nodded. "I guess. It must be hard though, I mean Xander doesn't like you much does he?"

"Is this an interrogation, Officer Lockley?" Angel chuckled before sobering. "No he doesn't," the demon admitted. "Truth be told I can't blame him."

"Why's that?"

"We have a complicated history. You remember Buffy?" Kate grimaced and nodded, oh yeah, she remembered the obnoxious dwarf she'd briefly met the night she'd arrested Faith. "We both wanted her, he lost."

"He's jealous of you? Still?" Kate couldn't believe Xander would be that petty.

Angel grimaced. "I wish that was all of it. His best friend, I don't know the details, never met the kid, was turned within hours of meeting Buffy. When he found out I was a vampire that was it. And," Angel sighed, "I was pretty in it just for Buffy guy back in Sunnydale. Xander saw that and didn't like it."

"You've changed since then," she comforted. "You'll just have to convince Xander of that."

"Well it's not like I'm getting any older." Angel grinned for a second before turning serious. "You know Faith's not a bad kid."

"Her rap sheet says different." Kate sighed at Angel's penetrating gaze. "I know, I know, she's saved the world, but she's also killed innocents in cold blood. And with her power," Kate shook her head.

"She's changed." Kate was unsurprised when Angel defended his protégée. "Things sure are complicated."

"And that's without mentioning Connor, I was surprised you didn't spend more time with him rather than coming after me."

"A beautiful woman or my son, tough call." Angel shook his head. "No, Dana and I have a history of sorts. She can remember everything that happened to Slayers that came before her," Kate's eyes widened, "she can remember Angelus trying to kill Faith. And as Faith is her idol I figured it was best to give her time to get used to me."

"Are you going to try and take Xander's place as leader?"

Angel smiled. "That's the $ 64,000 question isn't it?" Finally the demon shook his head. "No. That wouldn't be right. Xander's been made leader by Giles. And Giles is one of the two smartest men I've ever met, I'll trust his decision," Angel chuckled. "Besides, there's a number of Slayers who take turns killing me if I dare try usurp the mighty Xander."

Kate laughed. "He's sure got a fan-club hasn't he?"

"That he has."

* * *

"Yeah, Giles, I know," Xander winced as Giles swore again, words he'd never heard the Englishman or anyone use before. He'd have to take a note, some of them could come in handy. "I thought he was gone too. It's not my fault, I didn't ask for him here." Xander grimaced as he got another tirade of blue language in his ear. "Yeah, if I tell him to go, Connor and Faith will leave with him so I'm stuck. Yeah, I promise I'll phone if he's trouble. Thanks G-Man." 

Xander shook his head as he hung up. Vampire clans, W&H, Angel, his talk with Andrew, this had to be his worse day eve-. He looked up at a knock on the door. "X," Xander groaned at the sultry Slayer's husky voice, "can I come in?"

And apparently it still wasn't over. Great, a lecture on the sanctity of Angel, he felt like he was sixteen again. Ah, the memories. "Sure."

"Thanks," a few immeasurably long seconds later and the door swung open. The clearly nervous Bostonian walked in, stopped, and looked expectantly at the chair. "You mind if?"

"Sure."

"Thanks," Faith sat down. Another long silence ensued. "Don't make me chose between you and Angel, X."

"Why? I'll lose," the old bitterness swelled up inside him. "I guess I should be used -."

"No," Faith interrupted with a shake of her head. "It's 'cause if you do it'll tear me apart." The east coast beauty looked him in the eye. "I ain't had many good experiences with guys, you'se and Angel are the only two who've always tried to do the best for me, had my back. Most guys I've known have been one step up from Spike. I don't wanna lose either of ya."

For a moment Xander was rocked by the pain and fear in Faith's eyes. Finally he nodded. "Sure Faith, I can't promise anything," Xander replied, "except to try."

"Thanks X," for a fleeting moment he thought the Slayer would leap across the table and hug him. Instead, she stood and backed towards the door. "He's a good guy, if you just give him a chance." With that, the Slayer fled out of his office.

"Oh no," Xander looked around the empty office, "my life's not complicated."

* * *

"Hey Connor," Angel shuffled from foot to foot as he observed his son. He always tried with Connor. At first he fancied he'd been a good father, but after Holtz had kidnapped him and his boy had returned as a teenager, things had never been quite the same. "How are things going?" 

"Not bad," his son looked as uncomfortable as he did. But then it wasn't often you had a parent return from the dead. Angel's brow furrowed, although it probably happened to Connor more than mo-.

"Faith says I can trust you."

Angel glanced behind him, surprised that Dana could have gotten behind her. He was stunned just how beautiful the young Slayer was once cleaned up. "You can-."

"I saw you hurt her, beat her up," Dana continued over him, eyes hard.

Angel winced at you. "That wasn't me-."

"Looked like you," Dana said flatly.

"Dana-," Connor put in, "that was Angelus not Angel."

The Slayer's eyes didn't shift from him. "Won't let you hurt Faith or Mr. Harris," Angel resisted the urge to snigger at 'Mr. Harris', "they're my friends. They look after me, give me a home." Dana glanced at Connor. "Won't let you hurt him either."

"Look Dana, I'm not going to hurt anyone," Angel controlled his temper with the ease of decades' practice, "you can see Faith's memories, you can see me helping her too can't you?"

"Only reason I haven't staked you yet," Dana snapped.

Angel blinked. Well that was blunt.

* * *

"Can I come in?" 

Faith took a breath. After a quick wipe of her sweaty palms on her jeans, she let out a shout. "Door's always open to you Angel."

"Thanks," after a second, the door swung open and her idol walked in. "Hey."

"Hey," Faith nodded uncertainly. "Good to see you all non-ashy."

Angel's smile had a stretched quality to it. "It was a close-run thing. But," her hero shrugged. "I managed it."

"Heaven, hell?" Faith chuckled. "You're an indecisive bastard ain't ya?"

"Not necessarily," Angel defended. "Just sorta fond of some people on this plane of existence."

"Yeah," reddening, Faith dropped her gaze to the carpet.

Crouching down, Angel cupped her face and lifted it up. "Never be embarrassed about someone caring for you, Faith," the demon chuckled. "After all, Dana certainly does. Told me in no uncertain terms what would happen to anyone who messed with Faith or 'Mr. Harris'."

"Fuck!" Faith's eyes widened. "Shit, Angel! I'm sorry!" she babbled. "I'll talk to her!"

"It's fine," Angel raised a hand, "she said it because she cares about you. And it's no wonder, from all I've heard, you've done great with her."

"Had to help her," Faith shrugged. "It was a way of," she shrugged again, "of sort of paying you back, helping someone the way you helped me."

"There's no debt Faith," Angel replied, "just friendship."

"Yeah," Faith searched desperately for a change of subject. "Well I'll speak to her."

"Don't," Angel smiled and shook his head. "She's my new Gunn."

"Uh?"

"My safety net," Angel translated. "I once told Gunn I appreciated that I knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill me if Angelus returned. She's my safety net."

Faith stared at her best friend. "That ain't gonna happen."

"I don't intend to let it," Angel agreed before peering into her eyes. "You're alright though? We haven't spoken since…" For the first time Angel looked uncomfortable.

"Since I found Wood with his equipment inside some bitch?" Faith bitterly commented.

"He didn't deserve you," Angel soothed.

"Thanks," Faith smiled. "I know, it hurt my pride more than anything else. Guy was a useless fuck anyhow."

"TMI, Faith," Angel shuddered. "Just because Wood turned out to be an asshole doesn't mean you should give up having a proper relationship."

"You offering?" Faith licked her lips and arched a suggestive eyebrow only to laugh at Angel's rare flustered expression. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Angel glared at her. "And how are things here? You settling alright?"

Faith shrugged. "Xander runs a tight ship, he's real good with the kids, we're well equipped, Andy and Ams handle the research. We're cool."

"I didn't ask about everyone else," Angel fixed her with a level gaze. "I asked about you. There seemed some tension between you and Xander before."

Damn his vampire eyes, Faith mused, he saw everything. "He's still a little gun-shy of me. The others, they're his gang, I'm just someone who hangs around with them."

Angel's eyes went scary intense. "He doesn't say or do anything to you?"

"No, no, no," Faith really didn't need to see Angel getting pounded by her Watcher's groupies. "It's just there's like a wall there that isn't with the others." Faith shrugged. "Can't blame him really. He tries, we both do."

"I'll have a word with him."

"Fuck no!" Faith exclaimed. "It'd be like I was a kid running to my mommy for help. 'Sides, when you," Faith shook her head, "when you died he pulled me back from going all self-destructive again."

Angel blinked. "He did?" then her mentor shook his head. "That's irrelevant. Faith, you can't react like that to loss, you've got to think of the damage you can do to yourself or others. Sides," the demon quirked a half-smile, "much as I appreciate the sentiment, you've got others who care about and depend on you. That little fireball my son's dating for one."

"I know," she nodded. "It was just the shock and everything."

"Okay," Angel turned to the door. "But aside from some tension with Xander, everything's okay?"

"Five by five."

* * *

"Trying a bolo punch might look fancy in the ring, but on the street it'll get you killed." 

Angel hid a grin when Xander stumbled at his voice. The younger man turned towards him, remaining eye wary. "Deadboy."

Angel chose to ignore his irritation at the all too familiar nickname. "Didn't know you boxed," he commented.

"I didn't," turning back to the bag, the youth slammed an useful looking left hook into it. "At least not when you were in town." The young Watcher peppered the bag with left jabs. "I started the summer you left."

"Oh," Xander's eye widened when he went around the back of the bag and grabbed it, supporting it against the younger man's punches. "You know I was at the Ketchel-Johnson fight in 1909."

Xander stopped and looked at him. "The what?"

"Jack Johnson, the first black heavyweight champion, Stanley Ketchel, the world's middleweight champion, known as 'The Michigan Assassin'." Seeing Xander' blank look, he shook his head. "Your education is sadly lacking."

An almost-grin tugged at Xander's mouth. "You sound like my third, forth, fifth, well you get the idea, grade teachers."

"Why am I not surprised?" He grunted when the one-eyed man dug a left hook into the bag, denting it. "So who's the bag meant to be?" he asked an overhead right pounded into the target. "Me?"

"Think," a two left jab and right body shot combo slammed home, "a lot," after a bob and weave the Watcher slammed a left hook into the bag, "don't you?" A quick side shuffle to the right and another jab powered into the bag. "No," by now the Watcher was perspiring heavily, "Andrew. Sometimes," the youth dropped into a crab before firing right and left body shots off, "I wonder if he lives in the real world."

"That was my first thought upon meeting him," Angel concurred before swallowing. "I'm not here to tell you what to do, Xander," he grunted when a furious right hook threatened to tear the bag from his grip, "I just want to help. I've changed."

"So Faith tells me," suddenly Xander stepped back and unleashed a hard right cross before dropping his arms.

"She thinks a lot of you," Angel commented carefully.

"Huh, huh," Xander looked less than convinced.

Deciding not to push that issue just yet, he returned to the subject in hand. "You throw a mean punch Xander, good combos too. Train often?"

"I used to work out at a gym in town, but when Faith found out," Xander scowled. "She insisted I trained here as part of the team."

"Makes sense."

"I know," Xander shrugged. "But I liked having something that wasn't here. Something private."

"I can understand that," Angel paused as an idea struck. "Faith said you have DVD nights once a fortnight where the whole team watch a couple of DVDs, eat popcorn and stuff?"

"I figure it's bonding time, although I really hate it when one of the girls' picks teen coms." Angel stared at the young man, eyebrow raised. Xander flushed. "Okay, well the cheerleaders are cool."

Angel chuckled before shaking his head. "Your perversion apart it's a good idea. Like I said, I'm a fight fan, maybe I could get some DVDs on boxing, show you more of the history of the sport?"

Xander stared at him for a second before nodding. "Next one's on Thursday."

"Great," Angel smiled. It wasn't much, but it was a start.


	10. 10

**FIC: Cleveland Calling (10?)**

Faith couldn't help but grin as she dressed, dragging on her black spandex shorts and matching cotton crop top. Angel was ali-, well here anyway. Her mentor was still in one piece. Grabbing her MP3 player, she hurried down to the basement, careful to keep quiet as it was still the early hours of the morning, but she was so hyped, she had to work out to burn off some of the energy.

Opening the gym door, she stopped dead in surprise at the sight that greeted her. "Andy, what the hell are ya doing?" Realising the youth's face was purpling; she ran over and one-hand grabbed the wobbling barbell from the boy laid on the bench, placing it back in the stand. "Damn, Andy," she exclaimed, "I ain't never seen you in the gym before!"

After a few seconds gulping in air, the teen answered. "Yesterday, Xander talked to me," Faith hid a wince, knowing X's temper that wouldn't have been pretty. "And I decided I have to walk down the path of redemption rather than be a dreamer."

Faith took a second to translate that. And failed miserably. "Uh?"

"I've decided," the youth stood, puffing out his pigeon chest, "that I need to be an active Watcher, assisting the defenceless against the evils of the night."

"Whoa!" Faith exclaimed. She comes down for a training session and what does she end up doing? Career counselling? "Why you decide that?" Andrew looked shame-faced and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Andy?"

"He made me realise that I've been hiding behind Warren and Spike, pretending everything I did when I as Buffy's nemesis didn't matter."

Faith sighed. She could see this was gonna take some time. "Andy, sit down." After a moment the housekeeper obeyed. "Evil can be wicked seductive. When I was in England I read the file on you," Andy winced. "About you looking up to Warren and Spike. Being accepted when you've never had anything to belong to is wicked cool. When I was with the Mayor, I didn't give a shit about anything, just as long as he wanted me. I'd do anything to keep him happy, kill, steal, whatever. But someday," she took a breath, "you've gotta realise that it doesn't matter how many friends you have saying you're cool, you gotta be able to look yourself in the mirror, know that you're a good person." Faith smirked as inspiration hit. "You need someone to act like your role-model. Angel, he's looking for redemption like you. Or Xander, I mean he's been fighting demons for years, but he's just a normal dude like you."

"You," Andrew looked down at the ground.

"Uh?" Faith blinked.

"You, you went bad for the same reason I did, looking for someone to belong to. Besides," the young man reddened, "Angel and Xander scare me."

And she didn't? Faith blinked, where was she going wrong? First Dana, now this kid, she was turning into freakin' St Jude! Ah shit, she groaned inwardly at Andrew's hopeful gaze before comforting herself with the thought at least this was one guy she didn't have to worry about perving on her. "Okay," she stood. "But before you go out in the field, you'll have to be fit. Let's start with some crunches."

"Okay," Andrew's beaming smile dropped, "uh, what are they?"

Faith groaned. This was definitely gonna take time.

* * *

"Mi'Lord!" Geir rushed into the cavernous "Our sources tell us the traitor Angel has been working with the Slayer team for the last few days." 

"Um," Gellert gnawed down on his bottom lip in thought at this development. "He is of no consequence," he shook his head at Gier's opening mouth. "No, Geir, you, Sophos, and of course I, are all more than twice Angel's age, he is no match for any of us, and that is without taking into account the Croc Dal's many minions. He is just an inconvenience, nothing more, nothing less. We go on as planned."

* * *

Gier stared at his master, the sight of his creator as always filling him with awe. His sire was a hulking six and a half feet tall, towering over even him with massively broad shoulders, thick chest, and tree trunk limbs. Many centuries had turned his Sire's feet into claws and his hands into paws. His face had also been changed by the demonic presence within him, just a few wisps of hair remained on top of his head while his face now resembled a pig's with his ruddy complex and snout-like nose, and his ears hung down, resembling a bat's. 

Realising his master was waiting impatiently for an answer, Gier dropped to one knee. "It will be as you wish, sire."

His sire's face stretched into a warped smile. "But of course."

* * *

Faith busied herself making a sandwich, mind filled with planning schedules for the kiddie Slayers. She sighed as she also realised she'd have to put up with Andrew following her around asking for tips. She shuddered as a horrifying thought occurred. "Fuck," she muttered, "I hope he doesn't ask me to feel his biceps. Not even I can lie that good." 

She turned at the sound of the door opening. "I hear someone's taken in Andrew as a special project. What are you," Xander smirked at her as he made his way to the fridge and pulled a soda can out, "the Slayer version of Mother Theresa?"

Faith opened her mouth to snap out a reply, but then realised for the first time she could remember, X had actually teased her like he'd tease one of the other Slayers. Like he wasn't scared that she would react by beating his ass around the kitchen. Faith hid her elation behind a smirk. "But Xander," she licked her lips and purred even as she leered at the suddenly reddening man's muscles, "if you're jealous. I could take you in hand as a special project. Ummm," Faith tilted her head to one side, laughing to herself as the man backed towards the outside door, "what could I give you lessons in?" She laughed throatily as Harris bolted out of the back door. "Yeah," she smirked. "Still got it."

* * *

"Captain," Kate knocked on her Captain's office before hurrying in. "Have you seen this report of vagrants turning up dead in the Clement Hills?" 

"The coroner's at a loss why they die," the portly police officer shrugged. "But hey, living on the street and in that area? We can only do so much Kate."

Masking her distaste at her boss' casual discarding of human life, Kate nodded. This was definitely something that Xander and the others should look in.

* * *

Angel grimaced as Xander finished briefing him. Wolfram & Hart being here was a crushing blow after all he and his friends had gone through. But the Croc Dal? Angelus remembered Darla telling him about Gellert, the only vampire the Master himself feared. And anyone the Master feared was someone you did well to avoid. Very well. Swallowing his trepidation, he spoke. "Sounds like you've got quite a situation here." 

"And you're going to offer me your services as leader, fly in and save the day, that's it?" Xander's solitary eye hardened.

"No, no," he raised his hands placatingly. "I'm just here to help," he assured his former love rival. Besides, any coup would be swiftly followed by his beheading by Dana judging from the smouldering looks the previously insane Slayer gave him at any opportunity. "Offer my expertise." Xander stared at him, gaze sceptical. Which was the kid's problem, he might have to work with him, but he wasn't going to bay-sit him. "Look Xander, I've more experience of W&H than you."

"Well, yeah," Xander continued to stare at him. "You did sort of head their LA. branch for a year."

It was an effort but he ignored the boy's baiting. After all, someone had to be the adult here and Harris wasn't qualified. "And I spent five years fighting them too -."

He looked up gratefully at a knock at the door. Xander continued his stare for a second longer before calling out. "Who is it?"

"Kate."

"Door's open."

"Thanks," the door swung open and the blonde cop hurried in, stopping slightly when she sensed the atmosphere between them. "Xander. Angel. I've got a report that you guys might be interested in." The former LA. law officer glanced from him to Xander as if confused which one of them to pass the papers in her arm to.

A fact that Xander also noticed. "I'll take them thanks, Kate," the Watcher said, his voice laden with irritation.

"Sure," the cop quickly passed the folder over to Xander before sitting down in the seat beside Angel.

"Thanks," the youth opened the folder and began reading, forehead furrowing in concentration. "Nine dead in less than a week, that's sloppy."

"Can I have a look?" Angel queried. After a couple more minutes, Harris nodded and slid the folder over the desk to him. "Thanks," he nodded at the Watcher before opening the folder and starting to read. His heart skipped a beat at what he found. "Oh no."

"Deadboy what is it?"

He waved Xander's anxious query away, searching for the coroner's reports. What he found confirmed his worst suspicions. "These people, they have to go down hard and fast."

"What is it Angel?"

He glanced towards the cop. "We need the others here for this." Seeing Xander's mouth open, he shook his head. "Trust me Xander, Faith needs to hear this with everyone else."

Xander stared at him for a second. "Okay."

* * *

"What's the sitch?" Faith queried as she strode into the meeting room, noting everyone was there and that Angel had an usually serious expression, even by his standards, on his face. 

In answer, the vampire licked his lips. "I think Kate's discovered an Orpheus den."

Faith's stomach hollowed. Sucking her cheeks in, she made her way to the nearest chair, and collapsed in it. "Faith," she looked up to see Xander peering at her, "are you alright?"

After a second, she took a rattling breath and nodded. "Yeah." Fuck, the memories hit like a truck. She turned to Angel. "How sure?"

"Look Angel," Xander's tone was verging on pissed, "I've done as you asked, waited until everyone was here. But now I want some answers."

Angel stared at her for a half second longer before looking towards her Watcher. "When I was Angelus in '03, Faith injected herself with Orpheus, a mystical drug that vampires pay for and then feed off the junkies for the high. She let me feed off her and I fell into a coma on account of the fact she'd o'd-."

"You're not serious!" Xander exploded, his face hard, harder than she'd ever seen it. "Who's stupid idea was that?"

Faith groaned at the rage in Harris' eye. Fuck, any excuse to hate Angel. Why couldn't X just let go of the past? "Uh, that would be mine."

Xander glared at her only to sigh at her pleading look. It was Angel, the only man who'd ever done right by her, at the time she hadn't had the cool home, a decent Watcher, and friends like she did right now, all she'd had was him. "Fine." Xander turned his look on Angel. Faith was half-surprised when the Irish Vampire didn't burst into dust on the spot. "And this has relevance how?"

"In my year in charge of W&H, Wes and Gunn took down a group running Orpheus through the demon bars of the west coast. The first clue we got of their activities was a number of deaths in the runaway community, deaths with much the same symptoms and in the same age range of the girls reported here."

"Faith could have died?" Xander looked inches from launching across the desk at Angel.

Angel shifted uneasily in his seat, probably confident in his ability to take X down, but he'd be fucked if the girls swarmed over him. "It's a possibility with Orpheus."

Seeing X's face harden still further and his fists clench, Faith spoke. "My choice X," she said softly. "I rolled the dice."

"Fine," Xander let out a heavy sigh. "So you're figuring a demon bar in this area?" Angel nodded. "We'll hit it tonight."

* * *

"Five guards on the front door, two on the back, and there's a skylight on the roof leading into the second floor gambling rooms." 

Xander managed not to start when the demon melted out of the shadows to his right, sensing a reaction was just what the demon was angling for. After a second, he nodded at Angel's scouting report. "Lighting?"

"Good."

Xander nodded again. That cut down on the chance of friendly fire in cramped conditions, made things simpler. "Right, Angel, you take Connor and Dana, come in through the skylight, Faith, you take Breen and Penda take the back. The rest of you are with me. We hit in," he glanced at the illuminated dial on his watch, "five minutes. And scorched earth people, if it's demonic and in there," he nodded towards the building across the road, 80s power ballads blaring out of it, "it's evil."

* * *

Faith grinned as she felt her heart begin to race, her mouth dry, and palms sweat. She lived for moments like this. Hearing the beep of her watch, she quickly unfastened the top two buttons of her blouse, pulled it out of her jeans and tied the bottom into a knot, revealing several inches of taut stomach. That accomplished, she grinned at her team-mates. "Watch a master at work, but don't forget your parts." 

"We won't," Breena promised before darting up the back fire escape, hotly pursued by Penda.

Faith swayed her way down the back of the alley, towards the paint-flaked door and the two hulks flanking it. As expected, the vampires were mesmerised by her attire. Faith hid a grin, demon or human, men were all the same. "Yo!" she slurred her speech before slumping against the wall opposite, using the shadows offered to discreetly draw her stake. "W..where'z Marcuzz?"

The two thugs exchanged amused glances. "We don't know any Marcus, babe," replied the bigger of the two, a chrome-domed black dude with the height of a basketball player and the build of a WWE wrestler. "But we could get you in. You do us a favour, we do you one?"

Faith saw two figures move into position on the landing above the vamps. All she had to do was get the vamps into position. She stepped out of the shadows, leaning slightly forward to give the duo of demons a look at her goods. "A favourz?" she giggled drunkenly. "What do ya wantz?"

The demons exchanged grins before stepping forward. "Well-."

Faith's fellow Slayers leapt off the gantry above the oblivious demons, landing on their backs and knocking them stumbling forward to Faith who smoothly staked them both in quick succession. "Like taking candy from a baby," she smirked before nodding at her companions. "Ya did good kids, bet Harris never showed ya that play before," her smirk widened as she re-fastened her shirt, "for a shit-load of reasons."

Turning her attention to the door, she swaggered up to it, raised her right leg up into her chest and kicked out. Her heel smashed into the door, splintering wood, and sending the door crashing open. Faith stepped back when the music blasting from the place hit her with an almost physical force. "Are you alright?"

Forcing down her trepidation at entering an Orpheus den, she nodded at Breena's question. "Sure, just jived. Let's go kick some demon ass!"

Entering the club, she found that the back of the club was a maze of corridors and depressing, fluorescent-light lit rooms, consisting only of a bed and shitload of hopelessness. Behind every door lurked a vampire or two, usually with some doped up girl, but for the grace of god went her, etc, etc. Although it hurt like hell, Faith decided to leave the junkies behind, reasoning that bringing them would only impede their asses in a fight, they could always pick them up afterwards.

Seeing her companions had the sitch well in hand in the room to her right, Faith kicked the door open and started in, noting the two vamps waiting there.

Suddenly a vampire dropped from a hole in the ceiling above and behind her, his feet catching her in the side even as she twisted and stabbed her stake home. The momentum of the blow still threw her forward, stumbling into the room.

Seeing the two vampires charging her, Faith allowed the momentum of the blow to carry her between them and to the far wall. Ignoring the pain that shot through her shoulder as it crashed into the stony wall, she used the extra split-second her strategy had gained her to right herself for the rapidly approaching attack.

Standing side-on to the vampire to her left, she shot out a heel kick at his face that he knocked away while she herself blocked a right from his companion on her forearm. Leaping into a backwards somersault, she pressed her feet on the wall behind her and sprang over the two demons, landing in a crouch behind them.

Even as the demons turned to face her, she leapt into the air again, catching the furthest away in a dropkick, staking the other as she sailed past him. Landing on top of the other, she smirked down at his stunned face before driving her weapon home. "Easy as-," her blood stilled as she sensed something, "what the fuck?" Looking up she saw a swarm of demons charging out of a secret passageway in the wall in front of her, followed by a vampire's whose aura outstripped Kaktosis' by some way. "Gellert."

The demon smiled at her croaked whisper. "Quite so, and you must be Faith." Gellert's eyes hardened. "Take her."

Desperate fear surging through her veins, Faith powered into action. Leaping to her feet, she ignored her first impulse to retreat, realising she'd never get away and might even lead Bre and Pen into trouble, and charged to meet her rivals. The first vampire to reach her was dispatched with a stake to the heart, the second took a side kick to the balls and a staking through his doubled-up back, the third was still holding his nose from her headbutt when she staked him. The fourth managed to grab her around the neck from behind and although a stamp to his right shin, and a quick spin around staking took him out, Faith bit back fear as she looked around at the demons still swarming around her, realising that this wasn't a night she was going to survive. Grunting at an elbow to the left side of her face, she twisted her upper torso to face her attacker, smoothly ducking under his follow-up haymaker even as she thrust her stake into his unbeating heart. "Damn it!" she cursed as a foot smashed into her lower back, knocking her blow off target. Before she had time to right herself, the demon in front of her grabbed her by her throat and threw her into the air.

"Ahh!" Faith grunted as she hit the wall behind her before slumping doubled-up against it. Shooting out a kick, she caught her attacker in the chest, knocking him back a step. Before she could pull her leg back, another vampire had hold of her ankle. Faith screamed when he kicked her full in the groin, pain blazing through her.

Eyes watering and stomach heaving, she slid down the wall to her knees. Seeing her attacker approach through blurred vision, she brought her stake back and flung it into his heart. "Gotcha you bastard," she croaked defiantly as she reached for her reserve stake.

And screamed when her wrist was grabbed and arm yanked, her disadvantageous position ensuring she had no leverage to fight back, her shoulder dislocating with a blood-curdling pop. Forcing herself to straighten, she drew back her uninjured arm to throw a punch only to fall on her face when she was caught by a clubbing punch to the back of her head.

Instantly she tried to rise only to be caught by a barrage of kicks from half a dozen pairs of booted feet. After about thirty seconds, Gellert boomed. "Enough! Bring her!" Faith's tortured body shuddered in terror. She struggled feebly as she was lifted, the hands of her assailants pinching, torturing her already brutalised frame. But the pain was incidental next to the thought plaguing her. What did they have planned for her?


	11. 11

A/N: Mike, thanks for help on the dream sequence.

**FIC: Cleveland Calling (11?)**

Gellert felt his blood race as his men lifted the weakly struggling Slayer. "What a warrior," he muttered in admiration. He'd killed many a Slayer in his time, far more than the pathetic Council realised, eight in all, more than any vampire he'd ever known, but he'd never seen one to match her. All those century old vampires in a matter of ten seconds. And all elite troops from his bloodline, extraordinary. And that wasn't even counting the three he'd specifically used to get her into position. If only they had time for the Claiming, what a demon she'd make.

Shaking such regrets away, he pushed the secret door open and led the remainder of his party down the dusty tunnel to the cavern beneath. It was a pity things had come to this, but one had to make a stand.

He'd owned the Orpheus club for, he smiled as he realised this month would have been its 150th anniversary. Generally he ran his clubs discreetly, avoiding as much contact as possible with normals. There was no profit in indiscretions, but some sacrifices had to be made for the greater good, and discarding this club to bait the trap for the Slayer was just perfect. Turning a corner, he shoved open a door. "Bring her," he commanded.

* * *

Breena staggered as she sensed a vampire the strength of which surpassed any, even Angel, she'd ever faced. Shaking off her fear, she leapt into the air, grabbed hold of the top of the door frame behind her and kicked her opponent square in the face, knocking him into the far wall. Dropping back to the floor, she raced over to the vampire and crashed her stake home. Spinning around, she saw a wide-eyed Penda staring at her. "You felt that?" 

Penda nodded. "I felt that," her friend replied, her voice thick not only with her African accent but with fear.

"We've got to find Miss Lehane!" After a second's hesitation, Penda nodded and followed her into the corridor. Heart racing, she raced down the passageway, stopping at the splintered open doorway. Rushing through, she found signs of a fight, dustpiles scattered across the floor, and the residue of the frightening presence she'd felt earlier. But no Faith.

"We'll have to go get the others." Breena shook her head at Penda's comment, she wasn't deserting Faith. "Think Breena!" exhorted her fellow Slayer. "We can't take that thing on alone. We need back-up. Besides vampires can track through smell. Angel will be able to find her."

Breena winced at the unpalatable truth in the last comment. "Fine," she snapped. "But let's hurry!"

* * *

"Leave us!" Gellert growled. His subordinates bowed in unison and hurried out, leaving him with just his two eldest childes, Gier and Sophos. And their prisoner, held between them, struggling, scared, but defiant. 

Gellert felt his previous regret flare anew. Even in her battered state, the Slayer was an astonishing beauty, all fire and wantonness. If only he had the time to turn her…

"I am gonna rip your-, ahh!"

His back handed slap knocked the girl's face to the side, the blood from her mouth splattering Sophos stood to her right. "I DID NOT GIVE YOU LEAVE TO SPEAK!" he thundered. The girl glared at him when he tousled her raven tresses, her head twitched when he trailed his fingers down her flawless cheek. He chuckled when she spat in his face. Such spirit. After wiping it off, he looked at her for a second before stepping nearer. "If only I had the time," his men gripped the girl all the tighter as her struggles intensified as he leisurely unbuttoned her blouse, "your screams would be my sweetest symphony." Her blouse fell open, revealing the lush treasures within, allowing him to press his hand against the milky white skin of her left breast, fancying he could almost feel her pounding heart.

He could certainly smell her fear. The air was ripe, thick, with it.

Finally he sighed sorrowfully and stepped back. "Unfortunately I do not have time to attend to your breaking in person," he reached into his inner pocket and withdrew a syringe. He laughed at the growing terror in the Slayer's doe-like eyes. "Yes, Orpheus," he nodded. "But a very special strain. And in a dosage that will," his smile widened, "keep you under but not dead until you're very, very old."

"NO!"

He grabbed the Slayer around the throat and squeezed. In seconds, she was wheezing desperately. "Yes." He leaned into her, enjoying the feel of her writhing body against him. "Did you think," he yanked her head to the side and thrust the needle into her neck before injecting the drug, "there'd be no price to pay for killing my Yelena?"

Pulling the needle out, he watched in fascination the small trail of blood that trickled down the brunette beauty's neck. Looking into her eyes, he could already see them dulling, drool dripping from her mouth. Perfect. Dropping the empty syringe, he turned to his henchmen. "Time to leave, I think."

His childes nodded before dropping the Slayer on the dust covered floor. After a final lingering look at her twitching body, he followed them out and into the labyrinth of tunnels that led to his home.

* * *

"That's the last-," Xander's voice trailed off as the stairwell to the back of the bar suddenly filled with a vamped out Angel, Connor and Dana following hot on his heels. "What's wrong?" 

"Where is he?" Angel looked left and right, eyes flickering with something close to fear.

"Where's -."

Again he was interrupted by more interlopers, Breena and Penda crashing through the door to the back of the club. But no Faith. He was beaten to the two by Angel. "Where's Faith?" Xander blinked at the intensity of the demon's growl. If nothing else, he'd never doubt the depth of feeling Angel had for the Slayer again. The two Slayers looked towards him, he nodded encouragingly.

"We were in one room, Faith was in the next, we sensed something," Breena stopped in her explanation to briefly shudder before plunging on, "we ran through, but she wasn't there."

"Show us!" Angel charged through the doorway the two Slayers had just come through. Xander opened his mouth to protest about Deadboy taking over. Deciding this really wasn't the time, he followed after the demon, conscious of the others trailing behind.

Breena and Penda led them down a tight, dimly-lit corridor and into a heart-breakingly drab room. Xander looked around, noting the dustpiles scattered everywhere, unable to prevent a surge of pride wrapped within his fear. Faith hadn't gone quietly, that was for sure.

"It's Gellert."

Xander's eye snapped towards Angel, the hoarseness of the demon's tone chilling him to the bone. "What?"

"I..I can sense him, Xander," Xander was rocked by the fear in Angel's eyes. "He's strong, way stronger than the Master."

"Great," Xander looked around, "question is where's -," he looked towards the far wall, brow furrowing as he watched Connor knock on it. "What are you doing?"

Connor continued his exploration. "They didn't come past you or Bre and Penda, therefore unless they used magic there must be," Connor turned towards them, smirking triumphantly, "a secret passage. There's a hollow panel here, all we need to do now is find the -," Connor's voice trailed off when Angel heel kicked his way through the wall, "kick the door in."

* * *

Angel's nose led him to his friend. His stomach shrivelled at the sight of her crumpled on the ground, body shaking, low keening sounds trembling out of her mouth. "What the hell!" he was surprised when Harris pushed past him and hurried to the Slayer, rolling her over and taking her in his arms. And was instantly thrown into the ceiling, near the far wall. Bounding forward, he caught the Watcher as he plummeted to the ground. "Deadboy, what's wrong with her?" 

Angel noted at the concern in the boy's voice. It seemed Faith's concerns about Xander not caring were misplaced. Not that he was surprised, the boy might be a congenital idiot but he cared. Placing the youth back on the floor, he glanced towards Faith. "I don't kno-," his nose wrinkled and he grimaced. Looking around, he saw what he was searching for, and walked over to the syringe dropped on threadbare sitting chair. Picking up the syringe, he sniffed at it and growled, his suspicions confirmed. "Nightmare."

"What is it?"

"Nightmare, a brand of Orpheus," Angel continued to glare at the medical implement. "Wes and Gunn found out about it. The person injected," he steadfastly refused to look in the direction of the whimpering woman, "relives their worst nightmare, again and again, the vampire gets to feed off their fear. Nightmare junkies get paid the most, but last the least amount of time. This amount, on a Slayer she'll never come out of it on her own. I'll have to feed on her, go in, pull her out."

"No way."

Angel scowled at the young Watcher. "Xander this isn't about whose got the biggest set of-."

"Does anyone else think that allowing a vampire to feed on a drugged Slayer would be a very, very bad idea?"

Angel stared at Xander, surprised at the youth using something as base as logic. "It's not like we've got any other options," he tersely pointed out.

Xander swallowed. "Yeah, we have." He looked towards Faith. "I'll go inside, drag her out."

"That's insane!" Angel managed after a second gaping at the young Watcher. "We don't even know if Orpheus works on humans like that!"

"That case we're going to find out, worse case scenario it doesn't work," Xander shrugged, "you get to vamp out and try your stuff. We've got enough Slayers if things go wrong."

Angel winced at the reminder that Xander considered him very disposable. Shrugging that off, he grabbed the youth by the arm and, ignoring the watching Slayers' laser-point glares, dragged him into the outside corridor. "That is not the worse case scenario, you could end up trapped in there with her, reliving her terror again and again, but helpless to do anything!"

Xander's gaze didn't falter an inch. "At least she won't alone." The boy's face was as serious as the night he'd faced down Angelus. "I fouled up once before, couldn't reach her, when -," the youth's voice faltered and he shook his head. "I'm doing this. You helping or not?"

Angel briefly balanced the probability of Buffy killing him if something happened to Xander against the imperative of getting Faith help as quickly as possible, the longer she was under the worse, the harder, it would be to get her out. "We'll try it your way," he conceded.

Xander nodded. "Thanks," the boy muttered before heading back in the room.

He was briefly surprised by the gratitude but didn't let that stop him from asking his next question. "How do you intend to do this, you can't feed?"

"God no," Xander grimaced. "I'm going to use the syringe, take some blood, and inject it into myself."

Angel blinked, it might just work. If it didn't, well he'd try it himself when he tried to help. He would be better able to control the amount of blood he took at the very least. Although there was one problem. "You know how to take blood?"

"I learnt playing doctors and nurses."

Angel joined the others in staring at the Watcher. "That's not the way you play doctors and nurses," Breena objected.

Xander smiled tightly. "You didn't grow up with Willow Rosenberg."

Connor glanced at first him and then Xander, eyebrow raised. "And I thought my childhood was weird."

Xander chuckled nervously before taking the syringe. "Dead-, Angel," Angel blinked at the correction but then he guessed at least in this tense moment they were united, "Connor, grab her, hold her."

After a confirming nod from him, Connor and him approached Faith from the flanks. Grabbing a hold, he winced at her strength, in her drug-induced terror she was stronger than Buffy, almost as strong as the Beast. "Xander!" he winced as the Slayer attempted to bite him. "We can't hold her on our own!"

"Okay," the pain and anger he felt at Faith's predicament was mirrored in Xander's face. "Bree, Penda, grab her legs, Dana," Xander looked towards the Slayer, "I want you to cut her right shirt sleeve off, then help Angel to hold her arm steady."

"You need someone," he pulled away from another bite. "To hold her head still too."

"I'm on it," Dae whispered, the tiny Oriental Slayer, even shorter than Buffy, hurried forward and grabbed Faith's head in a chokehold from behind.

Xander winced before hurrying forward, and injecting the needle into the Bostonian's arm. Once it was full, he took a breath before taking off his shirt and injecting the blood into his arm. The instant the syringe hit empty, Xander's eyes dulled, and the youth pitched forward.

One of the other Slayers, Astrid he thought her name was, leapt forward, catching the Watcher. "I guess it worked," Connor commented, his voice tight before turning to him. "What next dad?"

Angel looked around. Realising everyone was looking at him, he quickly thought. "Back to base."

* * *

Faith moaned deep in her throat at the sound of the biker her mom was dating walking up the stairs. He'd be in her room soon, 'said it was her own fault for being such a -. 

"Hey, Faith." She bit down on her pillow muffling her shriek as a tall, one-eyed man stepped out of the shadows by her bed. How had he got here? "I'm not going to hurt you."

"L..leave me alone," she sobbed. Oh god, there was two of them.

"I'm a friend of yours." The one-eyed man looked around the darkened room, face creased in puzzlement. "You're too young. You've not even been called yet. I thought your worse moment would be something Slayer-related."

"I don't know ya!" she shook her head. And she didn't have any friends, everyone knew she was trash, even her mom said so.

"Look," her eyes widened when the man waved his hand through the wall. "I'm not here and this isn't happening, not really, not now. My name's Xander and in the future you're this big hero, but you've been drugged by someone who hates you and I've been sent to help you."

"You're fucking nuts!"

"Now that sounded like the girl I know," Xander chuckled before his face turned serious again. "Okay, Faith I know you're scared. This isn't real, okay. You're an adult and more than capable of defending yourself against any nightmare."

"Great," Faith muttered. "Horny bikers. Now I get escaped loons too?"

The one-eyed man shook his head. "Right - you're obviously not going to believe that 'cause that's just crazy talk from some guy you've never met. And I've just realised I know absolutely nothing about your childhood to make you believe we're erm,  
friends. Right, no-one said this was gonna be easy."

"Are you my boyfriend?" Faith suddenly blurted out, this guy might be wicked delusional but she kinda got the vibe he'd never even dream of laying a hand on her.

A muscle in the one-eyed man's face twitched. "No, you don't d-, you don't have a boyfriend. I'm a friend who helps you."

"Helps me?" Faith blinked as she looked at the man. She might only be twelve, but she had eyes and couldn't imagine a big man like this needing her help. "B..but I'm not a hero."

The man sighed and crouched down before her. "Listen Faith," she was surprised when she didn't feel any fear at the closeness, with her close proximity was usually a precursor to a beating or worse. But she somehow she knew this guy wasn't like the ones at her school or her mom dated, he was a good person like those knights in the books about King Arthur. "In the future you're going to laugh at the sort of scumbag-," the man looked quizzically at her.

"Joe," she supplied.

"Joe is. You're going to be somebody, someone who does great stuff, helps people." The big man leaned into her, his breath hot on her cheek. "But I'm going to let you into a secret. You're somebody now, somebody who can fight back. Powers aren't what make you special, heart is."

"You can fight him for me," she pleaded.

"Me? Help yo-," the man shook his head. "I wish I could," Xander smiled sadly. "Not here, remember." The man's face stiffened. "Look, you have to do this, otherwise neither of us can leave here, we'll be stuck here forever. I'm relying on you Faith."

Faith stared at the man before shaking her head. "Shouldn't do that, I'm unreliable, can't be trusted."

"Don't say that," now she was a little scared by the anger in the man's eye. "People rely on you now, you've friends who need you, you can't stay in this coma."

Faith gulped at the sight of the battered door handle turning. Before now, she'd been too scared to do anything, her mom had always said she'd tan her hide, but now. "Okay," she whispered. Leaping up, she dived out of the bed, dressed in her customary cargo trousers, t-shirt, and sweater she kept on to make things hard for Joe, and leapt for the window. Xander said she was tough enough, she didn't need her mom or anybody.

* * *

Xander gaped as Faith dived past him. "No Faith," he vainly grasped at the young girl but she ran through his ghostly arms and clambered through her window. Shaking his head and glaring at the opening door, if he was solid, he started for the window. "12, 22, it doesn't matter," he muttered, "how old does this girl have to be when she starts to listen to me?" Sighing, he ran after her. 

"Faith! Wait!" The girl stiffened at his shout, turning to face him. He hid a wince as he realised her eyes were red-rimmed from crying. "You were meant to fight him."

The brunette shook her head. "I…I can't, he's like bigger than you. I'm too small. Don't be mad," she pleaded with the soft eyes that in just a few years would catch the heart of every man who looked into them.

"Faith, I'm not angry," he hastened. "We'll work this out."

"You're not gonna leave me?" the girl asked hopefully.

Seeing the ballsy, feisty Faith this needy, desperate, scared, made Xander's blood boil. Again, he wished he was solid so he could go back to her home and see her mom and her mom's wonderful boyfriend. And open a can of whup-ass on them. Forcing a smile, he shook his head. "'Course not, we're a team."

The girl's smile illuminated her face and almost the night. "Thanks. So," Faith licked her lips, "in the future, this hero, like what am I?"

"Um," Xander gnawed on his bottom lip, wondering what he could tell her. Deciding as this was a dream state, temporal rules didn't apply, he began to talk, telling her all about Slayers, about the good stuff she'd done, carefully avoiding any mention of Finch, the Mayor, and prison.

Soon the girl was dancing around him as they walked, eyes sparkling with an intensity he recognised from seeing her in fights, but the beaming, innocent smile was new to him. At this age, she was still a little bit of a dreamer, all of her childhood hadn't been ripped from her. Yet. "What's up Xan?"

Shaking himself, he forced a smile. "Noth-." Hearing a disturbance, he looked to an alley to their left, the stench of effluence wafting out of it. "What's that?"

Faith's eyes grew fearful. "We don't want any trouble."

"It'll be alright," he soothed before running into the alley. After a second, he heard the girl's footsteps behind him.

Entering the alley, he heard Faith gasp as they watched a vampire tear a man's throat out. "W… what's that?" a trembling voice queried.

"A vampire." He took a breath before continuing. "Faith, I know you're scared but Joe isn't a monster, he's just a sick prick that shouldn't be allowed anywhere near children. Faith, this is a monster, that creature there, feeding on those couple. That's a real monster. And he's what yo-"

He was interrupted by the small voice. "I hate them."

"Yeah," Xander smiled. "So do I. Faith, you need to believe me-"

He paused as the Slayer stepped past him, small hands clenched into fists, the little girl adopting a more confident stance. One definitely not designed for someone of such a tiny frame. "I fight them."

"With all your heart," Xander nodded, this wasn't what he expected, but maybe this was an escape route for both of them. "That's right Faith. You fight monsters like that and being able to do that means that no prick like Joe will ever get a chance to hurt you ever again."

Small knuckles cracked as the fists clenched even tighter. "Never hurt again."

* * *

Faith sat up, sweat pouring off her, chest heaving with rasping breaths. God, going through that, she thought she'd never be clean again. "You're awake!" 

She gasped as Andrew tackled her in a hug, knocking her back down on the bed, any other guy and she'd be suspicious he was taking advantage. "Whoa, Andy," she wriggled free, looking left and right. Yeah it was her room in Cleveland, the Corbain posters gave it away. "Is everyone okay? Why isn't Angel with me instead of you?"

Faith kicked herself at the hurt look that flickered across Andrew's face. Ah fuck, she hadn't meant it like that. "Everyone's okay, Dana wouldn't let Angel sit with either you or Xander while you were out cold."

"Damn that girl," Faith shook her head. She appreciated Dana's devotion and loyalty, but she was a big girl, could take care of herself. "Well," she patted Andrew awkwardly on the shoulder, "thanks for sitting with me."

Andrew practically glowed at her praise. "You are my sensei."

"Yeah," Faith ventured a shaky grin, boy was nuts, "sure am grasshopper." She started to shove her covers off only to stop when she realised she was only in her panties and bra, "Andy, what happened to my clothes?"

"Um," Andy reddened and looked away. "You were in bed, I wanted you to be comfortable."

Faith raised an eyebrow. Maybe Andy wasn't as gay as she'd thought.

* * *

"Look Dana why don't you come with me," Angel broke off from arguing with the obstinate Slayer when the door to Faith's room swung open and Dana's even more mule-headed mentor walked out. "Faith! How are you!" 

Faith winced. "Better at a lower volume, Angel." The brunette's eyes filled with concern. "Xander?"

"He couldn't wake before you, he had to follow you out."

"Damn fool man," Faith nodded before heading towards Xander's room.

Angel dropped in beside her. "I'd have gone in, but Xander insisted."

Faith chuckled. "That's Harris for ya, always wanting to save the girl. 'Sides, girl needs variety, can't just have one knight saving her." Faith stopped as they reached the door to Harris's room, face sobering. "Wasn't keen on ya feeding, right?" Angel nodded, the other reasons Xander had mentioned were his business, if the boy wanted to mention them to Faith, it was up to him. "He was right, if Angelus had turned up, you're good," Faith winked at him. "But my girls were trained by the best."

"Oh yeah," Angel smirked. "When does the best turn up?"

He grunted as Faith punched him none too gently in the stomach. "Asshole," the girl scolded before opening the door and walking in.

* * *

"Faith!" 

Faith hid a wince at the collective scream that went up as she entered X's room, the Slayers gathered there charging her, grabbing her in a collective hug that had her gasping for air. "I might not have to breathe, but Faith does," Angel commented.

She nodded gratefully at the vampire when the girls sheepishly released their grip and stepped back. Faith grinned. "Yo, getting that pleased to see me, must be getting soft on ya," she joked to hide her emotion at the relief in her students' eyes. All the searching she'd done, ever since she hit Sunnydale all those years ago, she'd finally got what she wanted, a family. Turning serious, she glanced towards X. He was still under. "Right," she looked at the younger Slayers. "Angel and Connor are gonna take training today-," seeing mouths open in protest, she stared levelly at her trainees. Their heads dropped in unison. "I'm gonna sit with X for a while, I'm still a little weak," she felt like a legged-dwarf could kick her ass right about now, "now get."

The moment the door closed behind the others. Faith slumped exhausted in the seat beside Harris' bed, watching the man as he slept. And trying to keep her hearing intact, dude could snore. "Why you do it Harris?" she muttered. "All the shit I put you through, and you do a crazy fucking thing like that?"

After half an hour she still hadn't received an answer. "Boy likes his sleep," Faith shook her head and rose. With her strength returning, she was feeling increasingly restless, but no way was she leaving here before X awoke, she was gonna be the first person he saw.

Bored, she began to mooch around the untidy room, noting with amusement the clothes scattered across the room. "You'd never have survived in Stockton," she muttered. But then, her grin slipped, Harris wasn't likely to shove a stake through a guy's chest. Seeing a CD rack, she crouched down beside it and began to investigate, nose wrinkling at what she found. "The Mavericks? Garth Brooks? Dixie Chicks? Shania Twain? This don't impress me much."

"And of course Pearl Jam and Nirvana are so much better."

"Damn straight-." Faith spun around. "You're awake!"

"Really?" Xander raised a quizzical eyebrow as he struggled up into a sat position. "Only with me it's usually so hard to tell."

Faith ignored that. "I see ya still got ya clothes," she smirked. "Surprised those horn-dog girls didn't take their opportunity to see if you're a brief, boxers, or thong man. I mustn't be teaching them well enough. Andy couldn't wait with me, I woke up in my panties and bra. I'm gonna have to watch him."

Xander grinned through his blush. "Damn, I always sleep through the good stuff." Her Watcher's face turned serious. "You okay, Faith?"

"Five by five," Faith hesitated. "X, why did you do that?"

Xander shrugged. "G-Man would have done it for Buff. You're my Slayer."

"You might wanna stop judging yourself by G-Man or any other Watcher," she softly counselled. "Where I sit," she shrugged, "you're doing five by five off your own bat."

"Thanks," now it was X-man's turn to hesitate. "Don't bite my head off, but…"

Faith waited for a second for the man to continue. When he didn't she spoke. "But what, X?"

Despite the softness of her prompt, Xander gulped. "It wasn't your fault. Guys like Joe who treated you like trash were the problem not you. You're not trash."

"Thanks for the heads up, Harris," Faith smiled and stood. "I got that a few years ago, but it's always nice to hear it from a stand-up guy like you." Striding across the floor, she cupped her hands around Xander's face. After a long look into his single, remaining eye, she pressed her lips to his, eagerly working her tongue into his mouth.

Her eyes widened at the skilled massage he gave her tongue. Boy-toy had picked up some tricks. After a minute or so she pulled away with a gentle tousle of his hair.

Xander stared at her, eye widening and cheeks reddening. "W…what was that f…for?"

Faith shrugged, feeling more self-conscious than she'd ever felt in her life. "Last time you saved my ass, I fucked up saying thanks. So there you have it," she backed to the door. "Thanks."


	12. 12

**FIC: Cleveland Calling (12?)**

Angel watched from the doorway as Faith pummelled one of the gym's heavy bags with a blinding flurry of punches, chops, knees, head butts, and kicks. "Has that bag offended in you in some way?" he queried. "Because I'm pretty sure it's sorry."

Faith stopped her workout and sprang back from the still swinging bag. After wiping away the sweat cascading down her forehead with the back of her hand, his protégée spoke. "Gotta get in shape if I'm gonna face Gellert." Faith scowled. "And I am gonna finish him."

Angel strode further into the basement before sitting on a near-by bench. "What is he like?"

Faith's eyes shadowed. "He's one scary fucker, Angel. Kaktosis, Caleb, fuck even the Beast, weren't shit next to him." The beautiful young woman shuddered. "Next to him, the other guys I've faced were just a walk in the park." The brunette shook her head. "But I am gonna kill him."

Angel was more than a little disturbed by the intense rage in his friend's eyes. London had been burnt to the ground by fires colder than them. "Faith, about your trip, you've recovered?"

After a second, the Slayer nodded. "Yeah, Xand got me out before it got bad." The Bostonian Slayer shook her head. "It was worse before, when I was in the room with just him and his two head goons. I thought," Faith licked her lips. "I thought the fucker was gonna turn me. And he would have 'cept turning a Slayer takes time-."

"He said that?" Angel interrupted.

"Yeah," Faith nodded. "I didn't get it all on being kinda outta it at the time, but his choices were kill me, but that would have been too quick," the east coast temptress shuddered, "turn me, but there's some ceremony that would have given your bloodhound nose time to track me, or use the Nightmare."

"But you're alright?"

"Yeah," Faith's answering smile had a stretched quality to it, "five by five."

* * *

"I think it's time we taught the Croc Dal who runs this city," Xander declared with a look around the briefing room. 

"Damn straight," Faith confirmed with a nod, her agreement met with nods from the others packed into the conference room.

Angel didn't add his agreement immediately. While he was as angry as anyone, and angrier than most, in the room at what Faith had undergone at Gellert's hands, he knew that a vampire order, even one as powerful as Gellert's, were nothing compared to Wolfram & Hart. But Gellert had hurt a member of his family. "What do you have in mind?" he queried, his tone held carefully neutral to indicate neither disapproval nor approval.

Xander glanced down at the papers before him. "Andrew," the young Watcher nodded towards the housekeeper has been helping Will build up a picture of Gellert's empire-."

"A picture?" Angel queried.

"A financial record," Angel resisted the rampant temptation to roll his eyes at Andrew's tone. Great, lectured by a simpleton. Telling himself it was part of his penance, he forced himself to listen. "It occurred to me that even vampires needed financial records if they own businesses. And if there's a paper trail," the housekeeper's face grew animated, "I might be able to track down all the other businesses owned by the Croc Dal."

Angel blinked. That was actually pretty smart. Maybe Andrew wasn't the complete idiot he had originally thought.

"What ya find Andy?"

"Uh," Andrew blinked at Faith's question before shuffling through the papers on the desk. "I tracked the den's owners to a realtors in New Mexico. But that was just a front for a holding company in the Bahamas, which in turn was owned by another dummy corp in Lichtenstein, which was owned by an accountancy firm – Waterhouse Franklin-."

Something clicked in Angel's head. "They're a subsidiary owned by Wolfram & Hart," Angel put in. "If they discovered -."

"They didn't," Andrew smirked, "as soon as I attempted to hack their computers I noticed their magic sigils and pulled out. They were way too powerful for me so I called in Willow. She got us in and we discovered that the Orpheus den belonged to a group of businesses called Crimson Red Enterprises."

"What did this Crimson Red Enterprises own?" queried Connor.

"Ah, a good question." Angel rolled his eyes at the boy's self-important tone. "You have clearly inherited your esteemed father's strategic mastery."

"Huh." Every one turned towards Xander at his snort. The Watcher smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, carry on."

After a nervous glance between the two of them, Andrew continued. "There are a total of 25 other businesses in Ohio and the surrounding states. Including a remaining four in this very state. They are," the housekeeper looked towards Faith, "another Orpheus den. The Brawl Hall – a demonic UFC. Mage's Supply – a shop supplying all the illicit goods that a legitimate occultist wouldn't touch. They even have-," the youth's face paled at Xander's glare. "And," the teen reddened, "Devil's Pleasure, a demonic brothel."

"Demonic brothel? We had one of those in LA.," Angel commented.

"Dirty bastard."

Angel grimaced at Dana's mutter and others' collective stares. "It wasn't like that-."

"I bet."

This time he ignored the suspicious Slayer. "A client of ours was being blackmailed about his patronage of the place," seeing the others' less than convinced looks, he changed the subject. "This is all very interesting but what are we going to actually do."

Inevitably it was Xander who answered. "Tonight we're going to split into two groups. You, Connor, Dana, Bree, and Penda, and me, Faith, and the other Slayers. We're going to hit all of four of Gellert's local businesses." Xander smirked. "Obviously you're going to hit the brothel seeing as it's your area of expertise."

Angel scowled at the sniggers that followed Harris' comments. That was Harris alright, always the joker.

* * *

Xander smiled at the delicious smell of his bacon and egg sandwich, a guilty pleasure picked up in England. For a long, lip-slavering second he stared at the 'butty' as the English called it, savouring the trio of long, charcoaled rashers led across a liquidly egg. Then he snatched up the mustard and ketchup and soaked them over the bacon. After a beam at the condiment-lathered delight before him, he forked the sausage sizzling in the near-by pan, picked up the half slice of fried bread, and squashed both onto the top of the sandwich. Humming cheerfully, he picked up a second slice of thick white bread and stuck it on top. 

"You're disgusting you know?"

Xander turned at the slightly awed voice. He nodded at the slight figure in the doorway before turning back to his eagerly anticipated sandwich. "Hey Connor," he picked up his plate, "I've finished up if you want to use the kitchen."

"No, I wanted to talk to you about my dad."

Great. His appetite suddenly evaporated, he put his plate back down. Whenever he had an argument with a super-powered being about Deadboy, he always ended up with bruises. He glanced at Connor. At least the kid didn't know him well enough to inflict emotional ones. So, just the physical beating. "Oh goody," he muttered before forcing a smile. "Look, Connor."

"Is it because of this Buffy?" pressed Connor.

Okay, Xander sighed, this was not going to be pretty. "Partially but not quite in the way you think. I was jealous that he got the girl." Xander admitted. "But it wasn't just that. Not even close. I was always got the idea that Angel was only there for Buff. If Buffy died, he'd be off, leaving the rest of us to it." For him it had been different. That first year, before Cordelia, he'd loved Buffy sure, but more than that the world she'd introduced him to had given a purpose to his otherwise directionless life.

"He's changed," Connor defended. "He cares about people. Fred, Gunn, Cordy, Wes-."

"They're all dead."

Xander instantly regretted his bluntness. Pain flickered across the younger man's face. "Faith isn't. She's not dead. And the summer Angel was missing, his friends took of his snot-nosed kid because they believed in Angel."

"I'm open-minded."

"Are you?" Connor raised a clearly sceptical eyebrow. "My memory's Swiss-cheesed but I remember he cared about me when caring about me wasn't the easy option. It would make it a lot easier for everyone if you just tried."

"But Angelus-."

The teen's face sobered. "I know how evil he is," the hybrid interrupted. "And I'll stand by you if it comes to that. Just give Angel a chance."

Xander stared at the younger man for a moment, judging his sincerity, before holding out his hand. "Deal."

* * *

"Are you okay, Faith?" 

"Fine, Xan," Faith gritted her teeth, her polite tone forced as she continued to ready her weapons for the night's mission. This was like the fourth person to ask her in the past half-hour, she wasn't a freaking baby.

"Are you sure?" Xander stepped into her room, a concerned look on his face. "Only I came to give you a chance to back out if you want. I'd tell the others you need some more ti-."

"I SAID I'M ALRIGHT!" Faith exploded. Her heart dropped at Harris' sudden paling and quick backstep to the door. "I'm sorry. I'm just wicked eager to get some payback, kick some demon ass. Get back in the saddle, you know?"

"Right, sure," her Watcher nodded even as he backed out of the room. "I'll be downstairs with the others. No hurry. Whenever you're ready."

"Xan!" Faith's soft whisper bounced against the door the man had hurriedly closed behind him. "Damn him!" Faith cursed as she punched the wall. She thought after his walk through her past, Xan would get her more. Yeah, she had a wicked nasty temper, but she would never hurt X or the others. They were family, the only one she'd ever had.

* * *

"Are you al-, ready?" 

Faith winced at her Watcher's verbal stumble. The words were the first he'd spoken to her since they'd left the house. She glanced across the darkened alley snaking up to the noisy club. The Sunnydale native was partially hidden in the shadows, but even so she could see the tautness in his face. "Look X," she said. "I get that you care. I dig it, I really do. It's just," Faith swallowed at the unpleasant memories, "back in Boston when a guy asked me if I was okay, he was looking for an angle, a way to get me on my back. You couldn't look weak." Faith looked down at her feet. "I know you ain't like that, but sometimes -."

"Old habits are hard to break?"

"Yeah," Faith nodded. "You caring's a big deal to me."

"Although you make it hard," Xander sighed theatrically. "Slayers – pains in the ass, every one."

Faith half-grinned. "What about Watchers? Does the job come with a stick up the ass? And ya got your tweed PJs yet?"

"G-Man's having them flown over next week." Xander looked towards the drugs den. Even at a distance the heavy rock blaring out was deafening. "Let's go."

Faith swallowed as she looked towards the shabby building. "Sure." She pulled Xander's arm over her shoulder and was surprised by the comfort she gained from it. "Decoy time."

Her fear increased as they neared the building, only her Watcher's closeness and her own iron will preventing her from bolting. "Hey man!" Xander belched as he peered up at the two muscled giants stood tending door outside the club. "Clear the way!" her Watcher giggled drunkenly. "We're here to P-A-R-T-Y!"

"Sorry man," one of the bouncers, a towering, goateed biker stepped into their path. "This place ain't for the likes of you."

"But you," the other thug, a thickly-built Oriental leered at her. "You'll fit right in, babe."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "That sounded like an insult. X?"

"I agree," her Watcher nodded.

"That case." Faith kicked the Oriental full in the groin, doubling him up. Grabbing the man's swinging pony-tail; she propelled him into the side of the club, the back of his head smashing into the wall. "I better stake him." Before the man had chance to recover, she drew and powered her stake home.

Heart still thumping with the thrill of battle, she spun around to see how her companion was doing. Her mouth dried at the sight that greeted her. "Man, that is so hot," she breathed.

X was bobbing and weaving around the looming demon, ducking and slipping inside its wild haymakers, blocking other blows on his arms and shoulders. At the same time, Xander replied with a devastating flurry of hooks, crosses, and uppercuts to the monster's face and body. He had the demon totally and utterly out-classed.

Except, she could sense the demon's age and the vampire's far superior endurance, speed, and strength would inevitably see him to victory regardless of her bud's skill. Even worse, he'd never get the chance to pull out his stake. Stepping forward, she reached up, grabbed a hold of the demon's filthy collar and yanked it backwards, onto her stake. Faith grinned through the demon's dust. "Pretty smooth, X," she realised she'd never seen X use his boxing skills in a real fight before. Faith glanced towards the club. "Ya reckon anyone heard anything?"

"Over that racket?" X shook his head. "Not a chance."

"Yeah, that's what I figured." Faith nodded before reaching into her jacket, withdrawing her cell, and texting the others. Once she'd got a confirmatory text, she looked towards her Watcher. "Shall we?" A stern look on his face, Harris nodded. "Wicked." Faith stepped towards the bar. Her heel smashed into the door ripping it off its hinges and propelling it into the darkened room beyond. "Yo!" Faith yanked the wires out of the jukebox by the door, killing the sound, before smiling at the shocked bar. "We're the vermin police. I understand ya got an infestation?"

And then the bar exploded into violence.

* * *

"Ouch! Oww!" 

"Damn Harris," Faith sauntered into the dimly lit bathroom. "You're an ever-living fool ain't ya?"

"I was trying," the man winced as he tried to clean the cut on his forehead, "to help you."

"And how does ya headbutting a beer bottle help me?" Faith asked.

"I was trying to catch it before it hit you!"

"Great job," Faith scoffed before turning serious. Grabbing the man's elbow, she guided him over to the side of the bath. "Sit down, let me look at it." Xand just stared at her. "When I was inside I did a couple of first aid courses as part of my rehabilitation."

"Uh, okay." Xander sat down.

Crouching down, Faith peered at the wound. It looked worse than it was, she decided. Taking a pair of steel tweezers out of the first aid box, she washed them under the hot tap before reaching into the cut and deftly pulling out the two slivers of glass she saw there. That accomplished, she poured some antiseptic onto a cotton bud and deftly swabbed the narrow cut. "OWWW!" Xander jerked his head back. "That hurt!"

"Don't be such a," Faith grabbed the back of Xander's head, holding him still, "baby."

"Yes, ma'am," her Watcher sarcastically replied.

"Ma'am?" Faith arched an eyebrow as she continued to work. "Call me that again and I won't just sow this cut shut. Hell, the girls would probably take up a collection if I made it so they didn't have to listen to your lame-ass jokes any more."

"Lame ass-."

"Shut up, Harris." Faith warned before picking up a needle, sterilising, and putting a thread through it. "This will hurt a bit." Xander hissed but remained still as she sewed the cut shut, Slayer nimbleness and plenty of practice working in the prison infirmary meaning she'd soon closed the wound.

"Thanks." Xander paused. "As Angel rung in?"

"Yeah," Faith nodded, "targets destroyed." Xander let out a relieved sigh. "Now," Faith continued. "Get your top off."

Her Watcher coloured. "What?"

"After that bottle smashed into your head, ya hit the ground like a stone," Faith pointed out. "And I had to drag you out from under three vamps kicking the crap outta ya. Top off, now."

X sighed at her stern tone. "Okay," the man raised his arms and winced, "I might need some help." The Sunnydaler paled when she produced a knife. "No way, this is my best shirt!"

"Ya got one eye, right?" Faith sniffed at her Watcher's vomit-coloured Hawaiian shirt even as she gleefully cut it off. "Be a man. Don't cry," she jokingly scolded. Faith winced at the sight that greeted her. "Shit, Harris."

The man's right shoulder, where he'd first hit the ground, was a discoloured mess. He'd taken a couple of heavy hits to the chest, but worse was his stomach, there was barely any white flesh left. Faith peered over the man's shoulders; there were a couple of bruises on his back too, but thankfully nowhere near his kidneys. "Dude, you are so going to the ER." Dumbass, she should have taken him there straight after the fight, but he had to play at macho.

"No, no." Faith looked back at her Watcher to see the suddenly pale-faced Watcher firmly shaking his head. "Last time I went to one of these places," the founding Scooby shuddered, "I ended up getting the rest of my eye scoped out."

"That's dum-," Faith shook her head. Trouble was, she knew 'xactly how the Californian felt. She'd gotten sick of the smell of the places as a kid, whenever her mom had taken her in after one of her 'falls'. And since her coma, the fear had only grown, ensuring she avoided the places like a Barry Manilow concert. Or an Angel sing-a-thon, it was hard to say which was worse.

But on the other hand, she had Slayer-healing. "K," Faith compromised. "But I'll have to patch you up. And you're on bed rest for the next few days."

Xander half-grinned. "Yes, nurse."

Faith smirked. "You think I'm wearing the outfit you're in fucking dream-land." Turning serious, Faith ran her fingers over X's bruises, checking him for any possible internal injuries, muttering apologises for every pained gasp. Finally satisfied there wasn't anything serious, she quickly bandaged the Watcher up. "Let's get ya to your room," she said, helping Harris to his feet and pulling his uninjured arm around her. "You can lean on me, X."

* * *

"And all four businesses are destroyed?" 

"Yes, sire."

"Uh," his temper rising, Geller drummed his fingers on the arms of his chair. "And how many vampires did we lose?"

The messenger swallowed before replying. "Thirty three."

The messenger stepped back at his growl. Forcing his temper under control, he spoke again. "And that leads me with how many minions." His subordinate licked his lips. "Answer!" he thundered.

"Sixteen, mi' lord."

Gellert's muscles tensed and writhed as he struggled to control his rage. The urge to rip apart the quaking vampire stood before him was almost too much. But this demon was his childe, a smart two hundred year old vampire by the name of Drake, and he hadn't been involved in any of the disasters. "Get out!" he roared. Eyes narrowed, he watched his minion scurry out. Every one of the Slayers was going to pay. "Oh Faith," he laughed hoarsely. "The Nightmare was easy compared to what I'll do to you, now."

* * *

Solomon Emory read the morning's reports, lips pursed in thought. Harris' group appeared to have been diverted from his organisation, a happy circumstance that he doubted would last. It was fortunate, he smiled to himself, that he had a plan to deal with the troublesome group. "No half-measures." 

"M…mr. Emory," he looked up to the entrance of his expansive office, the largest in the thirty-five floor building. His personal assistant was stood there, the normally glacially-poised blonde looking wild-eyed and flustered, her pleasingly lithe body twitching uncontrollably. "Y….your ten o'clock is here."

"Excellent," Emory smiled. "Be a dear and send him in."

The bulky figure that entered was around five and a half feet tall, clad from head to foot in a grey cloak. Its square-jawed face's most distinguishing feature was its single yellow eye that stared unblinkingly at him. Its most dangerous feature were the knuckles of its gnarly, three-fingered hands had barbed spikes protruding from them. "Feed me," the monster growled.

"All in good time." A Hshuma. Emory's smile widened. No wonder his secretary was such a mess. Mr. Harris and his companions were soon going to find out what a burden their consciences were.


	13. 13

**FIC: Cleveland Calling (13?)**

Xander stood nervously watching the lone figure annihilate the punch bag in a blindingly and unrelenting attack. He had the uneasy feeling that some time soon, say in the next five minutes, he'd be taking the bag's place.

The practising combatant spun to face him. "Xander."

"Hey." After taking a breath, he walked over to the impassive figure. "I was thinking." He swallowed; his audience of one raised an enquiring eyebrow. "If we're to have a fresh start I've gotta come clean." He paused again. This was a very bad idea. "When Buff sent you to hell, I knew that Will was going to try to ensoul you, but didn't tell her. I mean Buff, because obviously Will alre-," his voice trailed off.

"I know."

"You know?" Xander blinked at the vampire's calmness. "How did you know? Why didn't you say anything? Rip my arms off-," he gulped, "not that I'm suggesting you should of course."

Angel chuckled. Which was surprising but a hopeful sign that his life-span wasn't measured in the seconds. "When I took over at W&H, out of interest I read everyone's files in Files & Records, it was all down there. As to why I didn't say anything?" the demon shrugged. "I owed you for saving Buffy in the hospital. It wouldn't have helped anyone me coming after you for the past." The Irish vampire stared at him, eyes boring through him. "I would be real interested in why you decided to lie. Was it to get with Buffy?"

"What? NO! I was with Cordy!" Xander flushed when the demon raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so I cheated on her with Will," he admitted. "But I'm not going to send someone to hell because I'm jealous!"

Angel stared at him for a long second before nodding. "I guess not. Why then?"

"I figured if I told Buff the truth, she wouldn't go all-out against Angelus and she'd get killed. But," Xander licked his lips. Even after all these years the memory still curdled his stomach. "Most of all whenever Buffy and Willow talked about re-soulling you, all I could see was Miss Cal-."

"Calendar." Angel finished for him, the undead Irishman's face taut.

"Yeah."

There was a long, uneasy silence. Xander blinked when Angel stuck out a hand. "It took a man to come here and confess, Xander."

Xander stared at the proffering hand for a moment before tentatively taking and shaking it. "Thanks."

* * *

"Ya did good, kid!" Faith praised as she threw a beaming Dana her bottle of spring water. While her student took a hungry gulp of the drink, Faith looked around the darkened park they'd just run ten laps around.

"Faith, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, hon," Faith grinned at her protégé. Once a week, she'd make sure her and Dan got some alone time to give the kid a chance to talk shit through in private. Plus she just loved looking after the younger Slayer and was wicked proud of the progress her fellow brunette had made.

Dana shot her a brief smile before starting a highly familiar agitated walk that she always used when summonsing the courage to speak about something painful or embarrassing. Finally her fellow Slayer stopped and turned to her, dark eyes filling with pain. "Do you ever forget about the bad stuff you've done?"

Oh shit, Faith winced, a big one. Faith nodded towards a near-by bench. "Grab a seat, kiddo." Once they'd sat down, Faith began to talk, her voice taut with emotion. "If ya wanna be a good person ya can't ever forget the bad shit you've done 'cause that's the first step to doing it again." Faith glanced at her intently listening companion. "But ya gotta cling to the fact ya ain't that person any more. Angel says," Faith ignored Dana's tensing at the mention of her mentor and best friend, "the great thing about atonement is you never run out of chances."

"You know about guys don't you?"

"I've 'known' the odd one or hundred," Faith dryly replied. "What's the sitch?" Faith grinned at her fellow Slayer before grabbing and tickling her. "Got your eye on a stud, uh? Does Andy know how ya feel?"

Dana giggled. "NOOO! Connor!" her fellow Slayer blushed. "I like him a lot, but I get scared sometimes -."

"On account of the past?" Dana nodded. Faith gently tousled the younger girl's raven-dark hair. "Yeah, it can be wicked scary facing up to the past, but if ya don't at least try then the bastard who killed your family and hurt you still wins. If ya find someone ya care about then ya should give them a chance. 'Sides, Conn's a good guy and he'd take wicked care of ya. And if he doesn't," Faith bumped her friend with her hip, "we'll take turns laying the smacketh down Slayer-style, am I right?"

"Right," Dana nodded and smiled slightly. "Are you gonna ask Mr. Harris out?"

Faith gaped. From the painful to the tricky to the downright unexpected, Dana's attention sure jumped around. "Why would ya think that?"

Dana flushed. "'Cause of the way you look at him sometimes, like you just want to hold him."

"You're crazy, kid, me and X aren't like that." Faith shook her head. "Too much in the past, ya know?"

"No," Dana shook her head. "You just said how you should give people a chance."

Faith forced a smile before ruffling the other Slayer's hair. "Love stuff ain't me, kid. I got my buds-."

"You're lying." Faith glared at the other Slayer. Dana flinched but continued. "You do care about him," she accused, "but you're scared of him because of the past, you can't move on like you said I should!" Faith opened her mouth to defend herself, but Dana continued on over her. "But you can't hurt Mr. Harris," the other girl earnestly warned, "he's my friend too, he gave me chances."

"Hey," Faith crouched down in front of her fellow Slayer, cupping her face in her hands. "I just told ya, X, everybody is my crew. And what's rule no. 1?"

"You don't hurt crew."

"Damn straight." Faith stood. "Now how about we head home before they send out a search party?" Dana nodded, rose, and raced off. After a shake of her head, Faith followed her. Damn, now she'd have to do something about X if only to stop Dana bitching about him. "Oh no, my life's not complicated."

* * *

Amy shivered as she left her twice monthly meeting. Sunnydale had only been a small town, even allowing for it being the nexus of demonic activity, there was a limit to the amount and variety of demons that could live there. But with Cleveland being a much larger city and the new hellmouth, the demonic and mystical population was considerably larger and far more diverse.

Including magic recovery groups. Amy gritted her teeth. She hated attending the meetings, but loathed the thought of becoming her mother far, far more.

"Hey!" she cried out in outrage when a short but bulky figure barged into her. "Watch where you're going!" The figure grunted but continued on his way. "I miss California!" she muttered as she glared over her shoulder at the departing figure before continuing home.

Her foul mood persisted all the way home. Upon entering the house via the back door, she found an exasperated looking Faith explaining to an animated Andrew why the Star Wars light-sabre fights couldn't be adapted to sword-fighting lessons. Faith glanced across at her entry, shooting her one of the brunette's trademark searching looks. "Ya five by five, Ams?" Amy nodded. Faith stared at her for a long second before shrugging and turning back to her argument. "Slayers don't have Jedi powers, Andy. Shit Skywalker does won't fly in the real world."

"Although," Xander walked in through the kitchen door, smiling at her en-route to opening the fridge and taking out a soda can, "I'm giving definite consideration to tabling a proposal for Slayers to be issued with Princess Leia bikinis."

"Yeah? Nice idea," Faith arched an eyebrow and licked her lips. "Ya want maybe I give ya a private showing?" Xander reddened. Faith smirked and chuckled throatily before giving Andy a friendly punch on the arm. "Just you and me then, Andy?" The shy cook reddened.

"I would be interested," Xander suddenly interrupted, "but I'm already booked to take Dana for her fitting, right Dana?" The younger Slayer blushed, giggled, and looked down at Xander's teasing.

"Night everyone," Amy yawned, suddenly tired. As she walked out of the kitchen, she passed Connor heading in, doubtless on some pretence to see Dana. The two of them were so obvious.

* * *

"Night Ams," Faith joined the others in sitting down at the kitchen table, basking in the comfortable warmth of being with her buds. As the conversation shifted from Star Wars to the possibility of using Matrix fighting styles, Faith found herself studying Xander's looks.

He didn't have the bad-boy edge of Wes, the ruggedness of Angel, or even G's Cary Grant smoothness. Instead, it had a good-natured charm. It was a face that practically screamed trust me, I'll look after you. And when you'd never had a guy who really cared about you, it was a hell of a pull.

"Something on my face, Faith?"

Faith blinked when she realised she'd been caught staring at an amused-looking Xander. Conscious of the others' looks, she thought quickly. "Nah, I was just thinking Dana's bound to suggest adding the Rock-Bottom to Slayer-training."

"The Rock rules!" Dana defended.

"Oh yeah, and it wouldn't be his pecs you're into?" Faith smirked at Dana's confirming. "You're so busted, missy!" Faith glanced at Connor. "If I was you Conn, I'd hit the gym and hard." Her smirk widened at Dana and Connor's stuttering denials and Andy and Xan's laughter. Oh yeah, family ruled.

* * *

"Yo, X!" Faith hollered as she walked into the kitchen to find Xander and Andrew busy putting the week's groceries away. "Either of ya two seen Ams this morning?"

"No," Xander shot her an irritated look even as he continued to place the assorted tins, bottles, and packets into the cupboards. "She was meant to drive Andrew to the mall this morning but never showed. I had to take him instead." Xander's disgusted expression said all Faith needed to know about X's thoughts on the matter.

"And no one thought to check on her?" Faith pressed.

Xander stopped his unpacking to look directly at her, his expression somewhere between frustration and thinly veiled amusement. "Fair Faith, lest you forget, I grew up around girls. And one thing I learnt fast is I'd rather face Angelus than wake a sleeping woman."

"Funny guy," Faith shook her head. "Considering you're our fearless leader, you really are a chickenshit. I'll go check on her."

Faith sauntered upstairs and towards the living quarters. Normally she wouldn't have worried about the formerly wayward Wicca, but last night Amy had seemed somehow off. If she was ill or something, it would be best to get her to the doc's soon as. "Yo Ams!" she called out as she came to a stop outside the witch's door. Worry growing, she opened the door and crept inside.

"Damn!" Faith rushed over to the writhing figure on the bed, sweat beading down the witch's face, eyes wild and unfocused. "Ams, what's wrong?"

"I won't be her!" Amy screamed, spittle flying out of her mouth. "Won't be her!"

"Who Amy?" Faith put a comforting hand on the witch's shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME BITCH!"

"Shit!" Faith screamed as a concussive blow slammed into her, lifting her off her feet, and flinging her into the wall behind. Head ringing, she slid down the wall, disbelieving eyes fixed on the witch. Legs shaky, she pulled herself up on the wall, grateful that the Sunnydaler appeared to have forgotten about her, 'cause round 2, really not looking forward to it.

Once she'd edged out of the room, she hurried downstairs to the kitchen. "X! We got a big problem!"

Xander shot her a wry glance. "I'm pretty sure we've got enough Pop Tarts for both you and Andrew. No crisis."

"I'm serious X, Ams is wicked ill."

Xander shot Andrew a worried look. "Explain on the way."

* * *

"Do you think I should ask Dana out?"

Angel glanced at Connor. "She hates me. And you're 18, you don't have to ask my permission to do anything. Not that you ever did. Why exactly are you asking me?"

Connor shrugged. "You've dated a Slayer."

Angel gaped at his son's logic. As Xander would say, it did not resemble earth-logic. "Dana and Buffy aren't exactly similar."

"I don't know, she dated you, not exactly a great sign of good mental health. And I should know."

Angel shook his head and smiled. The old Connor was always so stiff and humourless, he'd made Angel look like a circus clown. But his new son was more than eager to take cheap shots at him. It took time to get used to, but his boy was happier than he'd ever been and that was the important thing. "My advice is simple, treat Dana right. If you don't-."

"Faith will cut me up into little bits and bury each one in a different state."

"I was going to say be really pissed, but that's also an option," Angel smiled at his son. "Not that I'm worried, I know you'll do the right thing.

"Thanks-," his son scowled. "They look worried."

"Yeah," Angel agreed as he noted the trio of Faith, Xander, and Andrew heading towards them. "What's up?"

"Something's up with Ams," Faith explained, her tone short.

"Like what?" he pressed before falling in alongside the Slayer and her companions.

"We're not sure," Xander admitted.

Angel nodded. In seconds, they were in the witch's room, watching her contort and thrash about even as she screamed unintelligibly. Eyes widening, Angel leapt towards Faith, catching the suddenly convulsing Slayer as she fell to the ground. "Angel!" Xander was by him in an instance. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he replied, eyes fixed on the shaking Slayer and her foaming mouth. "I heard her heartbeat suddenly rise, and smelt something off about her. When I looked towards her, I saw her legs go."

The young Watcher looked between Amy and Faith, his eye anguished. Finally Xander spoke. " You and Connor take her to her room. We'll stay here with Amy."

Angel nodded before carrying the lithe brunette, out of the room, Connor following close behind. "I'm sorry boss!" Faith screamed, eyes briefly focussing. "I tried but she beat me!"

"Dad," Connor spoke up from behind. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." From what Buffy and Faith had separately told him, he understood what she was shouting about, but had no clue why she'd be shouting it now. Stopping outside the Slayer's room, Angel looked towards his son. "Get the door."

"Sure," Connor shoved the door open.

"Thanks," Angel nodded gratefully before carrying the shaking Slayer into the room and easing her down on the bed.

The moment Faith's head touched the pillow she sprang into action. Her hand blurred to the bedside table, snatching up at a pair of nail scissors, and stabbing at her face.

"No Faith!" Angel grabbed at the scissors, yanking them from the Bostonian's hand. "Owwwww!" he briefly morphed out when the Slayer raked her nails down his face, drawing blood. Grabbing the Slayer's wrists he pinned her to the bed, grateful for her lack of focus, otherwise in this mood he'd be kicked across the room. "Connor! Get me the cuffs from the basement!" he grunted as the Slayer almost wriggled free. "Hurry!"

By the time his son returned, Angel's muscles had begun to cramp with the effort of restraining the raging beauty. "Thanks!" he flipped Faith onto her back. "Fasten her right wrist to her left ankle, cut down on her leverage."

Once Faith was secured, Angel let out a relieved sigh, stood, and stepped back from the bed. "Thanks Conno-."

"What the hell!" A hand grabbed his shoulder and yanked him around. A furious looking Xander threw a right hook at his jaw.

Angel caught the fist in his left hand before snatching a hold of his attacker's throat, lifting him off the floor, and slamming him into the wall. "Look at my face!" he growled. "Faith went nuts, tried to hurt herself! I had to restrain her!"

After a second, Xander nodded. "Okay, I can see that. Sorry."

Taking a breath, Angel placed the Watcher back on the floor, and nodded shortly. "It's okay. You did it because you care. Just think a little in the future."

* * *

"What do they all have in common?" Angel queried as he paced the lounge, stomach churning. In the last few hours since Faith's collapse, Dana, Xander, Connor, and Andrew had all followed suit, all having to be restrained to prevent self-harm.

"They're all super-powered?" Dae suggested. "No," the Oriental Slayer shook her head. "Xander and Andrew aren't."

"They've all been in contact with Amy since she came home last night," Penda suggested.

"So have I," Breena put in. "I passed her in the hall last night, but I've not come down with anything."

"They're all from Sunnydale?" Astrid suggested.

"Connor's never even been there," Angel replied.

"Perhaps we should be looking at a cause?" A wide-eyed Penda put in. "Maybe we should contact Mr. Giles?"

"No." Angel shook his head. He couldn't face the Englishman, not after what he'd done. "I'll be in the kitchen, getting some blood."

* * *

There was a long, scared silence following the vampire's exit, everyone staring helplessly at one another. Then Breena grinned as an idea occurred. Leaping to her feet, she rushed into the kitchen. "Angel, what if we record everything they're saying that might-," her voice trailed off and eyes widened when she realised the Irish demon was levelling a pencil at his own heart. "Angel! No!" 


	14. 14

**FIC: Cleveland Calling (14?)**

"Beejesus!" Breena leapt into the air, single-hand vaulting the kitchen counter en-route to kicking the deranged vampire full in the face. The demon growled and vamped out as he flew into the wall behind.

The vamped out demon threw a right hook that smashed into Breena's forehead. Dazed by the ferocious blow, she still managed to roundhouse kick the pencil out of his hand before stumbling backwards, her butt hitting the counter but was helpless to avoid a backhand slap to the mouth, her mouth filling with the metallic taste of blood. The still growling vampire lunged at her, leading with a leaping heel kick.

Breena crouched down, allowing the attack to fly over her head. Grabbing the enraged demon's foot by the ankle, she threw him over her shoulder, and into the kitchen cupboard above the sink.

The cupboard imploded with the impact of the vampire crashing into it, door torn from its hinges, shelves, and contents likewise plummeting to the tiled floor. "Ach, Andrew gonna kill me," Breena muttered as she surveyed the damage. "If I live through this."

That unsettling thought uppermost in her mind, Breena leapt back over the counter to be met by another thudding right to the face that burst open a cut over her left eye. Stunned, she was helpless to prevent the maddened vampire from grabbing her around the throat, choking her as he lifted her into the air with a frightening ease, his other hand smashing repeatedly into her ribs.

Breena responded with a kick to Angel's face, knocking the back of the Irish demon's head into the demolished cupboard. The vampire roared in pain before throwing her into the wall by the door, the impact of her collision knocking the clock off the wall. Seeing the vampire advancing on the dropped pencil, Breena grabbed the round clock from under her and flung it like a Frisbee at the demon's head.

Even as the makeshift missile crashed into the vampire, knocking him to one knee, the kitchen door flew open, and Breena's fellow Slayers rushed in. "Grab him!" Breena screamed. "he's been infected!"

Penda was first to reach the Irish demon, braids swinging as his elbow thudded into her forehead. Despite that, the African Slayer grabbed Angel around the waist, placed a foot behind the demon's legs, and flung him backwards, crashing onto the stove. Howling in pain, the demon retaliated by grabbing a saucepan and hitting Penda with it.

The African Slayer grunted but grabbed the demon's arm, restraining it even as Dae rushed in with the cupboard door and smashed it into the demon's forehead, knocking him to the ground. In an instant, all of the Slayers bar Breena were on the wildly struggling vampire. "Well done," Breena praised as she got to her feet, body aching from the battering she'd took. "I'll go get some restraints."

* * *

"W….what are we going to do?" 

Breena looked around her fellow Slayers, seeing the panic she felt reflected in her friends' faces. They'd managed to secure Angel but were no closer to finding out what had happened to them all. Except, Breena pursed her lips together, as she remembered her idea from before Angel had joined the rest of them in the looney bin. "Guys, go check on Xander, Faith, Dana, Connor, Andrew, and Angel. Check their restraints and make a note of what they're ranting about, that might give us a clue." Breena stood. "I'll check on Amy."

"You can't take her gag off, she might cast-."

"I know," Breena waved off Dae's wide eyed objections. "But I have to make sure her restraints haven't loosened." Breena looked expectantly at the others. "And then we'll ring Mr. Giles for help. Now, what are you all waiting for?"

Breena sighed as she entered the witch's bedroom. This was so hard, so scary, like being a kid at their first day at school. But they had to be strong, all of them, Mr. Harris, Faith, and the others had all helped them, now it was their turn to return the favour.

Walking over to the writhing witch, she tugged gingerly on the ropes fastened to her wrists, stopping as she noticed a grey sigil on her wrist. "What's that?" Pulling out her cell, she flipped it open, and easily pinned the convulsing mage to the bed with one hand before taking a photo of the strange marking. "I'll have to show this to Mr. Giles!" she muttered as she ran out of the room.

* * *

"And furthermore," Giles glanced at his notes, cursing the fates as he did so. Monthly account meetings, if he'd known what a pain in the arse managing the Council would be he'd have presented his neck to the first Bringer he'd run into back in Sunnydale. "If we buy -." He groaned as his mobile went off, the opening bars to 'Strange Brew' triumphantly playing. Flipping it open, he growled a greeting. "Hello?" 

"M…mr Giles, we need help."

Giles searched for the name of the vaguely recognisable voice. After a second he had it. "Breena?" his heart leapt into his throat. "Is there something wrong with Xander?"

"Yes-."

"Please dear, just give me a moment." Covering the phone with his palm, he looked towards his companions. "Ladies, gentlemen. I'm afraid we'll have to postpone." Without waiting for consent or disagreement, he walked out of the meeting. "I'm sorry, dear," he apologised into the phone as he hurried down the corridor heading towards his office. "Please continue."

"Last night," Giles noted the poor girl sounded terrified, "Ms.. Madison came home from her magic meeting. This morning she didn't get up so Faith went to see her and found her ill in bed. The others went to check on her and then Faith collapsed too. Then Dana, Connor, Andrew, Xander, and lastly Angel did the same over the past day."

"And what are symptoms?" Giles shoved his office door open and hurried inside, sitting down on his leather-upholstered chair.

"They all scream and try to hurt themselves. We've had to tie them all up. They're unaware of their surroundings and cry constantly."

"And why have you waited until now to contact us?"

"Angel wouldn't let us," the Irish Slayer explained timidly. Giles scowled, bloody vampire. "There's one other thing too." His phone beeped. "I've sent you a photo of a tattoo I found on Amy's wrist that wasn't there before all this started."

"Most enterpr-." Giles' voice trailed off and his stomach hollowed as he inspected the photograph. This was bad, very bad. "I don't suppose," Giles was pleased when his voice didn't tremble, the girl didn't need the extra pressure of knowing just how worried he was, "you happened to take a note of what they were screaming?"

"Yes, Mr. Giles. I had the others make a note-."

"Well done dear," Giles praised. "Now, if you don't mind?"

"Uh," Giles heard the sound of rustling paper. "Faith was screaming about a finch. Andrew about a Jonathan and a Katrina. Dana about a whole bunch of people. Connor about someone called Jasmine. Mr. Harris about someone called Sweet," Giles grimaced at that less than glorious memory, "and Angel called out for a Kate and Jenny."

Giles winced at the memory even as he realised the screams confirmed what he'd feared. Which meant neither he nor Willow could go and help, lest they be infected. He shuddered at the thought of the damage an infected Willow could do. It also explained why Angel wouldn't allow him to be contacted.

Gathering his thoughts, he began to plan. "Has Detective Lockley been contacted?"

"Yes sir, she's on her way over."

"Excellent, excellent, you're doing wonderfully," Giles soothed. "Here's what I want you to do. I'll be sending an agent over to assist you, but until then I want you to stay in and guard the others. No patrolling-."

"W…what if we get infected too?"

Giles winced at how young and scared the Irish girl sounded. This was a lot to lay on her inexperienced shoulders. "Dear," he soothed. "The demon who has infected Xander and the others is a Hshuma demon. They feed on people's guilt for the evil they have, mistakes they have ma-."

"Mr. Harris would never do anything wrong!"

Giles chuckled softly at the Irish Slayer's hotly-stated loyalty. "Xander is only human, my dear," he gently reproved. "Even he has made mistakes. You and your fellow Slayers aren't under any danger, anything you've done is too insignificant to allow for infection. If you look after them until my agent arrives, she'll help you affect a cure."

"Yes sir. How will we know her?"

"Her name is Lady Patricia Milton-Snipes." Giles pursed his lips together. "And the password will be 'Ripper'. Now, if there aren't any more questions?"

"No, sir."

"Then I'll leave you to it. You're doing a fine job, Breena."

"Thank you sir." There was a click as the girl hung up.

Giles stared at the mobile for a long moment before calling up a number from its memory. After about ten rings the phone was answered. "Hello," purred an upper-class voice, "Lady Patricia speaking."

"Hello," all at once Giles felt like a callow youth again, "it's Rupert -."

"Ah!" Lady Patricia exclaimed. "Rupert! It's been much too long! And how are you and Miss. Rosenberg?"

"We're both fine, thank you," he replied to the woman who'd mentored both he and Willow through their darkest times. "However I do have a situation that I would be more than grateful for your assistance with." He summarised the Cleveland crisis in a few short sentences.

After he'd finished there was a few moments of silence before England's premiere white witch and leader of the Devon Coven spoke. "A Hshuma, eh? Interesting. Add an opportunity to meet the renowned Xander Harris and the enigmatic Faith Lehane, and you have me hooked." Giles let out a relieved sigh. "You have my fax number, correct?" The noblewoman carried on before he had chance to reply. "Please send me all the relevant information at once. I'll leave as soon as I've got it."

* * *

"I'll get that!" Kate volunteered at the sound of knocking at the front door, grateful for the opportunity to flee from the feeding of the contaminated. Before any one had chance to protest she'd bolted from the room and rushed to the entrance. 

Opening the door she found a tall, thin regal-looking woman in her late sixties with a commanding air stood on the porch. "Ah," without waiting for an invitation the woman strode imperiously inside. "Too old for a Slayer. You must be Detective Lockley," the woman sniffed, "the vampire's friend. I'm Lady Patricia Milton-Snipes, sent by Rupert Giles. The password is 'Ripper'. Now," the fearsome battle-axe stared searchingly at her, "if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to see Miss. Madison."

"Uh, sure," Kate muttered, strangely cowed by the Englishwoman. "Follow me."

"Thank you, dear."

* * *

Breena looked up as the door to Amy's room swung open and a dazed-looking Detective Lockely led in a scary-looking older woman in a long-flowing dress. "You and you," the older woman snapped at Penda and Astrid, my bags are in the hallway, take them to a spare room!" The woman raised an eyebrow when neither girl moved. "What, Slayers can't follow simple instructions now? Shoooo!" 

Both girls bolted from their room. Breena gulped when the woman turned her forbidding gaze on her. "You're Breena Murphy, correct?" the grey-haired woman snapped. Breena nodded. "A mute Slayer, interesting. Now, where's this tattoo you noticed?"

Breena crouch down beside Amy's body, pulled up her sleeve and pointed. "There it is."

The aging woman crouched down beside her with a long drawn-out groan, produced a pair of reading glasses from within her jacket, and put them on. After a second the woman nodded. "Yes, it's the sigil of a Hshuma. You did well to spot it Miss Murphy, well done."

Breena's cheeks burnt. "It's nothing," she mumbled.

"Miss Murphy," Lady Patrica shot her a withering glance. "I seldom give praise and only when it's deserved. Please do me the courtesy of accepting it."

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am," Breena meekly apologised. After a second she continued, her tone carefully respectful. "What's a Hshuma?"

"A particularly nasty demon," the noblewoman replied. "They feed the guilt of good people who have made mistakes, driving them insane in the process."

"But there's a cure?" Dae asked.

Lady Patrica's answering smile gave her lined face a surprising radiance. "Indeed there is, indeed there is." The witch turned businesslike. "So what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on!"

* * *

Lady Patrica inwardly smiled as she watched the Slayers scurry around obeying her barked orders. As a white witch of the highest order, she could sense emotions, and there was a lot of love in this building. And even if she couldn't sense the feelings, the amount of concern the Slayers had for their fallen companions gave it away. Family, a simple word but with such power. 

"Lady Patricia?" It was the black girl, or was there some other politically correct term, she was too busy actually doing good to worry about some liberal tree-hugger's hurt feelings, Penda, that was her name. "You said you wanted the bodies laid out in the garden?" she nodded impatiently, unwilling to repeat herself. "W….well it's daytime. And Mr. Angel is a vampire?"

"Really?" she arched an eyebrow. "I hadn't noticed. Think dear child," Lady Patricia shook her head. "Cover him with a blanket."

"Oh," the African-born Slayer looked shame-faced, "yeah, I should have thought."

The ebony-skinned Slayer turned to rush off. "Penda." The teen turned back to her. "Remember being a Slayer isn't always about being stronger or faster than your opponent. Sometimes it's about being smarter. Your brain's a weapon too, next to your heart the strongest of them all."

"Yes, ma'am," the teen nodded, her braids rattling, "thank you, ma'am."

Lady Patricia shook her head as the Slayer rushed off. "The youth today," she chuckled.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Breena enquired cautiously. 

The witch's gaze swept over the garden before turning to her and nodding. "Most satisfactory," the witch praised before looking towards the others standing sentry over the madly-twitching bodies encircling the two of them. "What I intend," the white witch explained, "is use the pain of the demon's victims to draw it here. Once here, detective Lockley will shoot the monster, weakening it. And then Breena will slay it. However," the Englishwoman stared at each of the Slayers encircling them in turn, "it is vitally important that the demon is not allowed to touch any of its victims, otherwise it will receive an enormous power boost. Any questions?"

When nobody spoke, the English noblewoman backed out of the circle, leaving Breena feeling dreadfully alone. "Breena, dear. Are you ready?" queried the witch. Too nervous to speak, Breena just nodded, fingers tightly gripping the Slayer Scythe that Lady Patricia had brought her on loan from the Council. "Excellent. You'll do fine dear."

Her assurance given, the witch began to chant in a vaguely Celtic sounding dialect. A tension-filled minute later, and the temperature noticeably dropped. A half-second later and there was a momentary flash of light.

A short, powerfully-built monster stood in the centre of the circle. A single gleaming yellow eye bored out of its face, just above its tusked mouth. Breena grimaced as she noticed the spiked knuckles on its three-fingered hands. She'd have to avoid them.

"Kate."

The moment Lady Patricia spoke, Kate's hand blurred up, pointed her silenced gun at the monster and fired twice. The rounds splattered into the monster's red chest, shattering the shell-plates encasing it, green viscera spurting out. "Breena!"

Breena darted forward, ducking beneath a clumsy haymaker to drive the bottom of th Scythe into the monster's thick chest, knocking it back a step. Changing her grip, she at the demon's head only for it to duck under her attack.

The beast growled before charging her, throwing a body shot that she barely managed to twist away from. "Uh!" Breena grunted and stumbled sideways when the demon backhanded her across the face.

Dazed, she responded with a swing at the monster's legs. The demon rapidly back-pedalled, falling over its own feet in its haste, crashing to the ground. A grin on her face, Breena bounded over to the monster and raised her weapon.

Pain exploded in her left thigh when the demon slammed its spiked knuckles deep into her leg. Screaming in wordless agony, Breena stumbled backwards, blood pumping out of the wound, dripping down her leg. A grin on its hideous face, the demon advanced on her.

Right into her Scythe swing, the attack ripping the monster's head off its powerful shoulders. The last thing she saw before falling backwards was the monster's head and body simultaneously hitting the ground. The last thing she heard was Lady Patricia's voice in her ear. "Well done, dear. You did splendidly. Now sleep."

* * *

"What the hell!" Patricia looked up as her room's door crashed open and a furious-looking figure stalked in. "Were you playing at? You're this big ass witch, why did you risk my girls! You could have kicked that bastard's ass on your own!" 

Patricia watched with thinly-veiled amusement as Faith angrily paced the room. The Slayer was an exceptionally striking young woman who's intensity and energy radiated off her. Finally she consented to answer. "And what would have been the point of that?" Seeing the Slayer's eyes harden and her mouth open, Patricia continued. "Your concern for those you are responsible for does you credit, but there may be a time when you aren't there to assist them, they must have the confidence to deal with perilous situations on their own. Although they didn't know it they were never in any serious danger, I had the situation well in hand." Patricia smiled. "And their glee and pride at being able to help you and the others was quite a delight to behold."

The Bostonian stared at her for a second before shaking her head. "Whatever," the shapely beauty turned to leave.

"Your past misdeeds don't define who you are, you know."

The Bostonian spun round to face her, face taut, and fists clenched. "My past is none of your damn business! So back off lady!"

Patricia raised an unruffled eyebrow. "Your guilt eats you up. Even with a Slayer's natural resistance to demonic interference, you were the first one to be infected by Amy. And yes, you have made many mistakes," the Slayer's mouth opened, "don't interrupt!" Patricia snapped before continuing in a softer voice. "I was very pleased when Rupert asked me to come here, I've always wanted to meet you." She hid a smile at the east coast native's nervous foot shuffle. "There a number of conflicting and contradictory theories about you at the Council. Some see you as untrustworthy rogue. Others as a freak that should have never been Called." The Slayer winced. "And some as hope that anyone can be redeemed." Lady Patricia paused. "When you requested Dana be brought here, I strongly advised Rupert against it. I thought that such a renowned hot-head such as yourself was no guardian for someone with Dana's problems. However," Lady Patricia smiled, "I'm pleased to say I was completely wrong. You've done an amazing job with her."

"Uh, thanks."

"You should always remember the evil you've done, but also never forget the good you've done. Yes, you've killed," the brunette beauty winced again, "but you've also helped Dana, saved the world a number of times, saved people, and taken these other girls under your wing."

"Don't make up for the lives I've taken."

"No, nothing can do that, but your actions have proved that isn't all you are. You should hold onto that. And that means you should be allowed some happiness. For example with that young Xander."

The Slayer's cupid-shaped mouth opened and shut several times before she managed to croak out a comment. "What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"Dear, I am the world's most powerful white witch-."

"More powerful than Red?"

Patricia's temper flickered into life at the twin annoyances at being interrupted and reminded of the one human who's power eclipsed her own by some ten-fold. "True enough," she conceded through gritted teeth. "But Miss. Rosenberg's misdeeds preclude her from consideration as a true white witch. That aside, a white witch of my power can sense emotions. Dear," Patricia's voice softened, "you care very deeply about that young Watcher but fear holds you back." Seeing the Slayer's mouth open in an angry denial, she raised a hand to forestall her. "Fear is nothing to be ashamed of dear. But failing to confront it is another matter entirely, young lady. Now," Patricia looked to the door, "if you don't mind?"

"Uh," the bemused-looking Slayer nodded before heading towards the door, "sure."

Patricia's face hardened into flint as the door closed behind the young lady. There was someone else she had to speak to before leaving.

She somehow doubted it would be a pleasant visit.

* * *

"Good day, Angelus." 

Angel glanced up from his Oscar Wilde, surprised that a human could get into his room without him sensing them. Calming his demon's scared whimperings, he stared evenly at the regal-looking witch stood by the door. "I prefer Angel these days."

The Englishwoman sniffed. "What you prefer is immaterial, vampire." The noblewoman impaled him with a vicious glare. "I first met Rupert almost thirty years when I mentored him after various mishaps-."

"Egyhon-," Angel commented.

"Amongst others," the witch nodded. "Three decades of friendship. And in those three decades he was only in love once. And you killed her."

"That wasn't-."

It was as if he hadn't spoken. "You were very fortunate I didn't discover what had happened until much later. Your deluded Slayer wouldn't have stopped me from ensuring you paid." The woman ignored his growl. "I like these children. They have great potential, amazing promise." The woman's eyes bored into him. "You on the other hand are nothing but a leech. I would advise you to take very good care of them. You really don't want to give me a reason to get some long overdue revenge for dear old Rupert."

"And," Angel stared evenly at the woman, ignoring his demon's choked sobs, "you'd be wise not to threaten me. I don't react well to them."

"Brave?" Patricia chuckled. "It would appear you do have some good qualities. Use them to keep these children safe. Goodbye."

With a rustle of her skirts the woman left, leaving Angel staring bleakly out of the window. When he'd come back from heaven he'd hoped to get a second chance to connect with his son, to make a difference but it seemed no matter how long he lived some people would never forget his blood-drenched past. "And no should they," he whispered.

* * *

Faith took a long, rattling, breath before knocking on X's office door and striding in. God, she shook her head as she noticed how sweaty her hands felt and how fast her heart was beating. "Lady Pat's dropped at the airport." 

Xander looked up from his paperwork. X with paperwork, didn't that just beat all, and nodded. "Thanks." Her potential honey looked down at his cluttered desk with a sigh before looking up again. "Was there anything else? Only I've got a ton of stuff to do."

"Yeah, there is actually." Faith bit her bottom lip. Damn, she realised that she'd done a lot of stuff in her life, but she'd never actually asked a guy out, she'd always been the askee not the asker. "I was thinking maybe we could do something -."

"About the front of the house, yeah, I'll get Andy and Connor to help me paint it."

"No," Faith shook her head. God, this was hard enough without having to compete with Xan's motor-mouth in full flow. "I was thinkin' maybe we could," she took another breath, man she could do with a shot of JD right about now, "I was thinkin' we could go out some time?"

"Oh," Xander's remaining eye widened. "Like a bonding dinner, sort of a well-done bash for the kids? I guess Council funds could stretch to that."

"No," Faith rolled her eyes. Jesus, she actually wanted to date this 'tard? Fuck, she was starting to wonder which of them was dumber. "I was thinkin' you and me could go on a date." Deciding she had to make it join-the-dots clear, she added. "Together, romantic like. You know like Bonnie and-," she stopped, deciding that was a bad example, "Solo and Leia?"

Xander blinked several times, his face looking something like a cornered deer. "You want to go out on a date? With me? But why?"

Faith prayed that Xan's paleness was due to shock and not mind-numbing terror. "'Cause," Faith shrugged. Shit, she hated opening up. "'Cause that night we fu-, had sex, when ya held me it felt good, tender. Ya make me laugh. And I trust ya. I think maybe we could have something."

There was a long, unbearable moment of silence. Then Xander spoke, his voice faltering. "Uh, yeah. I guess Angel could run patrols for us. Maybe Thursday night?"

"Great," Faith forced a smile. She just hoped wasn't just accepting for fear of what she'd do if he said no.


	15. Chapter 15

**FIC: Cleveland Calling (15?)**

Toledo, Ohio

"Where is it?"

"I don't know," he screamed as he struggled against his captor but failed to escape his attacker's iron grip. He groaned as the man crashed a foot into his groin. "Cleveland! They're taking it to Cleveland."

"Thank you," the last thing he saw was the gleaming blade cutting through the night en route to slicing through his neck.

"Do you know," Andrew grunted as he completed another chin-up rep. "Where Xander-," he grunted again as he completed his sixth, he was in the zone, "Xander is gonna take you?"

"'Drew, just concentrate on the damn exercise, k?" rasped his instructor from beneath him.

"Only I know," his seventh rep came and went, "there's a great comic book convention in-, arghh!" he cried out in shock as the Slayer suddenly released her grip on his feet and without her assistance he fell to the ground.

Dazed, he looked up at the enraged-looking Slayer. "FYI," she growled. "If your bud's thinking of taking me somewhere as lame as that, tell him from me he'll be coming back in a fuckin' body-bag. Ya dig?" Her warning given, the Slayer spun around and made for the door, her hair swinging angrily.

Andrew stared after his departing mentor, the bounce of her spandex-covered behind stalking out of the gym almost enough to turn him straight. "But she," he sighed, "is meant for another."

But at least there was Bakula. "Oh Scott," he whispered longingly. "One day you will be mine."

* * *

"What are you watching?" Kate's eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of the movie before Xander had chance to turn it off. "Jay & Silent Bob Strike Back? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for a date?"

"I'm tense," Xander said loftily. "When I'm tense, comedy relaxes me."

"Oh, I thought you were watching that to persuade yourself there are some women even more nuts than Faith. Speaking of which, did you notice that Sissy looks like Faith?"

Xander shuddered. "Don't say that. And hey don't laugh," Xander shook his head, "but I see the spit of you on Law & Order all the time."

"Funny," Kate replied. "Say, I never mentioned why I came in, did I?" She pulled out her automatic and offered it to the young man. "Here, in case Faith gets horny, put a .44 in each leg and make for the bus station. If you're really lucky you might get away before she recovers."

Xander glared at her. "And people talk about my sense of humour?"

* * *

"What am I gonna wear?" Faith paced the floor of her room, dressed only in a half-cup lacy black silk bra and matching panties, her expression almost comically petrified. "I've been through my wardrobe three times, and there's nothing in it that doesn't scream 'lay me'."

"Oh, you've noticed."

Faith glared at Dana. Previously insane the younger Slayer might be, but she knew what she was talking about when it came to fashion, Amy had to give her that. Seeing world war 3 about to break out, she hurriedly spoke up. "Here, I brought you this."

Faith stared doubtfully at her offerings of black turtleneck and matching ankle-length skirt. "I said I didn't wanna come across as a street walker, but I ain't doing the nun gig for nothing less than good hard cash."

"Fine," she reached to take her clothes back.

"No, no," Faith shook her head and pulled away, clothes still in hand. "It would be rude to refuse."

"Yeah," muttered Dana. "And if there's something that'll make you lose sleep, it's the thought of being rude." Faith's eyes turned volcanic. "What?" Dana smiled, the innocence in her expression less than convincing. "What did I say?"

* * *

Angel paused at the door to Faith's room. Deciding who she dated was none of her business, he turned to leave without knocking. "Yo, Fang," the Slayer called out as he took his first step away, "door's always open to ya."

"Thanks," Angel opened the door and walked in to find Faith pushing a shapely leg into a knee-length, flat-heeled boot. "I thought I'd try a new look for tonight," Faith's smile was strained, "something that screamed a little less street tramp a little more classy."

"You were never a tramp, Faith." Angel leaned against the far wall. "Messed up, but never a tramp. How are you feeling?"

"Shit, Angel," Faith shook her head, her eyes wild. "I'm fuckin' terrified. This is the first date I've ever been on." Angel stared at the Slayer. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But either the guy knew what he was gettin' at the end of the evening or we'd slept together before and he was just makin' with the nice to get another bite."

"Xander isn't like that," Angel softly counselled. He might not especially like the boy, but if there was one thing Xander wasn't, it was a sleaze.

"I know, which leaves me where?"

Angel didn't have a real good answer for that one, but he figured he'd give it the old college try. "It leaves you a beautiful young woman going out on a first date. Who should just enjoy herself."

"Yeah," Faith's face twisted. "A first date with a guy I tried to kill. With Xander."

And there was the crux of the problem. He knew from his prison visits with Faith that aside from her murders, it was her treatment and attempted murder of Xander that tortured her the most. Wes, well Faith regretted what she'd done, but Wesley had played a large part in pushing her down that path, and to Faith's thinking so had Buffy, a person that even now they both avoided talking about because of their violently opposing opinions.

But Xander was a whole different ball-game. Even before him Xander had been the first man to actually try and help Faith. At the time Faith hadn't understood the loyalty that drove Xander, had just thought he was another man on the make, and in her state of mind reacted violently. During his visits, she'd talked incessantly about telling him she was sorry. He'd suggested writing to him, but she said that was a cop-out, a coward's way out, that if she was going to do it, it would be eye to eye, so he could spit in it if he wanted to.

Angel had always suspected that Faith's reluctance to apologise was through fear that once again a man she truly cared about would reject her. Not that he was stupid enough to actually suggest that. A vampire didn't live to be two hundred and fifty years old by suggesting to Slayers that they were 'chicken'. But whatever the reason, Faith had been tormented about what she'd done to Xander for years. And now they were going out on a date. "If it's any comfort after dating Cordelia you're probably a breeze," he offered.

His joke fell on stony ground. Not so much as a half-smile. "It ain't. I mean Jesus, you should have seen the look on his face when I asked him out. He was scared shitless, why the hell didn't he say no?"

"Have you looked in the mirror? I can't, but you can."

"Ain't what I meant," the Slayer shook her head. "Way he looked it was like he wanted to say no, but daren't for fear I break his kneecaps."

"Maybe it wasn't fear-."

"I know when X is scared, I damn near killed him, I know when he's frightened."

"Okay," Angel took an unneeded breath. Relationship counselling, because his always went so well. "Maybe he was frightened at the thought of dating, not you, just anyone. It's been a while since his ex died, maybe he's frightened that by dating you he's demeaning the memory of her. If you want to know, maybe you should just ask him?"

"And who's to say I'd get a straight answer?"

"Then don't ask him," Angel suggested. "At least not right away, wait until you've dated for a while and until then just enjoy yourself."

"Enjoy myself," Faith looked down at the floor. "Oh yeah, can hardly wait." Angel groaned inwardly. Being trapped underwater for a whole summer had been more fun than this. "Thing is," he realised the Slayer was continuing to talk and forced himself to concentrate, "that night I popped his cherry was good." He shuddered involuntarily. Faith smiled wanly. "Don't worry I ain't gonna get graphic. The sex itself was nothing special, I've got some mach moves but Xan was a novice so he didn't last long. Boy has some serious girth though." Angel groaned, this was non-graphic? "Sorry. But it was afterwards, it was afterwards that was nice. Normally a guy when he's finished with me, either tells me to get in position for round 2, to get him a cold one from the fridge, or rolls over and goes to sleep. But X," Faith shook her head, eyes soft, "X didn't do any of that shit. He just put his arm around me and stroked my hair, real gentle like. And for a second I almost believed that I could have it."

"It?" he asked after the Slayer didn't speak for a long time.

"A future like the good girls got, with a decent guy who looked after them, protected them. Then, I got scared, cause if I wasn't bad-ass Faith, who was I? I knew bad-ass Faith, but the way X was making me feel wasn't bad-ass Faith so I kicked him out."

"Well it looks like you get a second chance," Angel commented for wont of anything else to say.

* * *

Xander looked up at a knock on his door. After a quick check of his tie in the mirror, he called out. "Come in!"

The door swung open and Andrew walked in. "Greetings fellow fighter of the darkness."

"Hello Andrew," he looked in the mirror again. Satisfied his teeth were clean, he looked towards the diminutive man. "Can you hurry it along? Only I'm supposed to be meeting Faith soon, and getting there late isn't a good way to make a first impression."

Or keep all his limbs.

"Of course," Andrew nodded. "If you were thinking of taking Faith to Illustrate-Con, don't. She won't like it."

Xander stared at the younger man. "Take Faith to a comic book convention? Do I look insane? No, I've got a table booked at a restaurant."

"Of course," Andrew nodded again. "What sort of idiot would even suggest that? Good luck. And if you need any love potions or -." He glared at the former mage. Andrew gulped. "I wouldn't have a clue where to get such things. See you later!"

Xander started to slip on his jacket. His shoulders slumped at another knock on the door. However hard he fought against it, he was going to be late. "Come in."

The door flew open and Dana walked in, a confused look on her face. The beautiful young woman immediately began to pace the floor, muttering beneath her breath, as she always did when worried about something. Xander sat down and waited, knowing it was pointless to try and rush Dana when she was in an agitated mood. While Dana was pretty much normal 95 of the time, when she was worried she'd revert to something close to the ten year old child that had been abducted over ten years ago.

Finally the Slayer looked towards him. "Faith's my friend, she stuck up for me."

"I know-."

"You're my friend too," Dana continued over him. "You gave me a home."

"It was the right thing to -."

"Faith pretends she's tough, but she's not really," Xander blinked. He was more easily fooled than he'd ever suspected. "Not where it counts. On the inside. Faith's soft and fluffy like a marshmallow." Xander gulped. If anyone else had said that he'd have laughed out loud, with Dana he was worried she might be having a psychotic episode. And he thought his day couldn't get any more terrifying. Showed what he knew. "Lots of men have hurt Faith, but she's not cared for any of them like she does you." The Slayer looked at him, her deep eyes scared. "You can't hurt her."

"I won't hurt her," he promised. If nothing else there was that losing limbs issue.

Dana smiled before lunging at him. He half-tensed as the formerly insane Slayer wrapped her arms around him and engulfed him in a rib-popping hug. "Thank you! Thank you!" Suddenly the Slayer let go, her face red. "Sorry, didn't mean to touch," she muttered before hurrying out of the door.

Xander gaped after the departing Slayer. Why did he get the horrible feeling that someone was picking out bridesmaid's outfits?

* * *

"Hey," Faith tensed at a knock at the door and Xander's voice floating through to her. He sounded as nervous as he felt. "Are you ready, only the cab's here?"

"Yeah," Faith stood up, checked herself out in the mirror, looking good kid, and made for the door. Opening it, she smiled expectantly at Xander. "What do ya think, X?"

The man stared at her for a second before speaking. "You look different."

"Ya want more flesh or something tighter? I could change," Faith turned back into her room, panic setting in. Damn, she was losing him, she should have gone with the usual stuff, not tried to act all classy. "It'll just take a minute," she babbled.

"Wait!" Faith stared down at the man's hand around her wrist. Xander let go as if scalded. "You look really good. I was just surprised that's all." Xander reached behind the door and passed her a bunch of red roses. "I bought you these."

Faith stared blankly at the gift before taking them. "They smell good," she said lamely. Before Wood the only presents she'd had off guys had been brewskis and takeaways, and she really wasn't a flower person. "I'll put them in a vase or something when we get back."

Xander looked briefly disappointed by her lukewarm reaction but covered well. "Sure. Then let's go."

"Five by five."

* * *

Faith stopped as they exited their house, her face tightened. "Ah fuck," she exclaimed. "How the hell we meant to get to the damn cab with that horse and carriage in the way?"

Xander shuffled from foot to foot. First the disaster with the flowers and now this, his life-span would soon be measured in seconds. "Uh, the horses and carriage are the cab."

Faith's head snapped towards him, her cupid-bowed mouth dropping open and eyes filling with wonder. "Ya joking?"

"No."

Faith grinned. "This is the coolest shit ever!"

Xander heaved a sigh of relief. "You like it?"

"I fuckin' love it!" Faith exclaimed before hurrying over to the carriage. "Damn," Faith's voice was softer than he'd ever heard it as she stroked the mane of the nearest of the two horses, "Who's a beauty then?" Faith looked up at the driver, a short portly man with a handlebar moustache and a few last stubborn strands of grey hair on top of his head. "Got any sugar or something?"

"Here," the man passed Faith a pair of carrots.

"Wicked," Xander glanced at his watch as the Slayer started to feed the horses. It was lucky their reservations weren't for almost an hour, this was going to take some time. His impatience faded as he watched the Slayer feed the horses, replaced by a strange sense of satisfaction at the shine in her eyes and the flush in her cheeks as she petted the animals, tickling their ears, nuzzling their noses and stroking them under their chins.

"Faith," Xander spoke up after about ten minutes. "We'll have to go soon."

"K," the Slayer nodded before reluctantly stepping back. After a final look at the horses, she allowed him to help her into the back of the carriage. "Sorry about that X," Faith shrugged, a self-conscious look on her face. "But I love animals, always have. Always wanted a pet as a kid."

Which explained Faith's closeness with Angel. Biting back a host of smart-ass comments, he just nodded. "It's fine, we've got enough time."

* * *

"Wicked," Faith sat back in the carriage, eyes flitting left to right as the carriage started down the road, her ears filling with the sound of passing cars and the wind stroking her face. Faith turned to her companion and spoke, raising her voice over the clip clop of the horses' hooves. "Man, this is cool. Thanks for this. Where ya booked us in at?"

"Il Molto Squisito." Faith grinned at Xander's mention of one of Cleveland's most exclusive Italian restaurants. Expensive too, you had to give the man points for trying. Unless it was just an insurance ploy to make sure she ended the night on her back. Mood darkening, she sat back in her seat. "I thought you liked Italian?"

Faith forced a smile. "I do, I do, just enjoying the ride."

"Oh," Xander nodded before himself sitting back. "That's good. I thought it was different."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I like it." In no time at all, they'd arrived at the restaurant. After paying the cab driver, Xander herded her towards the eating establishment's glass entrance, opening the door for her as he did so. Faith smiled. Had to give X credit, he knew his manners. "Thanks."

Once inside, she glanced around, nodding approvingly at what she saw. The place was illuminated by subdued lightning, each of the partioned booths individually lit by a glowing lamp in the centre of their round, immaculately varnished tables. By the wall nearest the door stood a well-stocked bar. If nothing else she'd be able to get loaded if the date went south. Against the far wall there stood a lounge act playing a mixture of mood music with skill if not passion.

And the air filled with the scent of a dozen different lovingly-prepared dishes, wafting in from the kitchen. Faith smirked, her nose quivering. "Yeah, it'll do."

Xander smiled at her before turning to the smartly-suited waiter wearing the staff uniform of red jacket, white shirt, and black pants, stood ready to guide them to their table. "We're booked in the name of Harris," Xander said.

The waiter bowed his head slightly to each of them in turn. "Yes, sir, madam. If you'll just follow me." The man led them to a table before presenting them each with a leather-bound menu. "The waiter will be with you presently," the man bowed again before backing off and walking away."

"You know that dummy sled you wanted building for training?" Xander said after an uncomfortable minute's silence. "I think I've come up a way to make it a little more Slayer res-."

"That's great, X," she interrupted. "But I didn't ask ya out to talk shop. How about a rule, no Slayer talk tonight?"

"Okay," Xander nodded. "What do you want to talk about then?"

"How about ya?"

Xander looked bemused. "Me?"

"Yeah," Faith nodded. "I know fuck all 'bout ya. How about ya fill in the gaps?"

"Uh, okay-."

It took a while, but by desert they were talking if not like lovers, at least friends. Faith grinned as Xan cracked wise about hating Slayers not for their powers but for their ability to put away more food than an Olympic weight-lifter without putting on weight. Her grin faded as she sensed something. Turning her head to the window, she started to rise. "Faith," X's voice rose a note, "what's -."

Suddenly the window exploded. Faith crouched down instinctively, but they were too far inside to be hit by flying shards. As well as the shattered glass a body flew inside, hitting the russet-coloured carpet with a thud, followed quickly by a trio of snarling uglies. "One night!" she yanked her stake out of her handbag before leaping over the booth and towards the vamps. "Is one fucking night too much to ask?"

Her foot smashed into the chest of the nearest vamp, lifting him off his feet and flinging him back out onto the pavement. Even as she landed beside the crumpled body she noticed something, but didn't have time to think about it. She was too busy taking a pounding right to the forehead.

Grimacing with pain, she stepped towards her attacker only for his companion, the trio's sole female, to grab her by the shoulders. Faith kicked backwards, her heel crashing into the demon's shin, shattering the bone and sending the vampire screaming to the ground.

"Slayer!" the vampire remaining standing bared his teeth before darting at her.

"Didn't your momma," Faith sidestepped his charge and kicked him in the ribs, the force of the blow lifting him off his feet and sending him sailing into a nearby table, knocking both him and the table crashing to the floor. "Teach you it's rude to run at a Slayer," she kicked away the lamp the struggling to his feet vampire threw at her, "without first," she ducked beneath a front heel kick aimed squarely at her head, "cleaning your teeth?"

Wrapping her arm around the demon's out-stretched leg, she picked it up off the floor, and threw it back down, staking it before it had time to rise. "With that breath, I guess," spinning around, she threw her stake into the other vampire's heart, "not." She started towards the smashed window, intent on teaching the third vampire a lesson about not interrupting a dining Slayer. Even as the vampire charged through the opening, Xander appeared by the side of the fissure, his stake thudding home.

"You okay, Faith?"

Faith smiled, heart warming at her Watcher's concern. "Five by five, X." She looked down at the unconscious man. He was, she supposed, a good-looking bastard. Short brown hair, firm jaw-line, and a hell of a set of muscles under his checked shirt and jeans. "I saw his eyes before he passed out," she commented. "They're wicked blue."

"I know you haven't dated much, but commenting on another guy's eyes when you're on a date is considered the height of rudeness." Xander paused. "Especially when you're out with an one-eyed man."

Faith shot Xander a withering look. "As in inhumanly blue, dumbass."

"Oh," Xander groaned. "I suppose this means we better grab him and head back to the house?" Xander turned to the pale-faced manager, the man's jowls shaking as he regarded the carnage wrecked in his business. "I suppose the meal was on the house, seeing as we saved everyone's lives?"

"Damn," Faith shook her head in half-disapproval, half-admiration, "you're cheap."


	16. Chapter 16

**FIC: Cleveland Calling (16?)**

Angel sensed Faith's return as the beautiful Bostonian made her way up the drive. Surprised and worried by at the earliness of her return, he rushed to the front door, flinging it open just as she reached it. He shook his head when he spotted the black-haired man tossed over her shoulder. "Faith," he said through gritted teeth, "I know Xander can be difficult, but was there any reason to knock him out?"

"Thanks for the support, Deadboy."

His eyes widened as Xander appeared behind the Slayer. His eyes flicked back to the unconscious man. "Who?"

"I don't know," a smirking Faith replied, clearly she'd enjoyed his faux pas if neither he or Harris had. "But some vamps at the restaurant were wicked anxious to get their hands on him. We figured we best bring him back here."

"And he was reluctant so you knocked him out?" Angel couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Jesus, no," replied the raven-haired Bostonian. "He fell through the window in this condition."

"Oh, sorry." Angel glanced behind him, conscious that the others had congregated there. "You best bring him in."

"Gee," Faith smirked. "Regular talent for pointing out the obvious haven't you?"

He ignored that remark in favour in stepping to one side. He cast the unconscious man an inquisitive glance as the Slayer passed by. His mouth dropped open. "Groo," he whispered.

* * *

"Glue," Faith was getting wicked confused. "Why do you need some glue? If we need to restrain him I've got some cuffs-," her voice trailed off at the others' looks at her. "What? Don't act like you're surprised!"

"Told you," Kate shot Xander an amused glance. Her date turned beetroot red.

Faith raised an eyebrow but decided to ignore whatever crap Xan and the cop had going on in favour of looking towards Angel. "What the hell are ya babbling on about glue for?" she demanded as she carried the man through to the lounge and carefully placed him on the couch.

"One time Cordy was sucked into the dimension Lorne came from -."

"Who?" queried Xander.

"Wicked cool demon with a sharp eye for fashion and a tight set of pipes," Faith replied. "I'll explain later. Go on, Angel."

"Me, Wes, Gunn, and Lorne went after Cordy into Pylea. When we found her, the demons who'd ruled the place had made her ruler on account of a prophecy about her visions-."

"A dimension where Cordy is ruler, already I'm terrified," Xander muttered. Faith snickered.

Angel joined Connor in briefly glaring at Xander before continuing. "But that was just a ruse to get her to mate with the Groosalug to get her visions and then control him, as their champion. Once they'd mated, they intended to kill Cordy."

"A demon dimension's champion?" Faith eyed the unconscious body. "Damn, I should have left the vamps to it." She shrugged. "Have to finish the job myself. One last bad guy."

Faith stepped towards the Groosalug. "No," Angel grabbed her arm at the bicep, "not bad, just indoctrinated."

"Say what?" Faith's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Brainwashed," Andrew put in. "Like Anakin Skywalker by Palpatine."

"Actually the situation with the Jaffa and the Goa'uld sounds closer to the mark -."

"Jesus," Faith broke into Xander and Andrew's discussion. "You two take a detour into Nerdsville in a minute, but the rest of us are trying to listen to Angel. Angel?"

The vampire nodded at her before continuing. "After we left and overthrew the demonic rulers, Groo was installed as the leader of Pylea. But a year or so later he was overthrown and came to this dimension looking for Cordy." Faith hid a grin at the jealous flicker in her mentor's eyes. "Him and Cordy were together for a while, but it didn't work out, and he left."

"What's he's doing in Cleveland?"

"I don't know, Dana," replied Angel, his tone exasperated. "He's unconscious. We can't actually ask him."

Dana nodded before walking out into the corridor. Faith joined the others in staring in puzzlement after the former mental patient. A few seconds later and she returned holding a kettle, the contents of which she promptly threw in the Groosalug's face, soaking him. "You can ask him soon."

"And I thought Faith was direct."

Faith ignored Kate's comment to watch the Pylean splutter awake. Angel said the dimensional traveller was on the level, but she took no chances around her girls. The man sprang to his feet, fists clenched only to relax when he saw Connor. "Greetings," the man bowed slightly at the waist, "Connor. It is unexpected to see you here."

"And you, Groo."

The stranger whirled around at Angel's voice. "Angel!" Faith blinked at the man's beaming smile, those teeth were so damn bright they could be used as runway lights. "It is good to see you!" the Pylean champion pumped her mentor's hand before glancing around. "And as always I find you surrounded by beautiful women. But where is the most beautiful of them, all, my princess?"

Faith snorted inwardly, yeah, C was hot, but next to her? Angel's expression turned uncomfortable. The vampire looked around the crowded room. "Can we have some privacy?"

After a moment Xander nodded. "Sure, let's go girls."

Faith shook her head. "I'm staying." Angel opened his mouth to protest, Faith just shook her head. "I'm staying." Angel said this dude could be trusted, but she didn't know him from shit, and no way was she just leavin' her mentor alone with him. Not when he was about to tell this stranger that the love of his life was dead.

"Me too," Connor said quietly. Angel looked towards his son. "I was part of it, dad. Perhaps an even bigger part than you."

"Right," Xander said. "Let's leave them to it, gang."

* * *

Groo listened dazedly as Angel explained what had happened to his princess. "But she died bravely?" he asked when the vampire had finished.

Angel's eyes were sad as he nodded. "She died bravely," the demon confirmed.

There was a long silence broken by the beautiful raven-haired girl he vaguely remembered from the restaurant before he passed out. "I'm sorry about your loss and all," the girl commented, "but we're kinda on the clock here. It'll be dawn in like five hours, and then Angel won't be able to go out. I figure we'd best get a hurry on. Why are you here?"

Groo shook himself, trying to push away the pain of his princess' death. "Since I left her two years ago I decided that I had to honour her principles of justice, bravery, and honour."

"Wait, we're still talking about Cordelia, right?"

"Faith," Angel's eyes hardened. "A little respect, please?"

The girl shrunk into herself. "Sure, sorry Angel."

After a glance at the full-bodied beauty, Groo continued on, bemused by the thought of someone who didn't adore his princess. "And so, I began hunting the demons that blighted this great country, hunting and killing them."

"Shit," Faith breathed. "He's like super-powered then?"

"Oh, he's super-powered," Angel confirmed. "I had difficulty beating him when we fought."

"Shit, Fang," Faith snorted. "I've kicked your ass plenty of times."

"Don't remind me," Angel grinned briefly before looking back him, his face serious again. "Go on, Groo."

Groo stared at the woman for a second, she was a warrior? Shaking his head, he continued. "A month ago, I heard a rumour that A Scarred Taint was being brought into the count-."

* * *

"Giles said A Scarred Taint is a receptacle of black magic power, very powerful, only one of three in the world," Xander reported as he hung up. "And that we should get it as soon as possible."

"It's just four hours until dawn," Angel put in. "We best hurry."

"K," Faith put in, "this is what we need-," the Slayer's voice trailed off. "Sorry, X, this is your show. Go for it."

"Thanks," Xander nodded uncertainly at the Slayer before continuing. "Seeing as Groo doesn't know who was receiving it, we'll have to do a sweep-through. Faith, Dana, you're with me. Angel, you take Conn, Breena, and Groo with you. The rest of you girls, you're with Amy and Kate. Any trouble or information, ring the others. Let's go."

* * *

"You gotta tell me," Dana whispered excitedly as they walked through Tremont, the vibrant area housing plenty of Cleveland's hottest entertainment spots still busy even the early morning. "Did he kiss you?"

"Kid," Faith grinned at the Slayer she regarded as her younger sister, "ya remember the part about our date being messed up by a flying body through the window, yeah?"

"But are you going on another date?" Faith paused for a second, her customary self-confidence failing her. The truth was she didn't know. Things had seemed to be going pretty well, but a little voice in her head kept telling her that X had only been putting a brave face on in the hope she'd be satisfied with one date. A great guy like X, he'd already had her once why would he wanna come back for seconds? He had to know he could do better. "Faith?"

"We're here," Faith breathed a sigh of relief at Xander's announcement ahead of them, the one-eyed Watcher having stopped in front of a rotting wooden door. Easing the door open, X led them down a dozen stone-hewn steps and into the smoke-filled cellar beneath.

The bar, which was using the term kinda loosely in Faith's opinion 'cause the place just had to be in breach of more than a dozen health regulations, was filled with the jukebox pounding out 'Sweet Home Alabama'. All other sound ceased at their entrance, the demons sat around the bar's tables all turning as one to face them. "Anyone know anything about A Scarred Taint in town?" Xander's voice broke the silence.

"100 grand for each of the Slayers dead," proclaimed a tall, reedy, one-eyed demon with gills and a snout, "leave the Watcher alive, I want to make boots from his hide."

* * *

"Faith has many of the qualities of my princess. Brave, principled, giving," Angel groaned inwardly as Groo continued to talk about the wonderfulness of Faith. Having one teenaged son was bad enough, but now Groo was acting like one with a crush. "And she is very beautiful-."

"Not wrong," Angel muttered in agreement as he gazed around, eyes skirting the outline of the bar they were approaching for any sign of a trap.

"I am thinking I would very much like to make with the sex with her." Angel's vampire agility totally escaped him. Tripping over a slightly upraised pavement tile, he would have fallen to the ground but for a hand grabbing him by the elbow, steadying him. "Does a vampire's balance fail them when they get older, Angel?"

Angel straightened and glared at Groo, pulling loose of the Groosalug's grip. "No, and for the record, not that old." Angel turned to his son. "And you can shut up too."

"Me?" his boy leaned against a lamppost, tears of laughter rolling down his face. "I'm saying nothing."

After a frustrated snarl, he turned back to the Groosalug. "Thing is, Groo, she's with Xander."

"Xander?" the hybrid's brow furrowed in concentration. "But he is not a warrior worthy of such a champi-."

"That's it!" he heard a furious-sounding Breena scream. "I'm gonna kick his fooking arse!"

Spinning around, he grabbed hold of his compatriot around the waist as she lunged at a bemused-looking Groo. "Connor!" he glared at his still laughing son, neck bulging with the effort of restraining the fiery red-head. "Some help here!"

"You seem to be handling things just fine." Despite his words, Connor took a hold of the Irish Slayer's shoulders and guided her back, various Gallic swear-words he hadn't heard in generations flying out of the red-head's mouth.

"Thank you," he turned back to the earnest-looking Groo. "I know how things worked in Pylea," he didn't actually, but he could guess. "But here things work differently. It doesn't matter how many fights you've won or how many horses you own, just that you make your partner happy."

"And Xander, he makes Faith happy?"

"Yeah," Angel nodded. "I guess he does." His brow furrowed when his phone started ringing.

* * *

"You know!" Xander yelled to her. "If he gets here in time, I'll never call him Deadboy again."

"I'll hold you to that!" Faith shouted back as she threw a Gardaz over the bar counter and into the drinks cabinet behind it. Glass shattered under the impact and the demon crashed to the ground.

"So will I," Angel said as he strode down the steps. "Faith," he shook his head, "starting a fight without me, I'm hurt, I expected better of you. Xander, not so much."

"You're a vampire!" screamed a Golup, a tall, green-scaled demon with two lower arms that ended in claws and two upper arms that ended in six-digited hands. "You shouldn't be on their side!"

Angel smiled. "Are you new in town?" he queried. "Only I'm Angel," the Golup's three eyes widened, "ah, you've heard of me. That makes this easier." Drawing his throwing axe from under his leather jacket, he threw it at the Golup. His throw flew straight, embedding itself in the demon's head, knocking him flat. "I'm thinking on balance we should kill them all."

A Tusked-Darlithan charged him, its head bowed so that its mammoth horn led the way. Angel glided away from the head-long rush, grabbed the demon around its thick neck, took a hold of its horn, and yanked. The monster screeched as its horn snapped off, a shower of viscera spurting out.

Releasing the now deceased demon, Angel leapt into the air and snapped off a back-heel kick. His blow connected with a satisfying crunch, catching an onrushing Troika in the middle of its three heads and propelling it back into the mob. Spinning around, Angel ducked under a fellow vampire's wild haymaker before decapitating him.

Ten minutes later and it was all over, the arrival of Amy and Kate's team just about finishing off the fight. All the demons bar one had either fled, been killed or knocked unconscious.

The exception was a one-eyed demon with gills and a snout being held aloft by an enraged looking Faith. "Ya think ya can put a fucking bounty on mine and my sister's heads?" The demon gasped as Faith's hands squeezed even tighter.

Deciding that he almost felt sorry for his fellow demon, Angel spoke up. "Faith if he's got information he can't spill it if he's dead." Picking up an unbroken bottle of Jack Daniels, perhaps the only unbroken bottle left in the demolished bar, Angel walked over to the duo, also picking up one half of a pool cue and a ball on the way. "Put it down."

"K," Faith threw the demon to her right. Penda and Dae had to quickly scurry out of the demonic projectile's way en-route to it crashing into the wall and falling to the sawdust covered floor, the dart board that had been fastened onto the wall dropping onto the demon's head.

"See, Faith's a little bit country, I'm a little bit rock 'n' roll," Angel drove the jagged end of the cue into the demon's side. The demon shrieked and shuddered.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Faith enquired.

"It's from 'The Glimmer Man'," Xander informed the beautiful Slayer. "I'm just surprised he watches Stephen Segal."

"He's better than Dolph anyway," Connor put in.

"You're too young to be watching that sort of film," he reprimanded as he twisted the pool cue in the demon's side.

"Hello, Destroyer?" his son shot back.

"Don't remind me," he replied.

"Can we get back to your interrogation?" Kate said, her voice more than a little bit queasy.

"Ach, lassie," Angel poured some of the JD into the demon's side, the flesh bubbled and the air filled with the smell of burning flesh, "this is just me having fun. Although, if our friend here was willing to share, I might get distracted and forget all about him."

"I arranged for the The Scarred Taint to be brought to Cleveland!" the demon shrieked. There's an auction going on a Morton & Murray's, right now!"

"Damn it," Angel grimaced. He knew the auction house by reputation, they were the occult world's premier dealers and a subsidiary of Wolfram & Hart. If they were involved, there'd be a lot of heavy players bidding on the item, and a lot of security too. "Well thanks," he pulled the cue out before kicking the demon in the head, knocking it out. "Let's go."

* * *

Angel looked towards his troops, his original group of himself, Groo, Connor, and Breena bolstered by the addition of Amy and Kate's group. "If it's demon," he announced as he strode through the wood-panelled reception area, casually elbowing the guard to the ground, "kill it. Remember, they're allowed to run to the back, but no-one gets past us. Kate, you, Penda, and Dae take up position here," Angel shoved aside the lilac drapes that led into the auction hall itself, a hand-woven rung covering its floor. Over three dozen mostly occupied chairs sat facing the raised stage. "And make sure nobody gets past."

His orders given, Angel vamped out, grabbed the wrist of a security guard aiming a gun at him and twisted. Bone snapped, the man screamed, and Angel put him down with a right heel kick to the face that sent teeth and blood flying. Another guard charged him, stake thrusting upwards. Angel sidestepped the attack before clothes lining the man to the ground, a side-kick to the head putting the man out of commission. Seeing another guard sighting his gun on an oblivious Breena, he picked a priceless Ming vase off a nearby stone podium and flung it at the man. The guard's eyes widened as he saw the object hurtling towards him, but failed to duck, catching the object full on the side of his head. "Fish, barrel, comes to mind right about now," he muttered.

* * *

"You hear that, Dan?" Dana nodded. "Yeah," Faith smirked, "they're coming." Fang's plan had worked, they'd bottlenecked the auctioneers. The Scarred Taint was the most valuable thing on sale, so naturally they'd grabbed it and headed for the back entrance, hoping to escape.

Instead, Faith glanced left and right, she was in the narrow back alley with X and Dana waiting-. Suddenly the plain red door swung open. The shaven-headed man who stepped through it was beyond massive, maybe a couple of inches shy of seven foot with the sort of build only lots of steroids and working out got you. The man snarled, his flat and repeatedly broken nose, Faith figured she'd hate to meet the asshole tough enough to punch this guy square in the noggin, flaring, and threw a bowling-ball sized right straight at her head.

Faith ducked, grabbed the man's arm, and yanked him towards her. Her eyes widened when the man just leaned back and pulled her towards him. "Fucker's strong," she realised.

Deciding to go with it, she allowed momentum to carry her hurtling towards the giant. Ducking a left hook aimed at her head, she twisted the man's wrist and kicked up into his groin. The man gurgled as his wrist snapped and croaked as her foot thudded into the crotch area of his business suit.

Face greying, the man fell to his knees. Before he had chance to wheeze his way to recovery, Faith karate chopped him on the back of his tank-like neck. The ox of a man slumped onto his face with a final gasp.

"Got it." Faith turned around to find Dana sitting on a second, much smaller man and a smirking Xander holding a statue of a pentagram carved from gleaming Obsidian with a silver eye in the centre of it stood on a wooden pedestal.

"That's great, X," Faith shuddered. She couldn't help but get a feeling of the 'heebie-jeebies' from it. "Let's find the others and get out of here."

* * *

Xander grinned as he hung up the phone and picked up his soda can. "It's settled, G-Man has arranged for the plane to take the Scarred Tainted back to Tweed-Land. He's also offered you," the young man glanced towards Groo, "a job as a trainee Watcher, if you're interested."

Groo looked towards Angel for guidance. After a second, he nodded. Whatever his own personal issues with Giles, the Englishman was a good and honourable man. "You'll be doing invaluable work, Groo."

"Then I will go," Groo bowed slightly and smiled before looking towards Faith. "It has been a pleasure meeting you Mistress Faith. I would very much like to make with the sex with you," Faith's cupid-shaped mouth dropped open. "But Angel has informed me you are promised to Xander and so I will not press my claim."

Xander's eyes widened as he gurgled deep in his throat. He coughed then snorted, coke fountains spurting out of his mouth and nose as the youth reddened and struggled for air.

"Xander might need the kiss of life," Connor commented. "It looks like he's choking."

"Well I'm not giving it him," Angel muttered.

Connor paused for a second. "No, I'm not that bothered either."

* * *

"He just about beats out Clem for the weirdest person I've ever met," Xander declared as they watched the jet containing both Groo and The Scarred Taint fly off into the brightening sky. "And Clem, technically not a person."

"Telling me that he had wanted to make the sex with me until he realised I was with you was a moment to savour," Faith commented with a smirk. "So was your face."

"Yeah," Xander laughed. "The guy wasn't exactly subtle was he?"

"G's gonna have his hands full that's for damn sure," Faith turned to leave only to stop when X grabbed her forearm.

"Wait," the man licked her lips. "I…I was enjoying myself tonight until Groo appeared. I'd sorta like to do it again," the man coughed, "if you're inter-."

All at once she was holding his face in her hands, pressing her lips to his as she eagerly worked her tongue into his mouth. Pulling away when a lack of oxygen became an issue, she ran her fingers down Xan's awestruck face before leaning into him and whispering in his ear. "That answer ya question for ya?"

* * *

Andrew's door swung open as she was raising her hand for the sixth impatient knock. "Yo Andy-," her voice trailed off as she registered what the diminutive cook was wearing, "Star Trek PJs? Where in the he-, forget it," she shook her head, "don't wanna know."

"Why are you here?" Andrew looked at the computer. "Only I was rpging in a new RTS D&D MMORPG on-line!"

Faith stared at the young man, wondering if there was any way of translating that to human. Deciding again she didn't want to know, she shook her head. "All that training I've done with you, its payback."

"Payback-," the youth gulped.

Faith entertained herself watching Andrew's Adam's Apple do a nervous dance for a few seconds before putting the young man out of his misery. "Relax, Andy," she chuckled, "I just wanna ya to teach me about sci-fi and stuff."

"Why?"

Faith shrugged, uncomfortable with admitting just how important this was to her. "X is really into it, but except for the Star Wars films, I know shit about it. I could research it myself, but I kinda looked on the internet earlier today, and there's so much of it." Talk about geek-overload, she'd broken a brain cell and halved her coolness level in a quick five minutes. "I don't have a clue about which bits he's into. And when ya and him were talking about Jaffas and Goa'uld, I was lost."

Andrew nodded. "Much to learn, you have. Owww!" Andrew held his ear where she'd flicked it. "What did you do that for?"

"Cut the pseudo-Yoda crap, I'm serious about learning this shit," Faith instructed, "so no messing about, ya dig?"

Andrew nodded before speaking in the nearest to a bass he could reach. "Indeed."

Faith stared suspiciously at the youth before flicking his other ear. Andrew jumped and rubbed his ear. "I just know from the dumbass deep voice ya were puttin' on some sci-fi char. Now spill. What is X into?"

"Um, I could sort out some of my DVDs for you."

Faith shuddered. "Yeah, that'd be great." Harris better have improved in the sack, all the effort she was putting into him.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Faith's thoughts on Sci-Fu? I truly believe that she'd only like SG-1, everything else bar her thoughts on ST (which I hate) are mine, but while she'd disagree with my likes, she'd certainly agree with my hates.

**FIC: Cleveland Calling (17?)**

"Let me guess this straight, you have no idea what Andrew is up to with your girl-friend?" Xander shrugged, Amy shook her head as she looked around the dimly-lit street. "No idea at all?"

"Some really cryptic hints from Andy about sculpting Faith to perfection, but that's all. I try not to listen when he starts, it cuts down on the headaches," Xander admitted.

All at once Amy had a really scary image of a screaming Faith fastened to an operating table with Andrew stood over her in a white doctor's coat cackling hysterically as he started up a drill. "Um, aren't you worried?"

Xander looked towards her, a look of amazement in her fellow Sunnydale native's one eye. "What, you're joking right? If Andrew steps out of line, Faith'll eat him alive!"

"Well if you're sure," Amy said doubtfully.

* * *

"Man," Faith shook her head unable to believe what she was hearing, "you are tripping!"

"Oh no, fair Faith." Andrew smiled condescendingly. "If only you were as wise as you were beautif-," the geek's smile disappeared at her warning growl, she'd told him to cut out the pompous crap. "It's quite simple. Picard had presence and authority that Kirk could only dre-."

"Man!" Faith shook her head. "You don't get it. Kirk was cool, a player, slick. Picard, he's stiff, he's like a," Faith struggled for the worst insult she could think of. Finally she had it. "Like a Watcher."

"No, I'm sorry, fair Faith, while you are undoubtedly the Yoda of all things Slaying, you have much to learn in my domain." Andrew shook his head. "Picard was the finest captain in Star Fleet history."

Faith opened her mouth to continue then shut it again. She'd been arguing about this shit for the last thirty minutes? Next thing she'd know she'd been at one of those geek conventions, being slavered over by hundred of the spotty-faced weirdos. Forcing back a shudder, and she thought the Beast was scary, she changed the subject. "Run me through the difference between the Tuska and the Gold again?"

"That what?" Andrew's furrowed brow cleared and he did that sage nod that always made her want to go homicidal again. "Oh, you mean the Tok'ra and the Goa'uld."

Faith counted to ten. "Whatever." God, she hoped the others were back from patrol soon. She still didn't get why Shadow ships could beat the Death Star though.

* * *

"We have observed her," reported one of his men.

"Your face is troubled," Justus noted. "Is she even worse than we thought?"

"No, sir," the man shook his head, "on the contrary she works on the side of good."

Justus leaned forward, intrigued by what he heard. "But the mark is upon her?" After a second his man nodded. "Then in the past she has betrayed her powers and stepped from the path. She must be punished, she has condemned herself by her own actions. Tell me of her." He listened intently to his man's report. "Clearly she is powerful, but her entanglement with this Xander is her weakness. He is a capable enough fighter but no match for us. But if she is as attached as you say, she will not leave him behind when we attack-."

"Sir, we cannot kill innocents."

Justus smiled at his subordinate's interruption. "Kill no, hurt yes."

* * *

"That Teal'C, he's one bad ass mo isn't he?" Faith commented carefully, eyes fixed on her boyfriend as they walked in from their patrol, eager for his reaction. "I'd love to see a scrap between him and Fang, could be real interesting.."

"Yeah-," Xander turned towards her, eyes widening in shock. "How do -, whoa!"

"Easy there, big fella," Faith snatched hold of her boyfriend's shoulder as he stumbled on the back porch step, steadying him. "Didn't think you'd fall flat on ya face from the shock."

"How? What?" Suddenly X's face cleared. "All the time you've been spending with Andrew, but why?"

Faith shrugged, suddenly self-conscious. "It's important to my man, it's important to me."

"Thanks," after stroking her hair off her face, Xander leaned in and kissed her with the tenderness that always made her tingle inside. Pulling away, her boyfriend smiled down at her. "So what did you think of it?"

"Some of it's pretty good. Babylon 5's the bomb and SG-1 is wicked funny, Jack is the coolest dude like in forever" She grinned at X's mock-offended look. "Yeah, way cooler than my man, I'd so dump you in a click of the fingers for him."

"I'm not worried, Jack likes chicks with brains, so you're out," her man responded with a grin.

"Asshole." Xander grunted when she dug him in the ribs. "That Tru Calling had potential, but from what Andy tells me from those message boards it sounded like the writers had seen a movie of B's life and thought it was cool. I mean, TruJack? No way," Faith shook her head. Sick fuckers, it was like the writers thought women had no brains at all.

"Um, I only watched it 'cause the lead actress is a real babe," her man admitted shamefully.

"You're a pig." Faith chuckled. "The first two Star Treks are okay, but the rest not so much." Faith's nose wrinkled. "Farscape kinda reminds me of Sesame Street with the dumbass puppets and the less said about that Firefly crap the better, but like I said, some of it's cool."

"And what about the comics?" Xander pressed. "What did you think of them?"

Faith's heart dropped. "There's reading too? Oh man!" Xander's eye gleamed and a smile tugged on his lips. Even as her man's mouth opened in another smart ass comment, she leaned into him, cutting off the remark with a deep, long kiss.

Her eyes widened when she saw the glint of a knife in the dark behind him. Grabbing X's shirt lapels, she shoved her stunned man towards the house and let out a shout. "Yo," Faith hollered as she kicked the attacker's knife out of his hand and grunted slightly when she caught a straight right to the forehead, "trouble on the porch!"

Her attacker came in fast, too quick for a normal human but she wasn't getting a demony reading off him. Shoving that aside, she grabbed the man's wrist and twisted at the waist, using her weight to fling the man across the porch. Feeling another hand on her shoulder, she readied her elbow only to grin at the sound of a flower pot smashing into her would-be assailant's head. "Thanks X!" she yelled as she kicked out at another coming at her from the right. The man grabbed her foot and twisted, sending her airborne. Teeth parted in a grimace, she went with the momentum, swinging her free foot up to smash into the man's face, blood flying out of his mouth to splatter the porch supports. Spinning around to face the man, she ducked under an overhand right, grabbed his tunic and pulled back, meaning to throw her rival over her. Instead her legs were kicked from underneath her, sending her crashing to the ground, the man's shirt ripping away in her hand.

And then the house door crashed open, and Angel and the others charged out. Her attackers faded instantly into the mist. "Nice save," Faith smirked at her hero before turning serious. "They were good, real good. We have a problem."

"Oh yeah," Faith realised her mentor was looking down at the crumpled material in her hand. "I'd say."

* * *

"I know who attacked us." Angel dropped the part of the tunic that Faith had torn from one of her attackers onto the coffee table. It was an emblem of a blazing sun beneath a pair of crossed swords. "This is the mark of a cult called Forseti's Followers."

"Forseti?" Andrew squeaked. "Isn't he the norse god of justice?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah."

"Who are these dudes, Fang?"

Angel winced inwardly at Faith's question. Somehow he guessed this wasn't going to be pretty. "As Andrew said," he nodded towards the geek and chef, "Forseti is the norse god of justice. Since some time in the 8th century AD. a small order has existed conforming to the god's beliefs of justice and honour. Every generation eight baby boys are chosen from within his believers' families, blessed with a fraction of their god's power, and trained in the martial arts from birth. Once adult, they seek out and destroy evil."

"Why are they after us then?" Faith asked, brow furrowed in puzzlement. "We're the good guys too, right?"

"Yes, but," Angel licked his lips. This could go one of several ways, all of them bad. "Their speciality is hunting those who've turned their back on their duties. White arts mages who've turned to the black arts. Defrocked priests who consort with demons. Soldiers who betray their country. Hero cops on the take-."

"Renegade Slayers?" Faith's whisper cut through the room. Angel nodded. "B…but I'm good now," Faith looked utterly lost.

Angel winced. He hadn't seen his friend look so bewildered and in pain since the night she'd collapsed in his arms and begged to die. "That doesn't matter to them," his voice trailed off as the sultry brunette turned on her heel and charged out of the room.

Xander was first to move after Faith's exit. Rising from his seat, the young Watcher started for the door. Shaking his head, Angel snatched a hold of the one-eyed man's elbow and spun him round to face him. "Perhaps I best go after her."

"Yeah," the Californian sneered. "Because you made such a great job of telling her."

"There was no good way of telling her," he patiently replied. "Still, I'm more qualified to talk to her."

"She's my girl-friend!" Xander snapped.

"And I understand what she's going through better!" Angel replied, keeping his temper even for his protégé's sake. She probably wouldn't appreciate him putting her boy-friend through the lounge wall. And the other Slayers would probably take turns staking him.

"Is this how it's going to be now I'm dating her?" Xander stuck his face into his. "Every time there's a problem you'll be there, coming between us?"

"QUIET!" They both turned to an angry-looking Kate. "Men! While you two argue about whose got the biggest johnson, someone you profess to care about is falling apart. I'll go, and you two can sort your issues out later." Head shaking, the cop strode out of the room while Xander and Angel resumed their staring contest.

It was inevitably Dana that broke the tortured silence that followed Kate's impatient exit. "Well?"

Xander was first to break their staring contest. "Well what?" growled the one-eyed man.

"Let's see them," Dana smirked.

"See what?" Xander snapped.

Dana's smirk widened. "Who's bigger!"

Angel chuckled deep in his throat even as the young man reddened. "Yeah," Angel finished the youth's thought for him, "Faith's a bad influence."

* * *

Kate paused at the basement gym door. The sound of the punching bags being pummelled confirming her first instinct that the Slayer had headed there. "What am I doing?" she muttered. She didn't even like the sultry Bostonian, and the Slayer only tolerated her for Angel. But then maybe that was what was needed, some distance. Angel and Xander's hearts were in the right place, but they were so busy trying to reassure themselves about their closeness to Faith, they'd forgotten about the person they were supposed to be helping.

Taking a breath, she entered the gym. The Slayer was moving at a frenetic pace, dancing a deathly dance as she pummelled the wildly swinging gym equipment, gliding between three bags without missing a beat. "Does it matter?"

"What!" snapped the Slayer as she continued to blur between the bags, face contorted with rage and pain.

"Xander thinks enough of you to date you. Angel adores you. These are two people you've hurt terribly in the past. And me," Kate shrugged. "I thought Xander was nuts allowing you to stay. I remembered the super-powered psycho you once were. But you're not her anymore, you've proved that to your friends and to the people you work with. Do the thoughts of a bunch of strangers really matter?"

Finally the Slayer stopped and turned to look at her. "It kinda does when they're trying to kill ya," she pointed out.

"No," Kate shook her head. "That's not the point and you know it. Angel and Xander both love you. Dana and the other Slayers look up to you like a big sister, Andrew idolises you. Do the opinions of this cult matter more than all that?"

An unwilling smile tugged on the Bostonian's full lips. "Guess not."

"Good," Kate smiled. "In that case let's get back upstairs and plan how to kick their asses."

* * *

Xander half-rose at his girl-friend's entry only to be pushed back in his seat as she jumped on him, grinned, and pressed her lips to his, tongues wrestling gleefully. "Oh please," Angel groaned. "It's bad enough I know you're going out with him. But this is stomach-churning."

Faith pulled away with a throaty laugh and a wink. "Sorry, Fang," the sultry Bostonian glanced over her shoulder, "but those jackasses interrupted me and X during a kiss, I can't let my baby go without. He gets withdrawal symptoms." Xander cringed at the other Slayers' sniggers, he was going to get some ribbing for this. "So," Faith's voice dropped below freezing, "how are we gonna track these mothers down? I have a serious urge to kick ass."

Angel shuffled from foot to foot, a rare look of nervousness on the demon's usually unreadable face. "I don't think we should." The room descended into an angry commotion, but Angel continued over them. "They're not evil, just -."

"Not evil!" Faith leapt up. "Not evil!" the Slayer stalked over to stand before the vampire, finger jabbing him in the chest. "They're trying to kill me! How does that not qualify them as evil?"

Xander licked his lips. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. "He's right." Faith's head whipped around to him, a look of searing betrayal in her soft brown eyes, "they're the good guys too. They just happen to have the wrong end of the stick. We just have to explain what the situation is and make them realise they're not needed or wanted here."

"And what happens until then, I'm a fucking sitting duck!"

"We won't let anything happen to you," Xander promised.

"Oh," Faith's eyes hardened. "I'm some helpless female who needs to be looked after? Is that you like it, X? A fem helpless and needing a big strong man to save them. Well screw that, X. Don't play that game." With a flip of her hair, his volatile girl-friend strode out.

"This time I'll go." Angel shot him a look as he opened his mouth in protest. "I'm not in the mood, just let me handle this."

* * *

"I'm in the middle of an episode of Beverly Hills 90210," Angel muttered as he rushed after the Slayer. "If I start breaking out in acne," he shuddered, comforting himself with the thought that at least he wouldn't have to see it. "Faith, wait!"

The Slayer pulled up and spun around to face him, her face hunted. Somehow he guessed it wasn't the cult that was worrying her. "Just leave me 'lone, Fang, I gotta sort these bastards out."

Stepping around the buxom beauty, he firmly closed the weapons chest by the front door that she'd been rummaging through. "This lone ranger act isn't cutting any ice."

"Lone who?" Faith looked confused.

Fine, once again hit by the generation gap. "I get you're upset about these hunters," he shook his head as the Slayer's mouth opened in an angry denial. "Don't even bother. But you're not alone, we're all here for you. You can rely on us."

"Only person I can trust is me."

"Faith," he shook his head, more hurt than he'd expected from the declaration. "You can trust me. And you can trust Xander. He loves you."

"Last guy who said he loved me, I found in bed with another woman."

And there was the crux of the problem. Once bitten, twice shy. "Faith," Angel placed his hands on the Slayer's slight but awesomely powerful shoulders. "Xander isn't Wood."

"He cheated on Cor, right?" Faith whispered. "And she was wicked classy. Mouthy, sure, but she wasn't a white trash ex-jailbird. X could do way -."

"Hush," he placed a finger on the Slayer's full lips. "Yes, Xander cheated on Cordelia. But he never looked at Cordelia the way he looks at you, he loves you. The other only person he ever looked at like that was Willow. You and her are the most important people in the world to him."

Faith's mouth pulled up in a half-smile. "I guess a hot lesbo ain't that much competition in the bedroom."

"I don't know," Angel grinned, "there was this time in Paris-."

Faith shuddered. "Shut up, don't wanna know."

Angel chuckled. "I'll shut up if you come back."

"Deal." The Slayer allowed him to put his arm around her and guide her back into the lounge. The moment they entered, Faith strode over to her boyfriend and dropped into his lap. Angel half-smiled as his ears picked up the Slayer's whispered apology.

Turning serious, he looked around. "Andrew, you're the," he paused and counted to ten before using the nerd's insisted upon title, "Gandalf," how did he end up with these people, "of the group. What can you tell me about Forseti's Followers?"

"Ah yes, Dark Knight," Andrew bowed his head briefly before looking at his computer. Dark Knight? Angel rolled his eyes, where did he get them from? "I have searched through the Watcher's Council vast reporsity of knowledge for refrences-."

"Chase. Cut. To." Faith annuciated slowly.

Andrew paled and nodded. "Sure, Faith," he meekly agreed. Angel wished he had the power to do that. God only knew what hold his protégé had over the nerd. On balance he decided that it involved black arts and didn't want to know. "I've come up with several dozen cross-references refering to them. What you said," Andrew glanced towards him, "is broadly correct. They're trained from birth, empowered by their god. Male Slayers almost only not quite as powerful, but certainly stronger than a normal human and more skilled. There's been four meetings with Watchers, but I haven't actually read their accounts yet. But," Andrew's eyes glowed with pride. "I know where their base will be."

"Oh yeah," Faith leaned forward, eyes glinting dangerously. "Do tell?"

"As our guardian of Cleveland's night-."

Everyone looked puzzled. Angel coughed. "Um, I think he meant me."

"Said," Andrew looked around the packed room before shrugging. "They are a martial cult, devoted to battle. They always make their base near a place either of military history or devoted to the martial arts."

"The All-Arts Gym on 17th," Faith declared. Every one turned to the coal-eyed beauty. "Come on. Biggest martial arts gym in the state. Five national champs in three different discplines, over thirty-five black belts, and eight martial arts taught there."

"And it has tunnel access," Angel agreed. "Makes a kind of crazy sense."

"Okay," Kate stood. "I'd love to stay and help, but I have a shift in a hour. So gotta go."

"Kate," the cop turned to Faith. "Thanks for the head's-up earlier."

The blonde policewoman smiled. "No problem."

"I'll see you to the door," Angel offered. When he returned, almost everyone was up and pulling jackets on. "What's going on?"

"We're going down to show these guys who run this town!" Faith explained as she pulled on her leather jacket.

Angel shook his head. "I thought myself and Connor could go down and explain the situation, ask them to leave town."

"Screw that, show of force," Faith shook her head. "Show them we ain't scared."

Angel shot Xander a look over the Slayer's shoulder, the young Watcher shrugged helplessly. Angel sighed, this wasn't how he envisaged spending the evening. "Amy, you and Andrew stay here, see what else you can find out about the order."


	18. Chapter 18

**FIC: Cleveland Calling (18?)**

Xander nudged Faith as she stared longingly at the shadow-shrouded gym. "Angel will have the manhole cover open in a minute."

"What?" the brunette Slayer started slightly. "Nah, I was just thinking," the raven-tressed beauty's wistful voice trailed off.

"Thinking what?" He prompted with another nudge to the ribs.

Faith half-smiled. "Remember that scene in 'Fist Of Fury' where Bruce Lee kicks all the other martial artists' asses?" Xander groaned, he could see where this was heading. Faith glared at him. "Shut up. I'd love to do that, it looked so fuckin' cool."

"You're nuts," he accused.

Faith winked back at him. "You bought that Firefly DVD set, there's true insanity."

"No," Xander corrected. "I'm dating you, that's insanity."

"Bite me, Harris."

"Last time you said that it was more in a moan." He paused, brow furrowing theatrically in thought. "Now how did it go? It was a little high-pitched-."

"How about I permanently move your voice up a couple of octaves?" Faith tried to glare, but Xander saw her full lips twitch unwillingly into a grin.

"When you two have finished playing," they both turned at Angel's whisper, "we're ready for you."

* * *

"Wicked," Faith strode over to the hole and peered down. It was murky as hell, an impregnable, swirling darkness. She looked to Angel for guidance.

"The rest of us can just drop, but Xander," her mentor pointed to the far side of the hole, "will have to use the rungs there."

"Okay," Xander stepped forward. Faith grabbed his elbow and turned him round to face her. Her man raised a questioning eyebrow.

"See you on the other side, hon." She winked before leaping into the hole, feet spread, and knees bent to cushion the impact. The stale air whistled around as she fell blindly, eyes closed as she enjoyed the illusion, the freedom, of flying.

And then she hit the ground. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Connor, yeah, she nodded inwardly, that made sense, he was the only one who saw close to good as Fang. "Over here," the demon-human hybrid muttered. "Out of the way of the hole."

"Yeah," Faith scurried over to the wall. In seconds the other Slayers and Angel had joined them. A minute later and a huffing Xander dropped into view. Faith looked towards Angel. "Which way?"

Angel looked around and then at his son. "Left?"

"That's what I smell, humans have been living down there," Connor agreed.

"Creepy," Xander commented as he fell in beside her, just behind Connor and Angel.

Faith gave Xander a warning nudge in the ribs before starting off. The tunnels were dank and grey, cut into a half-circle, the stone-paved ground clicking underfoot, the light from their torches providing only meagre illumination. Suddenly Angel stopped and turned to his left, crouching by a grille in the wall. "Ventilation shaft."

"So?" Dana grunted. "Some of us actually have to breathe."

"So," Angel said patiently. "We've passed four and they've all been grey, this is light blue."

"You think it's been replaced recently?"

Angel nodded at Xander's question before reaching out and yanking the grille off. "Yeah," the demon peered inside, "it's been burrowed through, there's a tunnel behind here."

"Okay," Xander looked around. "Connor, Angel, Faith, and Dana with me. Bree, you and the others stand guard in case someone comes. Okay?"

* * *

"Maybe if you loaded the information onto another computer I could hel-."

"I'm afraid not, wondrous Amy, mistress of the pagan arts," Amy rolled her eyes. Only Andrew could make saying no into a short story. "The information contained here is deemed top-secret by the Watchers' Council of England and only to be accessed by authorised personnel."

Amy opened her mouth to remind the delusional twit that he wasn't actually authorised, Xander was but had given Andrew his password because he hated computers. Shutting her mouth, she shook her head. It was best to rise above it. It wasn't worth winning an argument to have to watch a semi-grown man cry. She turned at a sound in the kitchen. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Andrew remained fixed to the computer, eyes boring into the screen. "This is really interesting. It mentions a treaty in 1725-."

"I think the others are back, I heard something in the kitchen."

Andrew looked up and shook his head. "They can't be, they'll barely have arrived -," Andrew paused at the sound of a door closing. Suddenly pale, the geek rose. "It can't be them."

"Let's see," Amy opened the door and crept into the dimly lit lounge, Andrew following behind.

"Oww!" the youth hopped around on one foot, holding the other as he glared at the telephone table he'd kicked over. "That hurt!"

"Andrew!" Amy twisted her head to glare at the chef. "Quiet!"

"Quisling!" suddenly the door to the kitchen burst open and a trio of burly men charged in. Amy tried to back away, but a backhander knocked her to the ground. She dazedly saw Andrew throw the phone at one of the men and kick him in the knee, but his resistance ended when another of the men grabbed him by the collar, threw him through the stairwell, and punched him in the face as he struggled back up. And then their hands were grabbing her, dragging her to her feet. She tried to pull away only to feel a prick in her neck. Then her vision blurred and her body went limp.

* * *

"Damn," Faith cursed as she dropped into the cult's den. She crawled all the way through a dingy hole, got dust all over her best leather trousers and new denim jacket and what for? They weren't even in.

Angel looked rather more pleased with the situation. But then with the way he been trying to avoid getting into a fight with these dudes, you'd think he'd been possessed by Martin Luther King's ghost. "Okay," Angel looked around, "let's search the place, see if we can find out anything. Remember-."

"Knowledge is power, yada, yada," Faith finished for her idol, winking unrepentantly at his glower. Faith's eyes narrowed as she looked around the den. Ms. Post would definitely call this place Spartan. There were four bunk beds covered in rough sheets in the centre, a rack of weapons on the wall behind, an altar with a cloth embroidered with a battle-hardened warrior on it to the far right, and a desk with a leather-bound book on it. And that was it.

Angel immediately strode over to the desk and started flipping through the book. "It's in Latin," the vampire reported before sitting down. "It's the leader's diary. Oh," he flipped back a couple of pages, his shoulders hunching, "this isn't good." Angel looked towards her, face drawn. "You weren't the target. Tonight was a mistake."

"And them not trying to kill me is a bad thing?" Faith squinted. "Why am I not feelin' the love?"

"No," Angel shook his head. "You don't understand. They've been watching us for a few nights. Watching who Xander was patrolling with, when they saw him tonight, they decided to take the woman with him. But she wasn't the target-."

"Amy was," Dana finished for the slow in the room.

Faith felt the wind leave her as if punched in the gut. If she'd listened to Angel, she and the other Slayers would be with Amy and Andrew. As it was Amy and Andrew were unprotected, thanks to her. Her legs almost buckled beneath her.

"Are you alright?" She looked up, feeling Xander's hand on her elbow. She briefly hated him for the concern in his eye. She didn't deserve it, she was such a fuck-up.

"Will they come back here?" Connor asked.

"No," Angel shook his head. "This place is unclean. 'The Cleansing' takes place at a specially sanctified place."

"We've gotta get back," she croaked. "And fast."

Angel nodded. "Me and Connor will hit the rooftops. We can travel faster."

"Go," Xander agreed.

* * *

Justus shoved the house door open, a smirk spread firmly across his face. Things had gone far smoother than he'd expected, the Slayers having foolishly left their base unprotected. As he reached their black, tinted-window van, he flung its double-doors open before glancing over his shoulder to the men carrying the limp witch. "Her hands and feet, are they securely bound?" he barked even as he checked the knots for himself and nodded as he noted the drugged rag shoved in her mouth. Without her hands and mouth, she was just another girl.

A girl whose foolishness had led her into dark paths, he reminded himself. He watched as the girl was flung into the back of the van and his men jumped in the back. Once he's slammed the doors shut, he looked back towards the house. The Slayers' wrath would be doubtless terrible, but they followed a greater cause, that of justice. Rushing to the front of the van, he leapt in and started up the engine, pulling away from the kerb with a screech.

* * *

Faith crashed through the front door at a run, just behind Angel and beating the others by a few paces. Her heart skipped a beat as she rushed through the darkened hall and into the lounge. She stood impotently in the lounge she stared at Andrew sat on the couch, a bag of frozen peas held to his face. She tore her gaze away and looked towards Angel as he hurried out of the kitchen. "Amy?" she asked, not caring about the tremble in her voice.

The vampire shook his head. "Nothing."

"Okay," she glanced behind at Xander's voice, her boyfriend stood in the doorway she'd just charged through, her sister Slayers behind him. "How do we get her back?"

Angel scowled. "The Cleansing has to take place at a place where a hero died recently, fell in battle. Their blood cleanses the evil-doer making their passing to the other side easier. Andrew has an address of a police officer shot dead in a bank heist last month."

"Aren't banks closed now?" Dana commented. "I know you do your banking at night, but everyone else…."

Angel glared at the Slayer. "They'll be on the roof."

"Okay, let's go then-." Faith started to turn towards the door, anxious to right her mistake.

"Wait!" Andrew shouted then winced. "I know how to end this without violence."

"Really?" Angel silenced her opening mouth with a wave, his eyes fixed on the computer nerd. "Do tell?"

* * *

Justus shivered as a cold wind blew over the moonlit rooftop. Distracting himself with an examination of the surrounding terrain, he looked around the skyline with its towering buildings, the sounds of cars roaring past and passer-bys walking by floating up on the night breeze.

Finally he turned his attention to the rooftop itself. All four sides were lined with candles and patrolled by his order's other seven members. In the centre of the gravel-covered ground, tied spread-eagled beneath her ceremonial grey sheet, the colour signifying that once one had turned to darkness, one could never be truly white again, lay Amy Madison awaiting her release.

Justus shook his head. It was hard to believe that evil could beat under such a beautiful exterior, so confusing. But then, he stepped towards the spread-eagled girl, that was why Forseti's Followers existed, to wipe away all doubt, all evil, no matter in how fair a package it came.

"You know," he spun around at a voice behind him to see the vampire Angel and the freak Connor stood behind him, having somehow slipped past his men, "a guy could catch fire here. And I am not fond of fire."

"Desecrator!" Makoto leapt at the vampire, hand dropping to his sword.

"Oh please," Justus' eyes widened as the demon stepped towards Makoto, grabbed his sword-arm even as it reached his weapon and drove the palm of his hand full into Makoto's jaw. The cult member's eyes rolled and his head snapped back, blood spewing from his mouth. "At least try."

"Get him!" Justus raged. His men started forward. "Kill them all!"

"I enact the 1725 Council – Forseti Treaty!" the vampire yelled.

His men halted immediately. "You?" Justus sneered. "You are a vampire, you cannot enact it. It is an abomination that you even mention it!"

"No," he looked towards an one eyed man climbing up onto the roof behind the cross-bow wielding Slayers. "He can't, but I can. Alexander Lavelle-."

"You're dating a man called 'Lavelle'," snorted an Irish-sounding lovely.

"Shut it, Bree," snapped the devastating beauty who had to be Faith Lehane.

"Harris of the Watchers Council," the one-eyed man shot the bickering Slayers an irritated look. "The Treaty of 1725 clearly states that the Followers will not operate in any city that the Council issues a claim for, for as long as the current Slayer lives. I now enact such a claim in Cleveland."

"There was only one Slayer then!" he roared, fists clenching. "We couldn't have known that some idiot would create several hundred of them!"

""That's as maybe," the ensoulled vampire replied evenly. "But your cult is known for its honour and integrity. Are you going to throw centuries of nobility away?"

"Very well, we'll leave." Justus glowered at the demon. "But one day, vampire. One day, you'll no longer be in a Slayer city, and then Forseti's Followers will come for you!"

A chill ran through him at the vampire's answering smile. "I'll look forward to it. Now," the demon morphed out, "get out of here before the last of my ebbing patience runs out."

* * *

"You're sure you're okay?"

Amy smiled wearily at Faith's concerned query, the seventh time she'd heard it in the half hour since they'd returned to the house and congregated in the kitchen for the Xander-imposed traditional post-patrol and pre-bed hot chocolate with marshmallows. Right now she could steal Xander off her and Faith wouldn't say a thing, she was so contrite. "I'm fine," she reached across the table and squeezed the former renegade's hand, "my condition hasn't changed since you asked me five minutes ago," she gently jibed.

Faith looked down at the table. "I'm sorry-."

"You and the others came through, that's the import-," she broke off when the kitchen door swung open. Looking across she saw a muscular stranger walking into the kitchen. She joined the others in looking and half-rising, noting even as she did so Faith's paling face and Xander's slight flinch, her fellow Sunnydaler almost seeming to curl up into himself.

The man smiled. "Hello Faith."


	19. Chapter 19

**FIC: Cleveland Calling (19?)**

One look at Faith's stricken face was enough. He knew who this bastard had to be. The instincts of his demon firmly in charge, Angel blurred over to the man. He smiled savagely at the man's stricken look before crashing a right into his chest.

The punch lifted the hapless demon-fighter off his feet and flung him through the kitchen door, taking the door off its hinges, and flinging it into the garden wall. "Ach laddie," he purred as he strode out, "you'd be having a death-wish coming here." The man threw a pathetically clumsy punch that Angel swayed away from. "You couldn't take my grand-childe," stepping behind the black man, he grabbed the back of his head and threw him face-first into the house wall, kicking him in the balls as he landed, "why you be thinking you had a chance against me?" The wheezing man fell to his hands and knees, Angel stamped on the man's fingers, not hard enough to break, but hard enough to hurt.

"Angel, no," he looked up to see a pale-faced Faith stood in the doorway, the others watching behind.

"Ach, I was just discussing dating etiquette with him before," grabbing a hold of the man's collar, he pulled him upright and shook him like a rag doll before dropping him at Faith's feet, "leaving him to you."

* * *

Wood groaned as he lowered himself into the kitchen seat, the others having left to at least give them a modicum of peace. Faith stared evenly at her ex. "Ya looking for sympathy, don't," she warned, "'cause I'm all tapped out."

"Faith," she allowed herself a joyful frisson when her former boyfriend winced. "I wanted to apologise for what happened. The way we left things-."

"What with me thinking you're pond life?" she replied. "Too late for that."

* * *

"We should throw him out," Andrew said. "He's a snake in the grass. A betrayer of the great Faith. A harbinger of doom-."

"Does he ever shut up?" Angel muttered as Andrew continued on his rant.

"Not so I've noticed," Xander replied before raising his voice. "Look, Andrew. I don't like the guy, frankly this was the first time I've ever cheered Angel on in a fight-."

"Thanks."

Xander ignored Angel's interruption. "But he's not evil as such, and he's Faith's ex so this is Faith's call." Even as he spoke, he recognised just how false the words sounded.

* * *

Solomon Emory beamed as the battered man stumbled into his office. "Mr. Wood, I see your meeting with the Slayer was troubled."

"This was her friends," the African-American snarled. "That damn vampire she looks up to. Just more proof that she's not worthy of her Calling."

"Quite," Emory hid his distaste behind a polite smile. He dealt with the world's scum every day of his life, but this piece of excrement was something else entirely. He might be opposed to the Slayer and her friends, but he'd read her file, and could not help but admire the young woman for what she'd managed to become. She'd dared to open her heart to the man before her, and had walked out when he'd cheated on her. And somehow it was her fault? Ah well, Solomon shook his head, there were some people who could find excuses for the most appalling behaviour, one of the weaknesses of today's society, and why organisations like his flourished. A man was only truly a man if he stood up for what he believed in. "We have the specimen you need."

"Really?" the black man's dour expression lightened as he passed a piece of paper across the desk. "We're set for a date at this restaurant tomorrow night. Can you have everything ready by then?"

"Of course," Emory nodded. "I'll have the chef bribed and a pick-up team in position. Now," he passed a thigh bone across the desk, noting the reverent look in the black man's eye. He would be so easy to manipulate. "Here's the specimen."

* * *

Andrew slammed his bedroom door behind him, breath coming in angry wheezes. He couldn't believe his sensei was so gullible as to fall for that smooth-talking ladies' man. Not when she had the heroic Xander. "Oooh," Andrew shook his head. He knew there was something up, but would anyone listen? And what could he do-.

He smiled as his eyes fell on a book he'd picked up at the comic book store just the other week, a book that he had thought would help them in tracking down missing people, but now perhaps it would have an even nobler purpose. Grabbing the book, he shoved it in his pocket before looking towards his watch. He had an hour to get ready. He stalked through the corridors, ignoring questions as to what he'd be making for dinner, slamming the front door behind him.

Faith would be safe. He was on the case. And he hadn't lost a dame yet.

* * *

"You're sure you don't mind?" Faith asked as she checked herself in the full-length mirror. Black turtleneck, black pants, black leather jacket, and no make-up. She looked like a freakin', although wicked hot, nun. If Wood didn't get the idea that only the restaurant food was on the menu, she'd have to illustrate the point further.

"Why would I mind that my girl-friend's going out with her muscular ex?" Xander said mournfully from his position sat on her bed.

"Hey," Faith pressed her lips to Xander's for a brief second before whispering in his ear. "Why would I want to switch to bacon when I come home to steak every night?"

Xander reddened and smiled weakly. "I appreciate the euphemism."

"Damn," Faith winked at her man, "being a Watcher's just a licence to learn new big words ain't it?"

* * *

Andrew waited until the rental had moved off from outside Wood's apartment. "It was a blustery night," he intoned as he hurried across to the hired apartment, newly bought trenchcoat flapping in the wind. "Everything about the guy smelt wrong. He was up to something. But no one would listen, no one believed in his instincts. But he knew the dame with the forever legs was in trouble, so it was up to him to prove it." After a few anxious minutes jimmying the lock, it looked easier in the movies, the door swung open. Taking a breath, he stalked inside to find a small but functional apartment. "A crook like this would be too clued to leave anything incriminating just lying about, his bloodhound nose would have to be primed to find anything. This lowlife could be the Moriarty to his Holmes." Walking into the toilet, he removed the lid, and replaced it. "Nothing there." Walking out back into the bedroom, he stepped on the chair beside the wardrobe, and looked on top, but it was only covered with dust. Next he tried under the bed, nothing there too.

Finally he looked towards the desk. Sighing slightly, he sat down and pulled open one of the drawers. He cringed as the drawer flew out, crashing to the floor. Thanks to all the workouts he was finally a man of power. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the drawer had hit the ground bottom up, revealing the notebook stuck to it. "Ha, ha!" he cheered as he leaned down and tore the notebook loose. "He had a clue, the first step in proving that the guy was more phoney than a three dollar bill." His eyes widened as he read the notebook, blood chilling at its contents. "This wasn't good, he'd have to call in his sidekicks." He paled as he realised what that meant. "Oh boy, Xander's going to kill me."

* * *

Xander's eye bulged as he stared at the contrite nerd sat on the bed. "Andrew!" Xander groaned. "I gave Faith this big speech about trusting her, about not having a problem with her going with Wood even though I did-."

"You did?" Breena interrupted.

"I have big hairy issues," Xander replied, gaze still fixed on Andrew. "And you break in."

"I have evidence he's up to something," the youth held up a notebook. Xander crossed the floor in three strides, snatching the proffered journal. "I'm not sure what. It refers to the writings of a vampire called Klug who theorised -."

"Who?" In an instant Angel went from lounging by the door to standing beside him, an intent look on his face. "Did you say Klug?" Andrew paled and nodded at the demon's growl.

"What is it, Angel?" Xander kept his eyes on Andrew.

"In the 12th century Klug was a vampire, reputedly a genius scientist and mage before he was turned," Angel began, "he theorised that a vampire being demonic himself should be able to take on a Slayer's powers, add them to his own. He killed three Slayers before giving up on the idea."

"Why?" Xander croaked.

"He came to the conclusion that only another Slayer could take them, and as there used to be only one Slayer at any one time…." Angel's voice trailed off.

"He must have got his hands on his mother's skeleton, he's going to try and use Faith's life essence to resurrect her," Breena whispered.

"Talk about a mommy complex," Connor muttered. "And I thought I had problems." The hybrid reddened as he realised that everyone was looking at him. "Sorry, did I say that aloud?"

* * *

Xander gripped the dashboard as Angel sent their car roaring through Cleveland, paying no heed to niceties such as traffic lights, the others following in scarcely slower vehicles. He realised the demon was talking to him. "Sorry," he turned to face the vampire, "I missed that."

"I said we're," the car screeched around a bend, "nothing's going to happen to Faith." The vampire briefly took his eyes off the road to look at him. "We won't let it."

Xander nodded, a brief moment of understanding passing between them. He appreciated the sentiment, he only hoped Angel was right.

* * *

Wood smiled as they rose from the table. "As I said," the African-American continued. "Once you'd left me, I realised just what a mistake I'd made. If you gave me just one more chance I know we could make it work."

"Ya know," Faith drawled as they left the warm restaurant for the cold, almost deserted parking lot, "I've heard some crap in my time. But that just about beats all," she smiled briefly at the irritated look on the former Watcher's face. "You had your chance, you blew it. I've got friends around me, a man, a real man who's crazy about me-."

"Harris-."

"One word and you'll be eating your meals through a-." Faith's head snapped towards the parking lot's entrance as a black, tinted-window van screeched through it. "What the fuck?" Some sense warned her that Wood was planning to attack, she shot out a back-heel kick only to gasp when her companion easily caught and held her foot. Turning, she shot a shocked look over her shoulder even as the van emptied four armed men out onto the parking lot in front of her. "How?"

"Cruicatmen drugs, bitch!" Wood snarled, his fist crashing into her head.

* * *

Wood laughed as the Slayer slumped into his arms. Bribing a chef so that the drugs would be secreted in whatever dish Faith chose to eat had been W&H's job, one they had apparently carried out superbly And without her powers, Faith was back to being the low-class streetwalker she should have always been. Not Called, not worthy of being a Slayer, not like his mother.

Looking to his companions, he threw his keys to one of the men. "Follow in my car," he instructed before glancing down at the limp body in his arms and smirking. Soon his mother would be back.

* * *

Upon entering the car lot, Angel slammed on the brakes. A man stood by what he recognised from the previous evening as Wood's car turned at their entrance, face paling as he recognised them. Dropping the car keys, the W&H employee turned to run.

And instead collapsed on the ground when Connor smashed a left into his jaw.

"Good save," Angel complimented as he snatched up the bleeding man, dragged him to his feet, and shoved him into the side of Wood's rental. Behind him he could hear the sound of the other cars arriving. Grabbing the man by his throat, he lifted the W&H hireling into the air. "Now, why don't you tell me about where you've taken Faith, and I might just forget to kill you."

The man, a swarthy, Pancho Villa moustached Latino shook his head. "I ain't telling you -, ahhhhh!" Angel's ears roared to the sound of gunfire, he looked in disbelief first at the man's ruined foot, blood seeping from what remained, and then at the smoking snub-nosed automatic in Andrew's hand.

"Maybe now you'll talk," the pale-faced nerd said. "I'd have gone for your nuts but I'm not a sharpshooter."

"Oh boy," Angel snatched the gun from the youth before turning back to the whimpering man. "Guns, nice but lacking in invention as a tool of torture." He forced a chuckle. "The modern age is such a wonder, chainsaws, blow-torches, cars, just imagine the damage a motivated demon could do with them. And," he flashed his eyes yellow, "guess who gave me motivation." He smiled as the man's mouth opened.

* * *

"Ah. You're awake." Faith peered around the darkened room before settling her gaze on her smirking ex stood over her.

"Bastard!" She tried to rise only to find she was restrained, three chains fastened across her at chest, waist, and knee level, holding her to the table, nothing but a cloth covering her. "I am going to rip your fucking nuts off!"

If anything Wood's smirk widened. "No," the African-American shook his head, "you'll do nothing." She tried to bite at the man when he stroked her hair. "So pretty. It's just a shame you're lacking in any real quality."

"I've got your quality right here!" Faith snarled. As a comeback it sucked, but there really wasn't much choice. "So your new squeeze dump you? And the only way your limp-dick can get near a piece of ass is by kidnapping and chaining them down is that it you dickhead?"

She gasped as the former Watcher covered her mouth with one hand and pinched her nose with the other. "I was speaking," the Watcher said, his tone emotionless. "Your mother might not have taught you manners, but mine did. Don't interrupt." As she wheezed for breath the Slayer's son continued. "Years ago, I discovered a spell, an enchantment that would allow my mother to live again. I needed a Slayer and a bone from my mother. Once I had them both I could transfer her essence into the Slayer's body and have her back with me. Once I learnt Summers was in Sunnydale, I went there. After discovering she had died, I turned my attention to you. As the active Slayer, you were my only chance. Once I'd got you all I had to do was find a bone of my mother's and then I could do the spell, but then you deserted me! You treacherous bitch!" The black man pulled away, Faith gulped in air, chest heaving as the man stepped back until he was beside a table with a thigh bone lying on it. "All I have to do is wait a few minutes until the Cruicatmen drugs has worn off and then your Slayer spirit will be at full-power and ready. Then I'll have my mother back and W&H will have their Slayer, and I'll have what I came to Sunnydale for."

"Never going to happen," Faith's heart soared as the door flew open, allowing light to spill in, and Xander walked into the doorway. "Your boys are getting their asses kicked upstairs. And I'm here to deal with you."

Wood laughed. "You think you can take me Harris?"

"I'd take Godzilla for her." Suddenly Xander was charging across the room. Her boyfriend dropped a shoulder and ducked a right from Wood before crashing two rights into the black's side.

Wood grunted before stumbling backwards. Xander came on, right into a kick to his outer knee that had him falling onto one knee. Faith winced when before her man could react Wood caught him with a knee to the face, blood fountaining out of Xander's mouth. Dazed, her man fell onto his back.

"Once a loser, always a loser." A sneer on his face, Wood pulled his foot back to kick Xander. "Ahhhhh!" The African-American screamed and stumbled sideways when Xander kicked at his grounded ankle. Faith's heart thumped when her man rolled to his knees, blocked an attempted knee on his arm before slamming his other fist into Wood's nuts.

Was she wrong in thinking watching her man fight for her was so damn hot?

"Ugh," Wood greyed and doubled-up at the nuts shot. Xander launched himself off his knees and at the African-American, attempting a waist tackle. Wood recovered to grab Xander by his shoulders, twist at the waist, and fling him into the wall. "You bastard!" the former Watcher limped over to Xander, his fist catching the former Sunnydaler square in the forehead as he reached his feet.

Xander grunted, head snapping back to collide with the wall behind. Wood chuckled before stepping forward. Xander's hands suddenly lunged forward, grabbing two handfuls of the African-American's shirt and yanking him towards him even as his own head snapped forward. Faith half-winced at the sound of Xander's head smashing into Wood's nose, the darkened room echoing to the sound of cracking bone.

The black grunted before connecting with a karate chop to Xander's neck and a knee to his stomach. Faith's heart sank as the Californian dropped wheezing to his knees. "You little bastard," Wood grated. "I might not get to finish my spell, but I'll finish you -."

"Not going to happen." Faith grinned as a familiar figure glided into the room beside the Watcher, Dana following behind and rushing over to yank her chains off. Before Wood had chance to react Angel had him by his collar, lifted up, and flung across the room. The vampire looked down at Xander before easing him to his feet, the others rushing in.

"Hey," Faith sat up, "hero."

Xander's eyes widened as she jumped off the table, discarding her sheet and revealing her nudity. "F…Faith," her blood-stained boytoy stuttered. "You're naked. Cover up!"

"Yeah, 'cause I've got so much to be ashamed of!" She grabbed her man and hugged him, squeezing for all her worth. Seeing Connor's stare, she winked. "Put those eyes back in, son." Her grin widened as she noticed Angel. "And you too, Pops."

"He has to pay." Everyone turned from Wood to see Andrew pointing a snub-nosed grey automatic at Wood.

Xander glared at Angel. "Deadboy, what's he doing with a gun? I thought you took it off him."

"You don't think I gave it him back do you?" Angel snapped.

Faith stared at the short geek. "Andy, where did ya get that gun from?"

"Every shamus carries a back-up," the nerd replied

"You idiot," Xander shook his head as he looked at Angel.

"You two, quiet." Faith ordered as Angel's mouth opened. "Andy, give me the gun."

"He hurt you," Andrew pulled back the hammer. "He has to pay."

Faith stepped towards the geek. "You've killed before, you know it feels. How the guilt threatens to drown you. He's not worth going through all that for, just give me the gun, Andy," she held out her palm. "Please." She smiled as the youth dropped his gun into her hand. "Right decision, Andy."

"Faith-."

Feeling her strength returning, she stepped into her ex, elbow flying up to slam into his jaw. The big man's eyes rolled back as he slumped to the ground. Faith looked towards Xander. "Xan-."

Xander nodded. "There's a Council prison where they keep all Watchers who dabble in the dark arts, I'll organise his immediate transport there."

Faith managed a nod even as she withheld a shudder at the mention of the prison that if events had turned out differently she'd have probably spent the last few months of her short life in. "Thanks for coming to the rescue everyone," Faith smiled at her family even as she slipped on Angel's proffered coat.

"It was Andrew," Dana piped up, hand pointing at the nerd. "Everyone's oh let's trust the weasel faced Watcher, but not Andy."

Andy blushed. "I…it was nothing," he shrugged in a rare display of modesty

Faith smiled. "Let's go home. Andy." The nerd turned to her. Acting on impulse, she grabbed the youth and hugged him. "Thanks," she muttered before stepping back. The nerd looked at her before fainting. "Oh crap!"

"I think you just broke him." Xander snorted.


	20. Chapter 20

**FIC: Cleveland Calling (20?)**

Left. Right. Right. Right. Left. Duck. Right. Left. Kick. Duck.

"Breena, I was wondering if I could ask you something."

Breena turned from pounding the punch bag to the young man stood behind her, a more nervous than usual look on his face. "Sure, Andrew," she beamed as she wiped the sweat from her glistening forehead. "What do you want?"

"Ah, eh, ah," the apprentice Watcher stuttered and for some reason blushed. Sure, her cotton shorts and lycra top were sticking provocatively to her, what with the sweat and all, but it wasn't like Andrew was that way inclined. "I was going to remind you you haven't done your chores yet."

Breena rolled her eyes. Gee, training to be ready to save the world, vs. chores. Which was more important? "I'll get to it later, okay?" Shaking her head, she turned away.

* * *

"Damn that woman!" Gellert slammed a fist on the table before him, the force of the blow smashing the wooden table in half. "Months now and that bitch is still living! I want Faith Lehane's corpse nailed to that blasted Council house. I want them to learn who are they dealing with!"

"My lord, it is not the old days," Sophos counselled. "There are far more Slayers."

Gellert rose, his minions reared back. "Then so many more to fear me. The Slayer will die within the week."

* * *

"Um," Faith guided her right hand down the front of Xander's pants even as she continued to kiss him, his hands pulling at her hair, their bodies pressed together as they made out on the couch. She broke away to look at her man. "Maybe we should take this," she groaned as the front door crashed open. "Damn, never any peace." Rising with a fluid grace that only another Slayer could match, she winked at Xander even as she looked into the hallway. "Yo, Andy!"

"Gaaaa!" The youth stood in the middle of the hallway threw the two brown paper bags he'd been carrying into the air and fell on his back.

"Jesus," Faith rushed over and helped the youth to his feet. "Someone that nervous usually has something to feel guilty about," she joked.

"You startled me," Andrew mumbled as he hurriedly picked up his spilt packages and, face averted, hurried upstairs.

"Isn't Andrew just the weirdest guy?" Xander commented from the doorway behind her. "What was all that about?"

Faith looked over her shoulder and winked. "I know you, Andy isn't even closest to the weirdest." She grinned at Xander's scowl. "Oh no," she said in mock high-pitched voice. "I've been a naughty little Slayer, Mr. Harris will have to pu-," her words dissolved into laughter when Xander grabbed and began to tickle her.

* * *

Andrew shuddered as he heard Faith laughing below. Ever since Faith had hugged him, he'd realised something. All his men crushes – Warren, Xander, Spike, had all been about replacing his absent father rather than anything gay. He was interested in women, always had been.

But someone like Faith was way out of his league. Even he knew that. She was way hotter, more experienced, more everything than him. And even if she wasn't, she was dating his friend. There were some rules, some lines no man crossed.

Besides, he liked Breena. She was sweet and kind, not scary like Faith or Dana, and was the only Slayer apart from Faith who really spoke to him. And her voice, he shivered, he loved her accent.

He'd tried to talk to her this morning. But as usual his nerve had failed him and he'd made some excuse about rotas. All day he'd been engulfed by feelings of inadequacy. It was stupid. He'd faced, no laughed, at the greatest evil man had ever faced, an enraged Faith, and he couldn't even ask a girl out. Pathetic.

But then he'd hit on an idea. Magic. There had to be love spells.

And there was. He scowled as he looked at the books he'd bought, plenty of them. That was the problem. There was so many spells, he couldn't decide which one to use.

Suddenly he grinned. It was obvious for a genius like him. He'd just have to create his own super-spell from all these spells. Spreading the books out on his floor, he began to read.

He sighed. Breena was great, but it was a pity his heroine was taken.

* * *

Andrew strutted downstairs, buoyed by his night's work. Walking into the kitchen, he beamed at Breena. "Hi."

The girl barely looked up. "Hey, Andy."

Crushed and confused by his spell's apparent failure, he slouched over to the cupboard to get his cereal. "Hey Andy," Faith shot him a dazzling smile. He blushed when she ran a hand down his chest. "Damn, those workouts are starting to pay off aren't they?" The busty Slayer winked. "Lookin' good Andy!"

"Um, ah, thanks," he looked down at his feet, embarrassed by his idol's praise. But then she was always doing that, encouraging him. She was one of the few people who didn't make him feel like a hanger-on.

"That's five by five," Faith grinned at him again before sitting down at the table. "Yo, Xan." Faith's boyfriend looked up. "I was thinking Andy might be up to joining us on patrol tonight."

"You think he can handle it?" Xander asked between bites of his toast.

"Don't talk while you're eating honey, it's gross," the Slayer reproved before nodding. "Sure, you, me, Dan, Con, and Andy. Fang can take the rest."

Andrew's previously down spirits rose at Xander's shrug and nod. "If you think he's ready."

* * *

"So," Andrew trembled when Faith threw a comradely arm over his new, ultra-cool leather jacket he'd bought especially for his patrol. Normally he wouldn't want anyone to touch it, but when it was his idol, that was different. "Your first patrol? You excited?"

"Yes," he managed a gulp as they crossed the street and headed for the local park. He'd managed to plot all the vampires they'd run into and the mysterious deaths reported in the local papers onto a computer program and work out where vampires were most likely to patrol, given their usual patterns of behaviour. It was quite brilliant really. And very accurate, demons usually hit the park at least twice a week; it was just a matter of being there at the right time.

"Don't get too excited," the Slayer whispered. "I'm gonna really excite you later. Ever done it on a park bench, stud?"

"Stud?" Andrew let out a croak. A huge penny dropped. His spell hadn't hit its intended target but Faith. And it hadn't even done what it wanted, he didn't want to manipulate her into loving him, he wanted to get a confidence boost so he could impress her with his Scott Baukla like suaveness.

Instead he'd infected his friend's girl. The most frightening woman walk-, stalking the face of the earth.

Faith wrinkled her nose. "Man, you sweat a lot don't you?" Andrew opened his mouth to reply he'd only just started. "That's okay, I can lick off you later."

His life was over. "Um, Faith?" Andrew gulped. He didn't know what was more frightening, what Faith was promising to do to him or what Xander would do once he found out. "What about," he nodded at the trio marching just ahead of them, Xander flanked by Connor and Dana, "Xander?"

"Him?" Faith sniffed. "It's time I moved up to the big leagues. And I've seen you in shorts, I know you qualify."

"Ahhhh," Andrew gulped, now she was hinting at his manhood. At least he'd come to a decision. Once she'd finished with him, he wouldn't be alive for Xander to kill.

Connor turned to them, a bemused look on his face. "Is everything alright?"

Andrew's mouth opened and shut with no sound coming out. He didn't know just how badly the spell had infected Faith. If he tried to cry out for help, she might attack him, attack the others, or even hurt herself. He cast a fearful look up at his beaming captor. "Me and Andy are five by-." Faith looked left and right, eyes widening. "Vamps! Don't worry Andy, I'll protect ya!"

"Vam-."

Suddenly Faith was moving, her arms wrapped around him so tight that it was a struggle to breathe. The brunette leapt into the air, clearing a park bench he suspected had been ear-marked for the popping of his cherry, her foot flashing to the left to crash into the face of a vampire, knocking him on his back. Upon landing, another vampire charged them, Faith drew and threw a stake, the demon exploding into dust.

"Faith!" Andrew's eyes widened as, from his position tucked under the Slayer's arm, he saw a demon grab the Slayer in a triangle choke.

"Fucckeee," Andrew gasped as he hit the ground, the purpling beauty's foot flying up to kick over her shoulder and into the demon's face. The vampire grunted and released his hold, the Slayer spun to face it, a feinted left later, and the demon was walking onto a stake. "Sucker!"

"Oooow!" Pain blazed through Andrew's head as he was grabbed by his hair. Pulling out his stake he thrust behind him.

"You little bastard!" the last thing he was aware of was a workman's boot smashing into his head and then consciousness fled.

* * *

Faith's heart hollowed as she saw her man being kicked. A bestial scream erupted from her lips as she darted towards her felled lover-to-be. Another demon lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Without breaking stride, she thrust downwards, turning the demon to dust.

A vampire crashed a right to her jaw, knocking her back a step. "There's a hell of a bounty on your head, bitch!" growled the vampire, a short, box-like Latino. His left flashed out like a boxer's jab.

Faith sidestepped, grabbed the demon's arm at the wrist and sidekicked him in his over-stuffed gut. The moment her opponent began to double up under the force of her attack, she drove her stake deep into the demon's back. Her heart snapped like a twig at what she saw, or more correctly didn't see. "ANDY!"

She forced herself to concentrate, telling herself the tears could fall later, as she looked left and right, but to no avail. "Damn," in the distance she could hear Xander talking. The bastard was probably happy Andrew was gone, probably thought she'd take him back. But she had a real man now. "Look, we'll have to re-group. Connor, contact your dad. Faith-."

The moment Xander's hand touched her shoulder, Faith shot an elbow backwards. "Don't you fucking touch me!"

"Ahh!" the man let out a squeal as he flew backwards, head crunching satisfactorily. Teach the bastard to put his hands on Andy's property.

"Faith-." She filled Connor's mouth with a fist, knocking Angel's son into a tree. The wiry youth slid down to the ground, blood leaking from his mouth.

Sensing Dana coming up behind her, she spun around and glared. "Don't." The girl's second of hesitation was all she needed to burst away from the scene and charge off after the vampires. If they hurt one hair on her sweet boy's head, she'd make them wish their mommas hadn't met their poppas that one time they did, every last one of the bastards.

* * *

"What just happened?" Connor demanded as he stared from Xander's crumpled body and to the disappearing Slayer.

"I…I don't know," Dana stuttered.

"Look," Connor thought quickly. "I'll go and track Faith. You ring Amy and tell her what happened. Then grab him and head back home."

* * *

Angel shook his head when Amy's phone rang, cells on a stakeout didn't exactly increase the stealth factor. He listened with half an ear as Amy talked. Finally the witch hung up, a stunned expression on her face. "Faith's broken up with Xander."

"Finally," Angel muttered. He smiled weakly as he realised every Slayer was glaring at him. "Oh, sorry. Did I say that aloud?"

"And now she's infatuated with Andrew."

"And just when you thought her taste in men couldn't get any worse-," he gulped as he realised the glares had intensified. He'd done it again. Things had been much simpler with he'd been monosyllabic.

"She's under a spell," Amy's glare was only slightly less than the Slayers'. "She went nuts when they were attacked by a bunch of vampires, and took off after them on her own after Andrew was snatched. She even attacked the others when they tried to help."

Okay, Angel grimaced, this did sound more serious. "We best head back to base and see what's happening."

* * *

Geir looked up as Sophos and his accomplices entered their hideout. He noted two things. There were a lot less of them than there was before. And they'd brought a guest, a particularly unappealing-looking toothpick of a male. "What's he for?"

"He's the Slayer's lover," Sophos lifted the flailing youth by his hair. "She'll follow right after us for him, won't wait for the others."

"Really?" Geir stared at the youth. "You're sure? I thought the Slayer was dating the one-eyed man. And why would any woman date that? I mean look at him?"

"Hey!"

Sophos hit the boy in the stomach and dropped him to the ground. "I'm sure, she was utterly protective when it came to ensuring no harm came to him. She'll follow him right here."

After a second Geir nodded. It wasn't as if they had a choice, their sire's mood had been uncertain these past weeks. If the Slayer didn't die and soon, there'd be hell to pay. "Okay, set that up on the rack," he glanced down at the boy lying winded on the ground, "we'll celebrate with it once the Slayer is dead."

* * *

"It's a love spell," Amy decided as she looked around Andrew's bedroom, picking up book after book. "The little idiot has cast a love spell."

Angel growled. "On Faith?" He'd dismember the little bastard.

Amy paled and the Slayers pulled back at his snarl. "No, no, no," the witch shook her head. "His target wasn't Faith. But Andrew's mixed in a few different spells, transposed bits from different books, it's a real jigsaw, not wonder that things went wrong. I've no idea who he was aiming at, but it wasn't Faith."

Ignoring the fact that judging from Amy's heartbeat that the last bit was a lie, that she did know who the spell was intended for, Angel nodded. "So what do we do?"

Amy's brow furrowed. "I'll work at breaking the spell, it'll be complicated. Homemade spells always are. But the more immediate concern is getting hold of Faith before she hurts herself, Andrew, or anyone else."

Angel nodded. But he wouldn't mind if Andrew got hurt. No, not at all. "I'll see where Connor is."

* * *

"Andy!" Faith's heart raced as she entered the warehouse to find her man tied to a rack by the far wall, his pasty-white body gleaming attractively with sweat.

"Faith!" Andy squealed in his sexy helium-filled voice that made her tingle in her naughty places. "It's a trap!" Faith beamed, that was her man, always thinking of others.

"Kill her!" a voice boomed out of the shadows.

Without taking her eyes from her baby-boo, Faith drew her stakes and flung one left and one to the right, the sound of her weapons striking home accompanied by exploding dust. Another demon burst out of the shadows, sword in hand. Faith glided under the female vampire's wild sword-slash, and uppercutted her in the crotch. The moment the vampiress began to double up, Faith snatched her short sword from her and decapitated her.

Sensing another demon sneaking up behind her, she back-heel kicked her opponent in the face, the force of her blow lifting the vampire off his feet and flinging him into the room's only table. Another vampire rushed out of the shadows, snatching at her with a triangle choke.

Before the hold was properly applied, Faith dropped to the ground. The moment her shoulders hit the ground, she swung her legs up and towards her head, the toes of her feet smashing into the gut of the vampire stood over her. Before the demon had chance to react, she was up and swinging her sword backwards in a decapitating slash.

Another vampire leaped out of the shadows, she dropped into a crouch, allowing the demon to sail harmlessly overhead. She started to straighten up and gasped when a boot smashed into her face, knocking her onto her back.

Dazed, she was helpless to prevent the demons from crowding around her and start to give her a world-class kicking. "This is easy," one gloated. "Kill her. Then turn that little runt she likes."

Fire pounded through her veins. Before she knew it, she was up, an elbow snapping to her left, her blow lifting its unfortunate receiver off his feet and propelling him back into the shadows. Another vampire reached to grab hold of her shoulder. Even as she backhanded another demon away, she snatched a hold of the vampire by the wrist and flung him over her shoulder and into two vampiress in front of her.

Another demon, a rough-hewn, muscle-bound son of a bitch who smelt old, real old, crashed a left into her face, snapping her head back. Faith spat the blood that welled in her mouth into the demon's face. "That all ya got?"

Before he had chance to answer she was moving, baseball sliding between his apart legs to end up in a pile with the two vampiress and the vampire she'd thrown into them. Before any of them could react, they were staked and she was up, flinging her stake into the demon she'd elbowed in the face as he stumbled out of the shadows. He co-operated by exploding into ash.

The big bastard charged her. Faith grunted as he hit her shoulder-first, the force of his close to three hundred pound body lifting her off the ground and sending her cart wheeling. Hitting the floor hands first, she hand-sprung back up.

And right into a concussing left to the forehead. Dazed, she stumbled backwards but not out of the range of a follow-up right cross to the mouth. The demon grinned and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground.

The moment her feet left the ground, she drove them both into the demon's crotch. "Ahhh!" the demon greyed and released his grip, dropping her. Hitting the ground on her shoulder, she rolled back up onto her feet and came in fast with a stake strike.

Not fast enough.

The demon rocked her with an elbow to the head, even as he reached across himself with his other arm and grabbed her stake-arm at the wrist. The vampire smiled at her. "What now, little girl?"

"This!" Faith crashed a foot into the back of the demon's left hamstring. Caught off-balance, the demon fell to his knees, his face disappearing in crimson when it descended into her up-swinging knee. The moment the vampire fell on his back, Faith was straddling him. "Never," she slammed a stake home, "mess with my man."

Faith grinned as she fluidly rose. All dead. Now it was just her and, she licked her lips, Andy. Putting an extra sway in her hips, she started towards the whimpering youth. "Don't worry baby," she cooed. "Mamma's made the bad people go away."

* * *

"Girls, split into two groups, hunt down any vamps leaving the main warehouse. But stay together, this industrial park is a regular rabbit warren." After a second Xander threw him the tranq gun he'd been clinging to the tension-filled ride to the abandoned warehouse. "You're a better shot, you and Connor with me."

Angel nodded before following the Californian into the warehouse. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him, the floor covered in dust, and a sweat-streaked Faith advancing on Andrew. "Might as well as make use of the ropes, Lover-boy," the Slayer croaked, her hands busily unfastening her top. "I like it kinky." Beside him Xander groaned.

"Has she ever-," Angel shook his head. "No, I don't need the mental picture."

"You notice that Andrew looks more frightened now all the vampires are dead? Faith really wants to rip his clothes off." Connor shrugged at Xander's glare. "Just sayin'."

Angel chuckled at his son's comments before raising the tranquiliser gun and firing. The dart slammed into the Slayer's neck. All three of them gulped when Faith turned from her advance on Andy to stare at them, eyes colder than ice. "Angel."

"Yeah, yeah." He raised the gun again and hurriedly fired. The brunette snatched the second dart out of the air before starting towards them. "That's not good."

"You think!" Xander squeaked.

"Yeah," Angel decided he'd have to remind Xander just how unmanly his voice sounded under pressure. Of course, the proviso was them actually living through the next few minutes. "I'm out of ammo."

"What!" Connor and Xander both turned to him, eyes widening with horror.

"Not my fault-," Angel sighed as he watched the Slayer slump to the floor. "Thank god for that."

"I'll second that emotion," Xander agreed. "Let's get her home and de-spelled."

"Is that anything like de-fleaing?" Connor wondered.

"It is if Andrew's involved," Xander glared at the youth fastened to the rack. "You always wanted to be taller didn't you?"

"Xander," Angel growled warningly.

"Can't I at least make him squirm?" Xander protested.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Not if you want to risk her waking up beforehand." Xander shuddered. "That's what I figured."

* * *

"Love spells! Love Spells! Love spells!" Faith stormed back and forth, hair swinging. Talk about humiliating, she was going to rip Andy's lungs out for this. "What sort of idiot does love-." She stopped as she noticed something. "Fang, why are you and Ams staring at Xander like that?"

Xander gulped. "I think we need to talk."

"Oh," she heard Angel's mutter, "to be a fly on that wall."

* * *

"Idiots! Fools!" Gellert flung his throne into the wall, the heavy wooden chair shattering like firewood. Over a thousand years of existence, all destroyed at the hands of one Slayer. His childes, his mate, all dead.

"Ah," his head snapped towards the figure stood in the entrance to his hall, "I think a cool head is needed in these situations. Don't you?"

In a second he was by the figure, fist pulled back to bludgeon the man into unconsciousness. And then he registered the stranger's complete lack of fear and powerful aura. Intimidated for the first time in centuries, he had to fight back the instinct to rear back and cower. Instead he settled for allowing his fist to drop by his side. "Who are you?" he hated the way the fear made his voice gruff.

"Solomon Emory," the unfazed man pulled out and passed him a business card, "attorney-at-law."

Gellert stared at the card. "Wolfram and Hart?"

"Just so," the perfectly-manicured man nodded and smiled. "I think the Slayer and her companions need to learn who is in charge of this town. And I think together we have the resources to do it."

"I'm listening."


End file.
